The Everlasting Lily
by Vanderelle
Summary: Makhluk malam itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan sorot mata berkilau keperakan. Pertemuan pertama antara dua jiwa ini menjadi awal dari kisah yang akan terus bergema bersama waktu. Slash. Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan dan Perjanjian

**The Everlasting Lily**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Makhluk malam itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan sorot mata berkilau keperakan. Pertemuan pertama antara dua jiwa ini menjadi awal dari kisah yang akan terus bergema bersama waktu. Slash. Vampire fic.

* * *

><p>Warnings: Alternate Reality, modified canon, language, violence, mature themes, OOC. Male slash (male x male pairing).<p>

Genre: Romance/ Angst

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are created by J.K. Rowling. The book series published by Bloomsbury (UK) and Scholastic (US), also multiple publishing companies around the world. I'm not using this fanfiction to gain any financial profit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perhatian!<strong> Mungkin/ pasti pembaca sekalian akan kebingungan dengan **nama-nama** pada fic ini, tetapi pada akhirnya nanti, mendekati **akhir cerita** (bukan akhir chapter) semuanya akan menjadi lebih jelas. Setelah fic mencapai _final ending_, Author's Note **pada akhir cerita **niscaya dapat membantu memberikan tambahan informasi.

Terima kasih telah bersedia membuka fanfiksi ini. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Pertemuan dan Perjanjian<strong>

Tubuh wanita bergaun biru itu roboh ke atas tanah. Raganya yang memucat tidak lagi menopang kehidupan. Kaku, dingin. Mata cokelat mudanya yang terbelalak memantulkan refleksi langit malam yang kelam. Sebentuk kecil rupa dari sesosok lain yang masih berdiri tegap dan tengah memandangi tubuh statis sang wanita ikut terpantul di sana.

Sosok itu milik pria muda yang tengah mengusap bibirnya. Seberkas warna merah terulas di sudut yang segera terhapus oleh belaian lidah. Raut ketidakpuasan terbentuk di wajahnya yang nyaris seputih kertas.

Tapi ia bukan satu-satunya makhluk yang masih bernapas di sana. Terduduk di tepi semak-semak, seorang wanita belia lainnya memandangi adegan di depannya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Teror yang memenuhi wajahnya membuat ekspresinya nyaris identik dengan temannya yang telah terbujur. Berlumur keringat dingin, telapak tangannya mengepal sia-sia, merindukan kehadiran tongkatnya yang telah terlempar entah kemana. Situasinya jelas; pria itu adalah predator yang telah menghabisi mangsanya dan kini masih ada satu mangsa lain yang siap untuk dibantai.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru si gadis, ia masih sanggup menunjukkan sejumlah kegarangan impresif dalam keadaan terdesak. "Aku tidak sudi monster sepertimu mengambil darahku!"

Melangkah perlahan – terlalu perlahan – mendekati sang calon mangsa yang tak sanggup melarikan diri, sang lelaki misterius menyeringai merendahkan. "Jangan menilai dirimu terlalu tinggi, Nona," ejek si lelaki berjubah hitam itu.

Memperlambat gerak kakinya, ia seolah sengaja bermain-main dengan ritme detak jantung si gadis yang jelas berbanding terbalik dengan tempo langkahnya. Satu langkah senilai dengan sepuluh kali degup jantung. "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku punya pilihan. Sesungguhnya aku tidak berselera akan darahmu atau perempuan itu. Tetapi dahagaku yang tidak bisa berkompromi memaksaku menyerang manusia manapun yang bersilangan jalan denganku, sejelek apapun aroma atau rasa darahnya."

Dengan napas tertahan, wanita itu tergagap, mencari celah lain untuk bertahan hidup. "T-tidak c-cukupkah darah temanku itu? Bukankah…"

Beranjak keluar dari bayangan hitam pohon ek yang menyelubunginya, mata kelabu pria muda itu terlihat berkilauan, nyaris seperti perak. Rambutnya yang sewarna emas pudar seolah menantang keremangan malam. Senyumannya menampilkan deretan gigi di mana terdapat sepasang yang jauh lebih runcing dari yang lainnya. "Sayang sekali, Nona, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyisakan mangsa ataupun saksi mata."

Tak ada lagi basa-basi, ia kini benar-benar menerjang maju ke arah mangsanya yang malang. Jeritan si gadis menutupi bunyi ketukan langkah dari pria muda yang mendekat.

Namun, sebelum mencapai calon korbannya, mendadak sang penghisap darah terdiam di tempat. Angin malam yang membelai hidungnya membawa sebuah aroma… begitu memabukkan, menjanjikan kenikmatan yang berlimpah.

_BUK!_

Sebuah hantaman menerpa pelipis kanan sang lelaki berjubah hitam, memaksa wajahnya berpaling ke arah berlawanan. Sebongkah benda bulat kasar yang menggelinding di atas tanah membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan batu. Suara langkah milik sepasang kaki yang berlari mendekat menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutan, membuatnya menengok ke arah suara hanya untuk disambut sebuah hantaman lagi dari batu yang lebih besar. Terdorong hingga terjatuh, wajah sang vampir mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya yang patah.

Terengah-engah, seorang pemuda memegangi sebentuk batu pipih dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap si gadis yang tercengang, pemuda berambut hitam itu berteriak, "LARI!"

Walau tergopoh-gopoh, wanita bergaun hijau itu segera melesat meninggalkan tepian semak-semak. Pemuda penyelamat hanya menyaksikan pelarian itu sekilas saja. Ia sadar bahwa si penyerang masih belum takluk dan jika ia bertindak lambat maka ia akan menerima resikonya. Mengangkat batu temuannya tinggi-tinggi, si pemuda asing itu siap membenturkannya kepada makhluk penghisap darah yang masih terjerembab di tanah.

Dan mendadak pemuda berjubah hitam itu menghilang.

Terkesiap, tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu terhenti. Sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya kuat-kuat dari belakang, memaksanya menjatuhkan senjata pemukulnya dan membuatnya meronta hebat.

"Lepaskan!" pekiknya panik saat tubuh kokoh menempel di punggungnya. Rontaannya disambut suara terkekeh di sebelah telinganya.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir panjang dahulu sebelum kau bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan di sini," ujar si pemilik suara rendah yang membangkitkan bulu tengkuk sang penyelamat yang sekarang berbalik terancam bahaya. "Vampir mampu bergerak jauh lebih cepat dari manusia, Tuan Pahlawan."

Menggapai saku jubahnya, sang vampir mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari sana. Dengan santai ia membidik ke arah wanita yang masih berlari di antara pepohonan.

"Stupefy," katanya lantang.

Bunyi ambruk dari kejauhan membuat si pemuda tawanan terpaku. Gagal sudah aksi penyelamatan nekatnya. Ia malah dengan suksesnya mengumpankan dirinya kepada sang penghisap darah yang mendapatkan satu lagi tambahan makan malam. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya yang sedikit tergetar.

Kembali terkekeh, vampir pirang mengecap rasa darahnya sendiri. Hidungnya telah pulih kembali, hanya menyisakan sisa aliran darah. Kini ia mengendus sosok di dekapannya dengan penuh minat dan penghargaan.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini sangat harum. Aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh dan darahnya sangat membangkitkan selera sang vampir bermata abu-abu – aroma terbaik yang pernah dihirupnya selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat dengan jelas apakah ia pernah membaui seseorang yang begitu sempurna. Betapa halus percikan aromatik yang dilepaskan permukaan tubuh yang berbaur dengan partikel-partikel udara yang menerpanya… Betapa merdunya desir gesekan aliran darah dengan dinding pembuluh yang mengalir di bawah lapisan kulit rapuh sewarna krim itu… Bukan hanya itu, keharuman tubuh milik pemuda ini begitu murni, menari dengan jernihnya dalam rongga hidung. Pemuda ini masih suci, belum pernah tercemari oleh sentuhan seksual.

Kedua taring sang vampir pirang seolah tergelitik, dahaganya meraung-raung dan menggedor riuh batang kerongkongan, minta dipuaskan. Jika ia tidak meminum darah wanita bergaun biru tadi, mungkin ia akan terlalu haus untuk sanggup menahan diri dari godaan ekstrim ini. Tak hanya itu, godaan yang dipancarkan pemuda ini pun merembet ke gairah karnal.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia menggauli tubuh manusia? Membelai serta menjamah kulit telanjang yang memancarkan kehangatan, membenamkan diri dalam liang badaniah lembut yang mendekap dirinya erat-erat? Menyentuh dan menghabiskan malam bersama seorang perawan murni?

Salah satu dari tangannya yang menahan tubuh ramping bergerak untuk meraba dada si pemuda. Beringsut turun, melintas di atas permukaan perut yang terbalut pakaian, merembet ke tepian kemeja dan menyusup masuk. Manusia yang memberontak dari rengkuhan makhluk buas mendadak mematung. Si vampir bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana ekspresi pemuda tersebut; mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga lebar.

Tangan itu dingin, seperti tangan yang dimiliki oleh mayat, membuat kulit yang dijangkaunya meremang. Ia merayap di atas perut datar yang terasa hanya dilapisi sekerat daging tipis saja. Naik ke atas, jemari dimanjakan kelembutan dada dan menjamah salah satu dari sepasang bagian kulit yang menguncup lunak di atas sana.

Tersadar dari syok, pemuda tersebut menjerit kencang. Meronta lebih hebat, sang pemuda menumbukkan kaki kirinya kuat-kuat kepada tulang kering si vampir tukang raba-raba lalu menghantamkan bagian belakang kepalanya pada hidung si vampir yang baru saja pulih. Menyalak terkejut, si vampir melonggarkan kedua lengannya dan sang pemuda berambut hitam merosot untuk melepaskan diri.

Sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, pemuda yang lolos itu melompat mengambil jarak sejauh yang ia mampu lalu berbalik menghadap si vampir dengan tongkat teracung. Ia tahu bahwa melarikan diri begitu saja dari vampir yang memiliki kecepatan dan tenaga yang jauh di atas kemampuan manusia bukanlah tindakan yang paling bijaksana.

Memegangi hidungnya, pemangsa berambut pirang untuk pertama kalinya melayangkan pandangan kepada wajah manusia di hadapannya. Mata abu-abunya kemudian melebar selama beberapa detik.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok berfitur halus. Wajahnya terbingkai dalam rahang yang anggun, rambutnya yang hitam memberontak melawan hembusan angin. Hidungnya yang mungil menjadi penghubung sempurna dari dua buah elemen wajah yang menakjubkan, bibir merah merekah dan sepasang mata berbentuk seperti buah badam. Di dalam keremangan dan cahaya samar rembulan, mata hijau kristal itu nyaris terlihat bersinar. Rona merah muda merambati kedua pipi yang masih belum kehilangan lemak bayi - indikasi bahwa si pemuda masih menginjak usia remaja. Dari jeda fisik yang diurai si pemuda, sang vampir dapat melihat dengan sempurna figur tubuh yang tengah menggenggam tongkat dengan penuh determinasi ini. Ia langsing, memiliki kekurangan baik dari segi berat dan tinggi badan.

"Jangan bergerak!" pemuda itu menggertak, alisnya bertaut garang. Ujung tongkatnya di arahkan kepada dada sang pemburu malam dari kejauhan.

Lelaki pirang di depannya terlihat seperti hendak menahan tawa. Dengan kedua lengan melintangi bagian depan tubuhnya, ia bersedekap penuh arogansi. "Ya?" cetusnya santai.

Si rambut hitam membuka mulut namun tidak menemukan kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya, jelas berpikir bahwa gestur itu dapat terlihat sebagai ancaman. "Kondisi kita sekarang berbalik."

Lelaki pirang nampaknya semakin kesulitan menahan tawa. Manusia muda kurus berwajah polos yang bahkan tidak setinggi jakunnya berlagak seolah dirinya berbahaya, di hadapan dirinya yang adalah vampir pembunuh. Akhirnya ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang teramat jelas.

"Aaah," ucapnya dengan nada mengolok, "berdiri memegang tongkat tetapi tidak bertindak apa-apa. Belum cukup umur untuk menggunakan sihir dengan bebas, eh? Mencengangkan, lebih memikirkan tentang teguran sekolah dan resiko dikeluarkan ketimbang nyawa."

Mata sang vampir yang tajam sanggup menangkap perubahan warna di kulit wajah si pemuda yang terlihat memudar dua tingkat di dalam keredupan malam. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, si vampir telah mencabut tongkatnya.

"Expelliarmus!"

Dan tongkat di tangan pemuda beraroma menggoda itu terhempas dari genggaman, meluncur dengan mulus ke rerumputan tinggi di dekat rumpun pohon cemara. Mata hijau yang membulat mengikuti arah letak jatuhnya si tongkat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Lagi-lagi si vampir kesulitan menahan tawa. "Kondisi kita sekarang berbalik… lagi."

Kedua manik giok kembali berputar ke arah pemuda pirang dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lambat nan dramatis. Parasnya yang menawan berkerut-kerut aneh sebentar lalu sekali lagi alis itu bertaut. Kedua tangannya yang terpaku pada udara kosong mendadak dibawanya ke depan tubuh, dua buah tinju terkepal. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, siap bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Rahang bawah si vampir melonggar drastis. Manusia muda kurus berwajah polos yang bahkan tidak setinggi jakunnya menantang dirinya, vampir pembunuh berfisik prima dengan tongkat siaga di tangan, untuk bertarung. Merlin, pemuda ini nekat dan sudah tidak waras!

Akhirnya tawa si pirang pun pecah. "Kau tidak mau menyerah, ya?"

Dan secepat kerjapan mata, kedua tubuh telah menempel tanpa jarak. Kedua tinju milik pemuda bermata cantik tertahan di antara dua dada yang menghimpit. Sepasang tangan menyegel punggung sang manusia dalam dekapan erat.

"Kau seharusnya tadi buang keraguanmu lalu melempariku dengan kutukan yang bagus selagi punya kesempatan."

Terhenyak, keterkejutan dan horor terpatri wajah rupawan sang pemuda nekat dengan begitu lezatnya. Degup jantungnya menggedor-gedor tulang rusuk, merambat langsung ke tubuh pemuda pirang yang memandanginya dengan lidah yang menjilati sudut bibir. Darah segar mengalir deras di dalam jalur-jalur pembuluh darah, memompa wewangian sedap dari pori-pori dan memenuhi udara di antara tubuh dua makhluk berbeda jenis. Vampir pirang menghela napas dengan khusyuk. Darah seorang perawan, tubuh yang belum pernah terjamah…

Telapak tangan yang menahan punggung menggelincir turun, menangkup kedua sisi bulatan bokong laki-laki berambut hitam. Penuh daging dan liat dalam remasan tangan, berbanding terbalik dengan tipisnya daging yang membalut perut yang disentuh sang vampir sebelumnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, wajah pemuda pirang dipaksa berpaling ke sebelah sisi. Rasa nyeri yang panas menyengat kulit menjelaskan bahwa sejurus yang lalu si manusia melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepadanya. Dengan segera, bekas merah berbentuk cap tangan memudar dari atas kulit bersamaan dengan rasa sakit berdenyut. Dan dengan segera pula, wajah pemburu pirang yang baru saja kembali diputar untuk menghadap mangsanya dipaksa menengadah menatap langit hitam.

Aliran darah baru menitik dari lubang hidungnya. Si manusia baru saja meninju hidung yang masih rapuh dari pemulihan. Tenaganya tidak kuat, tetapi pemuda ini tahu cara melayangkan pukulan di bagian yang tepat.

Kedua sudut bibir si vampir melebar. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih kuat, hendak meluapkan kemarahan ataukah ingin tertawa. Setelah memberi remasan terakhir, tangannya meninggalkan bokong hangat dan berpindah untuk membelenggu pergelangan tangan si lelaki muda liar dalam satu detik. Pemuda itu memberontak sia-sia dalam cengkeraman yang bergeming kokoh.

"Wow," komentar si rambut keemasan, "Sudah cukup lama aku tidak merasakan darahku sendiri. Dua kali dalam semalam malah." Seolah mempertegas, lidahnya meliuk ke atas bibir, menangkap tetesan darah yang masih mengucur. "Oleh pemuda mungil bertubuh molek pula," tambahnya dengan alis mengibas naik turun dengan sugestif.

Mata hijau berkilat penuh emosi bertakhta di atas paras merah padam. Dengan gigi mengertak dan upaya memberontak yang enerjik, dia menyemburkan cacian pedas, "Lintah bertaring sialan! Bajingan mesum! Makhluk brengsek! Lepaskan aku, dasar kurang ajar!"

"Ow wow wow," sambut si vampir seraya tergelak. "Tinju tidak berguna lagi, sekarang pakai makian? Kata-kata kotormu itu membuatku bergairah, kau tahu?" Napasnya memburu, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Teriakan sang manusia muda tersumbat udara saat dirinya didorong paksa ke atas tanah dingin berumput kasar. Berbaring dengan kaki terbuka, badannya dipaksa untuk menerima kehadiran badan lain di antara kedua pahanya. Menyadari posisi yang sangat intim, ia tak berhenti meronta-ronta dan mencoba menanduk-nanduk kepalanya ke wajah si vampir yang sayangnya tidak terjangkau.

Menyeringai lebar, pemuda berambut emas pucat menyaksikan perlawanan sia-sia di hadapannya dengan kepala penuh pemikiran yang dipelopori insting animalistik. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa ia akan menghisap dulu darah manusia elok ini? Atau melucuti pakaiannya lebih dulu? Mungkin ia akan meminum darahnya dulu sedikit… Kemudian, sambil menggagahi si pemuda ia bisa sekaligus menghisap lagi sisa darahnya. Ia pun bisa mengulur kapasitas darah yang dihisap seiring dengan berapa kali banyaknya ia ingin melepaskan hasrat seksualnya, untuk menjaga agar tubuh manusia ini tetap hangat – ia benci meniduri mayat. Berkali-kali dan terus menerus, hingga ia mendapatkan kepuasan jasmani penuh dan tak ada lagi setitik darah pun yang tersisa. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan meninggalkan jenazahnya lalu kembali ke tengah hutan dan kembali berburu di malam-malam berikutnya. Ya, rencana yang sempurna.

Diraupnya dagu pemuda yang menggeliat hebat di bawahnya dan memaksa menghadapnya hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Bola mata abu-abu itu sekali lagi bernuansa keperakan. Sang manusia merasa kekuatannya menguap dan sekelilingnya terasa mengabur kecuali mata yang menyala itu.

"Tenang dan diam. Jangan melawan," pemilik mata supranatural itu memerintah dan mangsanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan.

Melepas dagu si anak manusia beraroma manis, sang vampir tak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya. Sihir pemikat adalah salah satu senjata vampir dalam menaklukan buruan. Menumpulkan kerja otak serta kehendak personal mangsanya dan mereka akan menuruti segala keinginan yang dikatakan sang vampir. Memiliki julukan Kutukan Imperius eksklusif para vampir. Lakukan kontak mata dalam jarak dekat maka semuanya akan menjadi sangat mudah. Dengan korban yang bisa diajak bekerja sama, akan lebih sedikit darah yang tercecer sia-sia. Anak-anak dan para manusia berjiwa polos jauh lebih mudah jatuh dalam trik ini, dan pemuda berjiwa penolong ini jelas merupakan salah satu di antaranya.

Jemari pucat panjang mulai mempreteli kancing-kancing kemeja sang pemuda yang kini berbaring jinak. Mata hijaunya yang sangat cantik menatap nanar ke langit berbintang. Begitu kosong, tidak berkedip. Menarik turun kerah putih yang dikenakan si pemuda hingga bahu, vampir berambut emas memandangi leher jenjang dan pundak yang terlihat begitu ringan. Melihat secuplik dari keindahan yang tersembunyi dari tubuh sang pemuda rupawan, vampir pirang bisa mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa merupakan fenomena mengherankan jika seandainya pemuda ini memiliki kekasih yang tidak pernah berusaha menyentuh lebih lanjut.

Membenamkan hidung ke sana, sang predator menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian tubuh yang memabukkan. Hidungnya yang dingin disambut lelehan panas suhu tubuh manusia, sensasi yang menyenangkan. Sebelum lidahnya menyentuh kulit lembut pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, mendadak tubuh yang ditindihnya terasa bergetar. Kening si vampir berkerut. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia bergegas mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah calon korbannya.

Wajah itu berkerut-kerut seperti menahan sakit. Mata hijau masih tidak terpejam, tetapi pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil dengan cepat. Segera saja, sepasang mata zamrud itu terbelalak. Sembari meneguk udara banyak-banyak, fokus mulai kembali menyatu dalam penglihatannya dan syok merajai sekujur tubuhnya saat paras penuh sisi tajam sang vampir adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sedang menindih tubuhnya. Angin malam membuat dadanya menggigil serta membuatnya menyadari kekurangannya dalam kerapihan pakaian.

Syok bertransformasi menjadi histeria. Rontaan hebat kembali dan dorongan keras pada dada sukses mengirimkan si vampir yang masih tertegun terlempar dari atas tubuh sang mangsa yang belum tertaklukan dan menyediakan jarak beberapa meter darinya.

Sementara si pemuda mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, vampir pirang menatap mangsanya dengan tidak percaya. Manusia ini bisa menolak sihir pemikat vampir! Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi ataupun terdengar sebelumnya.

Manusia ini telah menggagalkan dia dari membunuh mangsa keduanya, melemparinya dengan batu bahkan menghantamkan yang lebih besar sampai hidungnya patah, menendang kakinya, beradu kepala, menamparnya, meninju hidungnya, memakinya dan berhasil memutus teknik pemaksaan halusnya. Menggeram dengan taring terpampang sempurna, dada sang vampir dipenuhi amarah menggelegak. Otot-otot dan urat di sekitar jari-jarinya menegang, kukunya yang keperakan berubah runcing dan memanjang seperti cakar hewan karnivora. Makhluk kecil ini tidak akan bisa mempermainkannya lagi!

Matanya menyapu mangsanya yang masih tak sanggup berdiri tetapi terus berupaya menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Rerumputan mengeluarkan bunyi mirip desisan di bawah badannya. Kancing kemejanya salah pasang sehingga kancing kanan paling bawah dan lubang kiri teratas tidak memiliki pasangan. Wajah elok pemuda itu pucat namun rona merah begitu pekatnya mewarnai kulit yang tipis hingga terlihat seperti berbintik-bintik. Terengah, bibir semerah arbei sedikit terbuka. Sepasang mata hijau berkerlip basah dengan cemerlang. Gemuruh jantungnya berdentum di telinga peka sang vampir. Geliat darah yang terpompa deras membuat gelombang keharuman pembangkit selera semakin memangil-manggil.

Vampir berambut emas bangkit, siap menyerang. Rasa haus yang telah diredam oleh darah seorang manusia utuh sebelumnya kembali muncul. Amat besar sehingga air liurnya sendiri terasa pedih di rongga mulutnya yang mengering. Ia tinggal menghambur maju dan membenamkan taringnya pada tubuh mungil di depannya.

_Tetapi rasanya sayang sekali._

Sedikit banyak sang vampir terkesan oleh manusia remaja ini. Belum pernah ia menemukan bocah senekat ini. Belum pernah ia menemukan mangsa sebandel ini. Belum pernah ia menemukan… manusia semenarik ini. Terasa amat sia-sia jika ia langsung menghisap habis darah menakjubkan tersebut dalam sekali santap. Darah harum yang entah kapan lagi bisa ia temui dalam diri seorang manusia. Tidak dengan kondisi terkutuknya.

Mungkin ia bisa bermain-main lebih lama lagi.

Sebuah rencana tersusun di kepalanya. Sembari menyeringai, sang vampir berjalan maju dengan kasual. Kuku-kukunya kembali normal dan ujung-ujung runcing gigi taring tersembunyi di balik bibir bagian bawah yang ditarik dengan sudut yang telah dipelajari dengan mahir. Wajah yang tidak sampai semenit lalu terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan bertransformasi drastis menjadi begitu normal dan ramah dengan begitu tiba-tibanya.

Terkesiap, si mata hijau menyipit waspada akan sosok berjubah hitam yang mendekatinya. Vampir muda berambut pirang itu _tersenyum_ kepadanya. Apa maunya?

Berjongkok elegan di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, vampir misterius dengan maksud tak kalah misterius membuka suara. "Hai," sapanya.

Mimik yang terbentuk di atas wajah rupawan si pemuda sangat tidak ternilai hingga membuat sang vampir nyaris terkikik gemas.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sepasang mata hijau membulat kaget lalu memicing dingin. Bibirnya merapat ketat.

"Ayolah, mungkin dengan memberitahu namamu situasi tidak menguntungkanmu ini bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik."

Sebuah pancingan. Tetapi si manusia tetap diam, bibirnya lebih merapat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu," ujar sang vampir, masih terlihat ramah. "Mungkin hal ini menentukan keputusanku atas kelangsungan hidupmu dan wanita tadi."

Sang vampir tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya. "Harnet Porter!" seru si pemuda dengan segera.

"Harnet Porter," ulang sang vampir. Senyumannya melebar. "Salam kenal, Harnet. Namaku Dragon Malvonian."

Dahi pemuda bernama Harnet berkerut, masih tidak mengerti alasan di balik perkenalan tiba-tiba dari seorang vampir yang belum lama ini hendak membunuh dan memerkosanya. Hal yang terakhir itu membuat wajahnya terasa memanas, sebagian disebabkan kemarahan, sebagian lagi karena malu.

"Boleh kutahu sebelumnya?" Vampir dengan nama Dragon – naga – membuka pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tepian hutan malam-malam begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jepret si manusia dengan garang.

"Sikap kooperatif juga membantuku memberi keputusan yang menguntungkan untukmu lho, Nettie." Bibir Dragon menahan lengkungan senyum yang disebabkan oleh perubahan raut muka sang manusia ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikannya.

"Pertama-tama, nama panggilanku Harry." Gigi pemuda itu mengertak geram. "Kedua, aku tidak memerlukan basa-basimu. Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

Terkekeh, Dragon yang terlihat terkesan oleh sikap si pemuda menjawab santai, "Baiklah, _Harry_. Pertama, apa yang menjadi keinginanku sudah jelas. Aku ingin darah dan tubuhmu." Kulit Harry memucat. "Kedua, aku mengajakmu bicara adalah bentuk itikad baikku untuk membuatmu memeroleh suatu pilihan."

Mata hijau Harry melebar sedikit tetapi penuh kewaspadaan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menawarkan sebuah perjanjian. Antara kau dan aku. Jika kau setuju, aku tidak akan mengambil nyawamu dan perempuan itu juga akan kulepaskan."

Setelah terdiam sejenak dan menimbang-nimbang, Harry mulai terlihat tertarik. "Jelaskan."

"Akan kujelaskan, tetapi tidak di sini. Aku tahu tempat yang lebih nyaman dari permukaan tanah hutan."

Pemuda tersebut langsung melotot dan tersentak hebat, seolah ada lonceng tanda bahaya berdentang ribut di dalam kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jika kau mau bicara, lakukan di sini. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk bersedia pergi berdua saja dengan seorang pembunuh sekaligus pemerkosa ke tempat yang tidak aku kenal!"

Dragon menggetuk-getukkan sebelah kakinya dengan tidak sabar. "Ada tiga hal." Dia menyorongkan tiga jari paling tengah dari tangan kanannya ke depan muka Harry. "Pertama, aku tidak pernah memerkosa siapapun di tempat ini." Jari manisnya terlipat ke dalam telapak, meninggalkan dua jari lain. "Kedua, perempuan di sana itu pingsan dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jadi secara teknis, kita sudah berdua saja sedari tadi." Hanya jari telunjuk yang tersisa. "Ketiga, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu. Jika mau, sekarang aku sudah memegangi dan memerkosamu. Buktinya, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Dengar ya, Tuan Vampir," Harry menyambar pedas, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya adalah pihak yang terdesak di sini. "Pertama, jika otakmu masih berfungsi dengan benar, maka kau akan ingat bahwa tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu kau berusaha memerkosaku. Jika seandainya tadi aku tidak lepas dari trik kendali otak entah-apa-itu-namanya, maka pasti sekarang…" Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghela napas dengan sedikit tersendat.

"…Kedua," lanjutnya, "kau sama sekali tidak membantah dirimu adalah pembunuh, artinya kau mengakuinya. Bukan hanya gadis itu, tapi aku yakin kau juga bertanggung jawab akan kematian dua orang penyihir dan tiga orang Muggle lain. Mereka ditemukan terbunuh dengan tubuh kehabisan darah selama dua minggu terakhir di dua desa sebelah yang masih termasuk kawasan Great Hangleton. Jelas perbuatan vampir."

Dragon hanya diam saja. Hal tersebut memang benar adanya.

"Ketiga, kau benar. Kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Oleh karenanya wahai Tuan Pembunuh dan Pemerkosa Potensial, sama sekali tidak ada alasan aku, tanpa senjata, percaya untuk mengikutimu ke 'tempat yang lebih nyaman'. Persetan dengan perjanjian atau apapun yang kau rencanakan! Jika kau memang mau bicara, lakukan di sini!"

Dragon menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar lupa kedudukanmu di sini, ya? Kau tawananku, kau ikuti caraku. Jika kau tidak setuju sebaiknya aku batalkan perjanjian yang kutawarkan dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Kita mulai dari wanita itu. Akan kubunuh dia di depan matamu, lalu…"

"Baik!" hardik Harry, "aku setuju!" Wajahnya terlihat merana seperti baru menandatangani persetujuan akan hukuman mati dirinya sendiri.

"Aah, seorang martir. Sedang apa malaikat sepertimu berkeliaran di bumi dengan raga seorang manusia?" Seringai Dragon tidak pernah terlihat begitu lebar.

"Jika kau berbuat macam-macam…" Harry meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang terlihat bergetar. "Jika kau sampai macam-macam…"

"Jangan khawatir." Nada suara Dragon terdengar seperti seseorang yang berusaha meyakinkan temannya, tetapi diiringi senyuman nakal. "Banyak hal 'macam-macam' yang ingin kuperbuat kepadamu." Setelahnya ia mengangkat dan memanggul tubuh Harry ke pundak kirinya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"TURUNKAN AKU!" Pemuda itu memekik-mekik, tangan dan kakinya bergerak ofensif, memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang.

"Mr. Porter, ini bagian dari perjanjian bukan?" Telapak tangan si vampir menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong molek sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju digotong-gotong olehm- SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!" Harry mulai menyesal akan persetujuannya dibawa pergi oleh si vampir berambut emas.

Langkah Dragon terarah kepada tubuh wanita muda yang dihantamnya dengan _Stunning Spell_. Harry, yang meskipun kepalanya tengah menghadap punggung Dragon menyadari ke mana tujuan sang vampir berjubah hitam.

"Apa yang…"

Dragon tidak menjawab. Langkahnya malah semakin cepat.

"Hei, kau sudah berjanji! Kau bilang akan melepas gadis itu!" Harry mendaratkan sejumlah pukulan ke punggung Dragon.

"Ya, di situ, lebih keras lagi. Kau punya tangan yang terampil memijat…"

"Jawab aku, brengsek! Apa ya- AH!" Kata-kata Harry terhenti saat Dragon menampar pantatnya.

"Harap tenang," katanya. Mencabut tongkatnya, Dragon mengarahkan ujungnya kepada gadis pingsan yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya. "Obliviate."

Pelafalan jampi memori tersebut segera membungkam Harry dari segala dugaan.

"Aku memegang janjiku, Harry," tukas Dragon, "aku mungkin akan melepaskan mangsa, tetapi aku tidak ingin ada saksi mata."

Harry hanya memejamkan mata dalam kelegaan.

"Apa wanita pingsan itu temanmu?"

Kepala Harry di punggung Dragon terasa bergerak menggeleng. "Aku tahu dia, tetapi dia sama sekali bukan temanku." Ia berterus terang sekaligus berharap bahwa dengan tidak adanya hubungan apapun di antara dirinya dan gadis itu akan membuat si vampir meninggalkan si gadis dan tidak menggunakannya untuk mengancamnya lagi.

Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir Dragon tanpa sepengetahuan Harry. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, kembali melewati pohon ek besar tempat pembunuhan terjadi malam ini. Dari punggung Dragon yang berbalik Harry dapat melihat sosok gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri, Anette Pucey namanya dan juga akhirnya sekilas menyaksikan rupa dan kondisi tubuh tak bernyawa gadis yang Harry kenali sebagai Miranda Fynn. Harry memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak berlama-lama menyaksikan wajah teramat pucat dari jenazah Miranda.

"Accio tongkat Harnet Porter."

Sebatang kayu kurus terlontar dari rumpun pohon cemara – tongkat Harry. Secara mantap, Dragon menangkap tongkat tersebut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melupakan tongkatmu begitu saja, bukan? Nah, aku sudah menunjukkan salah satu niat baikku. Sekarang kau diam dan nikmati perjalanan kita, oke?" Ia kemudian mengantongi tongkat tadi di saku yang jauh dari jangkauan Harry.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua absen dari penggunaan kata-kata. Dibawa ke dalam hutan, Harry memandangi cahaya-cahaya penerangan dari desanya yang semakin memudar di balik dedaunan rimbun. Beginilah ia sekarang, tanpa senjata di tangan, tanpa saksi mata, berdua saja dengan seorang vampir yang sempat hendak memerkosanya menuju tempat yang entah di mana.

Tangan sang vampir yang tengah memegangi dan menyatukan kedua pahanya, nyaris menyentuh area yang lebih atas. Harry merinding. Bagaimana jika vampir ini belum menyerah dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman warga agar tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya? Lagipula ia berhasil lepas dari kendali pikiran yang tadi dilakukan kepadanya… Bisa saja si vampir berniat memaksanya dengan jalan lain yang penuh kekerasan sehingga tidak mau memancing kehadiran pengganggu seribut apapun ia berteriak…

Debaran jantung meningkat drastis dan dengan kepala yang diposisikan lebih rendah dari pinggangnya serta bobot tubuh yang bertumpu pada perutnya, napasnya semakin berat dan sulit. Si vampir terdengar mengerang pelan.

"Apapun pikiran menegangkan yang ada di kepalamu, sebaiknya buang itu semua. Sudah cukup sulit bagiku untuk menahan diri dengan kehadiranmu, terlebih-lebih dengan tubuh menempel, detak jantung seriuh itu dan aroma darah yang menguat."

Harry menyentakkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Mudah bagimu bicara begitu! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dibawa olehmu ke dalam hutan?"

"Percayalah padaku," jawab Dragon sembari menggesek-gesekkan pipi kirinya ke sisi bokong Harry.

Jika Harry berada di hadapan Dragon, maka ia pasti menyaksikan cengiran lebar di wajah pucat si vampir. Jika Dragon berada di hadapan Harry, maka ia pasti menyaksikan paras Harry ditelan kobaran warna merah.

"Kalau kau sampai berani macam-macam…" Buku-buku jari Harry memutih dalam kepalan.

Kepala sang vampir menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, membuat rambut emas pudarnya menyapu pinggang kurus Harry. "Kau masih berusaha mengancamku? Seingatku, Mr. Porter, kau tak bersenjata dan tenaga manusiamu jauh lebih inferior dariku. Kau tak punya hal yang bisa digunakan untuk mengancamku."

"Punya!" sambar pemuda berambut hitam. "Jika kau berani _menyentuhku _dan membunuhku, maka aku bersumpah aku akan jadi hantu lalu menggentayangimu seumur hidup!"

Tawa Dragon meledak. Manusia yang satu ini benar-benar menarik. "Sayangnya ada cacat besar dalam rencana balas dendammu itu. Jika aku memutuskan hanya untuk 'menyentuhmu' tetapi tidak membunuhmu, maka apa kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri? Lagipula jika kau jadi hantu dan menggentayangiku maka kau justru memanjakanku setiap saat dengan wajah manismu itu."

"Saat kau berani menyentuhku dan membiarkanku hidup setelahnya adalah saat di mana sisa hidupmu akan dipenuhi teror. Aku akan memburumu, Dragon Malvonian! Aku akan memburumu dan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Lalu aku akan memotong bagian tubuh yang telah menyentuhku dan ayo kita saksikan, apa kemampuan memulihkan dirimu bisa menumbuhkan bagian itu kembali!" serang Harry berapi-api. "Dan jika kau membunuhku, mari kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa bilang aku manis saat aku menggentayangimu dengan wajah pucat pasi, mata nyaris keluar dan mulut penuh sumpah serapah!"

Perjalanan pun diramaikan oleh ancaman dan gertakan dari Harry yang harus Dragon akui, beberapa di antaranya cukup mengesankan. Harry baru saja sampai pada bagian 'akan menusukkan pasak berkait ke dalam tenggorokan si vampir sial sampai menembus jantung hingga tersangkut lalu menariknya keluar' ketika Dragon akhirnya memotong kata-katanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ia lalu menurunkan si pemuda yang segera memandangi daerah sekitarnya dengan waspada dan tubuh sedikit oleng karena berusaha memeroleh kekuatan kakinya kembali.

Mereka telah jauh ke dalam hutan. Tidak sejauh yang dibayangkan Harry, tetapi jelas tak ada pemukiman manusia di sekitarnya. Di hadapannya terdapat tanah kosong yang dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi. Ia tidak pernah berada sejauh ini ke dalam hutan, tidak pula saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Daerah ini juga terlihat amat jarang dikunjungi manusia walaupun arena kosong di depannya terlihat begitu ganjil. Lengan kokoh sang vampir menyentuh punggung Harry, membuat pemuda itu hampir melompat kaget.

"Ayo," ajak Dragon dan Harry terpaksa menurut. Lari dari si vampir adalah tindakan gegabah, walau ikut dengan makhluk buas berwujud manusia itu juga merupakan hal yang sama gegabahnya.

Berdua mereka berjalan menuju tanah kosong dan sebelum Harry sempat berspekulasi, ia merasakan adanya barikade aliran sihir di mana ia dan Dragon tengah berjalan menembusnya. Sebuah gubuk kayu tua tiba-tiba saja berdiri di tanah kosong tersebut.

Harry mengerjap dalam pemahaman. _Ward_. Ada lapisan sihir pelindung menyelubungi rumah itu dan dibuat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari mata manusia. Setiap rumah penyihir umumnya dipasangi _ward_, tetapi jarang yang sampai menyembunyikan bentuk fisik bangunan itu sendiri.

"Aku baru saja mengundangmu melewati kubah sihir yang kupasang yang adalah satu-satunya cara untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Jika kau adalah penyusup yang tidak kubawa masuk dan menerobos paksa, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan tidak menyenangkan. Yah, walau sebelumnya aku telah memasang beberapa mantra yang membuat orang-orang tidak berminat mendekati 'tanah kosong' ini. Tetapi setelah ini, kau dapat melihat keberadaan gubuk ini dari luar pelindung dan keluar masuk sesuka hati."

"Dan kau memberitahuku tentang ini karena?" Harry melirik Dragon dengan curiga. Ia terpaksa menyeret langkahnya karena tangan sang vampir yang masih menempel di punggungnya membimbingnya untuk menaiki anak tangga di depan pintu gubuk.

"Bagian dari perjanjian yang akan kubahas nanti," jawab Dragon ringan sambil memasang senyum. Ia membuka pintu gubuk. Menjentikkan tongkatnya, empat buah obor di masing-masing dinding menyala, begitupun dengan sebatang lilin besar di atas meja.

Gubuk itu tidak besar, area dalamnya sederhana. Jelas merupakan bangunan yang telah lama ditinggalkan dan dipakai Dragon sebagai tempat tinggal sementara, tetapi bagian dalamnya relatif bersih dari debu. Terdapat perabot-perabot usang yang sepertinya merupakan peninggalan pemilik aslinya.

Di depan pintu, pada pojok ruangan terdapat meja kayu persegi dengan tiga buah kursi. Di dinding sebelah kiri dari pintu terdapat sebuah perapian tanpa api berdekatan dengan sebuah tungku api yang tidak dinyalakan. Sebuah kuali kosong untuk meramu nampak siap di atas tungku. Terdapat tiga buah lemari tua berbeda ukuran, dua buah jendela dan sebuah pintu lain – mungkin kamar kecil. Pada sisi kanan nampaklah sebuah tempat tidur yang muat untuk satu hingga dua orang. Hal yang terakhir membuat Harry menolak melangkah masuk meskipun lengan Dragon memberi tekanan di punggung untuk memintanya maju.

Harry menggeleng. "Kita bicara di luar saja."

Sang vampir menggeram tidak sabar. Lengan kekarnya mendorong tubuh kurus pemuda itu ke tengah ruangan. Pemilik rambut segelap arang itu baru memeroleh keseimbangannya kembali saat ia mendengar pintu ditutup. Bunyi logam menjadi pertanda pintu dikunci.

Menoleh ke arah sang vampir yang berdiri di depan pintu, Harry menemukan pemuda pirang itu terlihat begitu dingin, tak memasang wajah ramah penuh senyum seperti saat mengajaknya ke gubuk. Ia terlihat kembali sepenuhnya ke dirinya pada awal mereka bertemu, saat ia mencoba memaksa Harry. Sepasang mata abu-abunya terlihat memancarkan kemilau samar keperakan.

Harry mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja si vampir hanya berpura-pura mau menawarkan perjanjian. Dari awal dia ingin membawanya ke 'tempat yang lebih nyaman dari permukaan tanah hutan' lengkap dengan tempat tidur. Bagaimana bisa Harry tidak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa vampir ini mengincar tubuhnya – selain darahnya? Mata batu giok segera mengawasi jendela. Ia akan berlari lalu melompat keluar dengan mendobrak daun jendela beserta kacanya jika seandainya vampir pirang itu berupaya mendesaknya.

"Tidak perlu melompat ke jendela," ujar Dragon, terlihat tengah mengurut dahinya dengan tangan kiri. "Sesaat tadi aku sulit menguasai diri karena aroma tubuhmu menjadi semakin tajam di dalam ruangan tertutup. Sekarang aku mampu mengontrol instingku."

Masih terlihat ragu, Harry memandangi sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Sebuah peti kayu ceri dengan ornamen keperakan di atas meja menarik perhatiannya. Ukurannya sedang dan Harry berharap benda itu tidak terlalu berat untuk diangkat dan dihantamkan.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan peti itu jika kau berpikir untuk memukulku dengan itu." Lagi-lagi Dragon bisa memahami pikiran Harry. "Hanya karena kau berhasil memukulku dengan batu bukan berarti aku semudah itu untuk diserang. Waktu itu perhatianku tersita oleh aroma tubuh dan darahmu yang muncul tiba-tiba, tetapi saat ini aku tidak lengah sama sekali. Kayu ataupun batu akan remuk oleh terjanganku. Sebaiknya kau duduk dan kita bicara."

Melangkah mundur mendekati salah satu kursi, Harry duduk perlahan seraya mengawasi Dragon yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Jarak mereka tidak jauh, Dragon bisa dengan mudah melompat ke arahnya kapan saja tanpa bisa dihindari.

Dragon mengabaikan kesangsian yang begitu kentara di air muka Harry dan mulai bicara ke inti persoalan. "Baik. Kita akan membahas mengenai perjanjian."

Dalam ketegangan Harry memilin ujung kemejanya yang salah kancing. Pelipisnya dialiri sebutir jernih keringat dingin.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang vampir, Harry?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Harry mengingat-ngingat hal yang ia tahu. "Vampir memiliki taring, pucat dan dingin seperti mayat. Mereka memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan di atas kemampuan manusia. Sinar matahari mengganggu mereka, bahkan dapat mengakibatkan luka bakar serius. Mereka mengonsumsi darah baik hewan atau manusia dan dapat menginfeksi manusia untuk berubah menjadi seperti mereka lewat gigitan jika seandainya korban gigitan masih menyisakan darah di tubuhnya. Menurut sejarah, puluhan tahun yang lalu vampir bukan ancaman tetapi tiba-tiba, kira-kira tiga puluh tahun lalu hingga sekarang mereka menyerang dan memangsa manusia baik Muggle dan penyihir dengan serampangan."

Dragon mengangguk-angguk. "Sebagian besar memang benar, tetapi beberapa di antaranya adalah kesalahpahaman. Aku akan memberitahumu sedikit tentang kami." Mata abu-abunya tidak tertuju pada Harry melainkan memandang tembok di seberangnya seolah tengah menghimpun sesuatu.

"Mengenai penampilan fisik kami, ya, kau benar. Kami bertaring dan berkulit sedingin tubuh orang mati. Umumnya kami pucat dan terlihat seperti tidak memiliki pori-pori. Mengenai matahari… ada hal yang harus kau ketahui. Tidak semua vampir dapat terpengaruh sedemikian rupa akan matahari. Aku contohnya. Aku dapat berjalan di tengah matahari terik tanpa mengalami luka bakar. Bagiku sinar matahari memang tidak terasa menyenangkan di kulit, sedikit melemahkan kekuatanku, tetapi tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat besar apalagi luka."

Harry terlihat tertarik. Ia mendapatkan informasi tentang vampir langsung dari salah satu kaum mereka.

"Terdapat jenis vampir yang berbeda. Ada kaum kami yang seperti istilah di antara kaummu sebagai Pureblood – Berdarah Murni, mereka adalah vampir yang terlahir sebagai vampir dan merupakan buah pernikahan antara vampir yang juga terlahir sebagai vampir, tidak terkontaminasi. Aku adalah vampir Berdarah Murni. Kami, para vampir Berdarah Murni, memiliki kekuatan yang teramat besar dibandingkan vampir yang lain. Kami tidak akan terluka bakar karena matahari, kami lebih cepat dan kuat, lebih cepat menyembuhkan diri, lebih mampu mengendalikan keinginan fisik.

"Golongan vampir yang lain adalah Madeblood – Berdarah Ciptaan. Mereka tidak terlahir sebagai vampir, mereka pada awalnya adalah makhluk lain, umumnya manusia. Saat digigit, jika darah mereka yang masih tersisa disuntikkan racun kami, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi vampir lainnya. Mereka lebih lemah dari kaum Darah Murni juga memiliki kontrol yang lebih lemah atas nafsu utama vampir dewasa, yaitu darah dan seks. Mereka lebih terpengaruh sinar matahari dan beberapa di antara mereka dapat mengalami luka bakar. Yang terakhir, Half-Blood - Berdarah Campuran. Mereka buah pernikahan dari vampir Berdarah Murni dan Berdarah Ciptaan. Kekuatan mereka berada di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan vampir Berdarah Ciptaan yang memiliki keturunan dengan sesamanya akan tetap menghasilkan peranakan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Banyak di antara kami yang terlahir dengan kekuatan sihir, terutama dari kalangan Berdarah Murni. Itu sebabnya aku bisa memiliki dan memakai ini." Dragon mengeluarkan tongkatnya sekilas lalu mengantonginya kembali. "Walaupun vampir yang awalnya adalah manusia penyihir juga banyak yang mampu mempertahankan sihirnya. Dan kami mampu mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman manusia, tetapi darah tetaplah yang paling pokok dan tak dapat tergantikan, juga kadang sulit untuk ditolak."

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Harry tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan racun yang disuntikkan?"

"Pengamatan bagus," puji Dragon. "Kami para vampir dapat memilih untuk memasukkan 'venom' pengubah ke dalam tubuh mangsa atau tidak. Jadi, walaupun mangsa masih hidup setelah digigit, mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir. Akan tetapi kenyataan akan selalu ditemukannya korban vampir yang kehabisan darah – dikarenakan vampir lapar umumnya selalu menghabiskan hingga tetes darah terakhir - mungkin membuat manusia berspekulasi bahwa _hanya_ perlu sisa darah untuk mengubah mereka."

"Dan kau menceritakan semua ini kepadaku karena?"

Seringai yang khas terbentuk di paras pualam Dragon. "Ini sedikit banyak akan menjelaskan perjanjian di antara kita."

Mata hijau cemerlang terlihat terbelalak. "K-kau… ingin aku memberikanmu darahku. Kau bisa mengambil darahku tanpa mengubahku… artinya kau bisa saja menjadikanku sapi perah!"

"'Sapi perah' adalah istilah yang buruk, Harry. Tetapi aku senang, kau cukup intelek untuk langsung mengetahui arah pembicaraan kita." Dragon menumpukan dua lengannya ke atas kasur sehingga bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" desis Harry yang nyaris menjadi penyerupaan sempurna dari desisan seekor ular.

"Aromamu, Harry," Dragon menjawab dengan begitu ringan seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang sejelas dan seawam fakta bahwa matahari itu terbit di pagi hari. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar dan menarik napas panjang penuh apresiasi akan keharuman sang manusia. "Vampir gemar minum darah manusia, ya, tetapi terdapat manusia-manusia tertentu yang memiliki aroma tubuh dan darah yang jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Para manusia itu membuat para vampir tergila-gila hingga akan melakukan banyak hal untuk memeroleh darah mereka. Jika manusia itu adalah seorang perawan, darah mereka akan lebih jernih di penciuman dan rasanya lebih segar, tetapi itu bukan hal yang terlalu utama. Aroma esensi asli jauh lebih penting." Dragon melirik Harry. "Walau itu jelas bukan masalah di sini."

Napas Harry tertahan. "Jadi… aku memiliki aroma tubuh dan darah yang menarik bagimu dan juga karena aku seorang… _virgin_ – perawan, kau…"

"Ya, Harry. Kau salah satu dari para manusia yang memiliki aroma lebih menggoda dibanding manusia lainnya, setidaknya bagiku." Dragon menjilati bibirnya. "Ini perjanjian di antara kita. Kau memberikan darahmu kepadaku secara rutin maka aku tidak akan memburu manusia di kawasan Great Hangleton ini. Aku tidak takut sinar matahari, jadi kau tidak bisa menghindar dariku dengan memanfaatkan siang hari. Jika kau mencoba kabur, akan kubunuh lebih banyak penduduk di desamu."

"Dengan kata lain aku memang sapi perah bagimu," sembur Harry pedas.

"Sudah kubilang, istilah itu-"

"Tetapi bukankah memang benar begitulah peranku di perjanjian sial ini?" Mata hijau memantulkan cahaya api obor dengan sempurna, mewakili kemarahan yang meluap-luap. "Kau memanfaatkan para penduduk yang tidak bersalah dalam perjanjian ini untuk mengancamku dan memaksaku untuk tunduk! Kau juga merampas kebebasanku dengan melakukan rutinitas pemberian darah yang hanya akan menguntungkanmu!"

"Karena aku tahu seseorang yang berjiwa martir sepertimu akan berusaha melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang-orang. Kenekatanmu dan kegigihanmu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan bukan temanmu tadi telah menunjukkan cukup banyak kepadaku. Tidak ada yang lebih efektif dibandingkan memakai ancaman yang benar-benar kau takutkan, bukan?"

"Iblis," desis Harry.

Senyuman kembali tersungging di paras pucat Dragon. "Begitulah aku, Harry. Dan karena kau sudah tahu betapa iblisnya aku, maka sebaiknya sekarang kau lepas bajumu lalu duduk di pangkuanku. Aku menginginkan hal lain selain darahmu diikutsertakan ke dalam perjanjian kita."

Terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari Dragon, Harry berkata tergagap, "T-tapi k-kau bilang… D-darah perawan…"

"Aku bilang darah seorang perawan lebih jernih di hidung dan lebih segar, tetapi itu hanya berupa bonus kecil yang tidak terlalu penting. Mereka seperti makanan yang baru selesai dimasak, aromanya lebih jelas dan tajam, tetapi yang jauh lebih penting adalah inti dasar dari aroma dan rasa darah itu sendiri. Aromamu akan sedikit berubah tetapi akan tetap sangat menarik bagiku. Bukankah tadi aku sempat bilang bahwa darah dan seks adalah kebutuhan utama vampir dewasa?"

"Aku menolak!" Harry menggebrak meja.

Mengusap poni yang bergelayut di dahinya, sang vampir kembali memainkan kartunya. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan kunjungan malam ke beberapa rumah penduduk? Desamu bukan desa penyihir murni, Harry. Ada banyak Muggle tinggal di sana yang tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk membela diri. Oh ya, jangan lupakan si gadis pingsan di hutan tadi. Mungkin ia masih belum sadar dan dengan kecepatanku dan Apparation bukan masalah untuk kembali ke tempat tadi dalam tempo singkat."

Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat. "K-kau memintaku untuk melacurkan diri kepadamu sebagai ganti keselamatan penduduk? Kau benar-benar makhluk rendah, pemerkosa biadab!"

"Selalu ada hal yang dipertaruhkan untuk kepedulian akan sesama, Harry. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih, nyawa penduduk yang mungkin adalah temanmu atau tubuhmu." Sang vampir menyeringai teramat lebar; deret giginya terlihat memantulkan penerangan layaknya mutiara. Sudah final. Pemuda di depannya pasti akan menyerah dan melayaninya malam ini. Darah nikmat dan tubuh hangat seorang manusia yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun… malam ini, dia adalah vampir paling beruntung di dunia.

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu seperti sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah punya kekasih…," bisiknya lirih.

Dragon pasti akan mengira pengakuan itu merupakan kebohongan dalam upaya menghindar dari tuntutannya jika ia tidak melihat bagaimana bola mata cantik nan basah tersebut memandang. "Kau kira dengan mengatakan begitu maka aku akan melepasmu begitu saja? Aku sudah cukup bermurah hati dari memaksa secara kasar menjadi menawarkan dengan halus, Harry."

"Kau boleh ambil darahku, tetapi jangan… jangan yang satu itu."

"Putuskan saja pacarmu itu," desak Dragon sembari bersedekap. "Lagipula kau laki-laki, dengan sedikit ramuan obat, semua bekasnya akan hilang dan tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Tangan Harry menyentak sedikit seolah hendak menampar Dragon namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Dasar egois! Semurah dan semudah itukah kau menilai kehormatanku? Kau kira jika aku setuju menyerahkan diriku padamu maka itu akan jauh lebih baik dari perkosaan? Tidak! Kau tetap adalah pemerkosa yang memaksa diriku untuk merendahkan diri dan bahkan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Jikalau semuanya terjadi, selamanya aku akan menanggung aib atas perbuatanmu! Aku tidak akan lagi mampu mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah orang-orang yang berarti bagiku! Oh, mungkin pembicaraan tentang harga diri sama sekali tidak akan masuk ke otakmu yang isinya hanya pembunuhan, darah dan seks!"

Si vampir memandanginya dalam-dalam dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Manusia muda ini amat mengesankannya. Tempramental memang. Juga naïf, polos, sekaligus kuat, bermoral, penuh keberanian, kebaikan dan berhati lembut. "Jangan bilang kau adalah salah satu dari orang melankolis yang menganggap bahwa saat pertama kali berhubungan adalah dengan orang yang tepat, dengan hati yang siap, di momen yang spesial dan segala tetek bengeknya, Harry."

Manusia menarik itu tidak membuang waktu untuk membalas, "Ya! Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu! Aku bangga menganut pandangan seperti itu! Aku menghargai diriku sendiri!"

Rahang sang vampir yang mengeras menjadi rileks, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda keramahan seperti ketika mengajak Harry bicara di hutan. "Walaupun aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal yang bisa kau pelajari untuk menyenangkan kekasihmu?" Senyuman jahil yang cukup lama hilang kembali mampir di wajah runcing Dragon.

Harry tersentak seolah baru disembur dengan sesuatu yang najis. "Kau… menjijikkan!"

"Ayolah," bujuk Dragon, "dengan pengalaman, teknik dan kemampuanku aku bisa menunjukkan cara hebat untuk memanjakan gadismu itu. Aku bisa menjadi teladan yang baik untukmu." Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Harry terdiam sejenak. "B-bukan perempuan," Harry berkata gugup, "dia laki-laki."

"Impotensi," putus Dragon mendadak.

Harry mendelik. "M-maaf?"

"Pacarmu impotensi. Dari baumu aku tahu jelas bahwa dirimu benar-benar masih sepolos anak ingusan. Dengan tubuh seperti milikmu, aneh sekali jika dia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam." Mata abu-abu pun menggerayangi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam.

Hening sesaat.

"Hei!" bentak Harry, wajahnya merah padam. Menyadari tatapan Dragon, pose duduknya menjadi defensif dengan kaki merapat dan tangan bersilang. "Tidak semua orang itu punya otak sekotor kau! Jangan samakan dia dengan dirimu!"

"Hmm," Dragon bersedekap, matanya seperti menerawang menembus langit-langit. "Anunya kecil kalau begitu. Mungkin dia malu menunjukkannya padamu. Memang 'sih, dengan lampu padam pun kamu pasti tetap bisa merasakannya, jadi dia tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Anunya tidak kecil!" tampik Harry panas, membela kekasihnya. Setelahnya ia terbelalak dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan keras, nyaris seperti tamparan.

Tawa Dragon pecah. "Wah wah wah! Kau tidak selugu dugaanku ya? Katakan, apa yang kau lihat? Sejauh apa kalian 'bermain'?" Untuk kedua kalinya, alis pirang tua mengibas naik turun dengan sugestif.

Wajah Harry lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kali ini bahkan merambati lehernya. "T-tidak seperti itu! Keluarkan pikiranmu dari selokan!"

"Tapi kau bilang anunya tidak kecil dengan yakin seolah berdasarkan fakta," Dragon mengingatkan, "artinya kau memperhatikan apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya itu atau melihat langsung dari balik celananya. Nakal kau, Harry. Apa diam-diam kau berfantasi tentang itu?"

"Hei!" Tangan Harry terkepal. Seandainya tongkatnya ada bersamanya, ia sudah melempar guna-guna kepada si vampir mesum. "Itu bukan mauku! Kami pernah berenang di sungai dengan baju lengkap. Pakaian basah memberikan cukup banyak informasi, kau tahu? Dan bukannya maksudku untuk melihatnya. Lagipula kami berdua laki-laki, tubuh kami sama, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk berfantasi tentang hal tersebut!"

Kedua siku sang vampir bertumpu di atas paha sehingga membuat badannya tertekuk tajam. "Kau baru saja memberiku ide. Berenang berdua denganmu tidak terdengar buruk. Aku jelas tidak keberatan jika kau 'memberiku banyak informasi'." Ia lalu mengirimkan senyuman bertaring ke arah Harry.

Berdecak sebal, pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang di telinga si vampir terdengar seperti 'kayak aku akan bersedia saja' kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya. Kau bilang punyanya tidak kecil, artinya kau membandingkannya dengan milik orang lain," simpul Dragon. "Jangan-jangan kau membandingkannya dengan milikmu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tetapi kedua kakinya merapat. Cengiran lebar seolah membagi dua wajah Dragon. Manusia ini sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda dan kadang sangat mudah ditebak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bandingkan milik pacarmu dengan punyaku?" tawar Dragon dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku penasaran, sebesar apa 'sih anu pacar kesayanganmu itu?"

Raut muka pemuda bermata hijau tertekuk aneh, seolah ada yang sedang menyodorkan kotoran naga ke bawah hidungnya. "'Kami berdua laki-laki, tubuh kami sama'," ia mengulang kata-kata yang pernah dilontarkannya. "Aku saja tidak berminat berkhayal tentang tubuh pacarku sendiri, jadi kenapa pula aku mau melihat punyamu?"

"Aku pria dewasa yang telah berkembang sempurna," tandas pria muda berambut pirang tersebut, "apa kau tidak penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana milik seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa darimu?" Lagi-lagi alisnya naik turun.

Di luar dugaan, Harry tidak bertambah merah. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya. "Dia juga lebih tua dariku, jelas sudah dewasa, jadi argumenmu tidak valid."

"Astaga!" seru Dragon, bahasa tubuhnya dilebih-lebihkan. "Kupikir masalah impotensi itu bukan sungguhan, tapi ternyata! Berapa umurnya? Delapan puluh? Sembilan puluh?"

Pemuda berambut hitam mengilat itu melotot. "Dia masih belasan tahun, terima kasih!" Semakin lama Harry semakin sebal.

Cengiran mewarnai rupa Dragon yang sudah putih pucat dengan kemilau putih gigi. Suasana yang tadinya berat di antara mereka terasa lebih ringan. "Tawaranku masih tersedia jika kau berminat untuk belajar cara melayani dan menyenangkan kekasihmu itu. Saat kalian melakukannya nanti, dengan bimbinganku kau pasti mampu membuat malam begitu eksplosif, kau akan mengguncang dunianya."

Mengerutkan hidung dengan jijik, Harry menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Memasang wajah sedih yang jelas dibuat-buat, Dragon menjatuhkan bahunya dengan lesu. "Aku tidak bisa mengubah pendirianmu, ya?"

Sedetik kemudian mata Harry berbinar saat menyadari maksud Dragon. Vampir itu mengubah pendiriannya terhadap tuntutannya akan seks dari Harry. "Hanya darahku. Hanya itu yang akan aku setujui."

"Baik!" Sang vampir berambut emas menepuk tangan keras sebanyak satu kali seolah telah menetapkan keputusan. "Perjanjian di antara kita telah ditetapkan. Kau akan memberikanku darahmu secara rutin. Untuk beberapa minggu pertama, kau akan datang kemari setiap malam. Setelah waktu yang kutentukan, jeda antara kunjungan akan kurenggangkan sesuai kebutuhanku. Perjanjian ini berlaku selama aku menetap di Great Hangleton."

Harry melotot. "Se-setiap malam?"

"Kompensasi akan tubuh molekmu yang lolos dariku," jawab Dragon mantap yang membuat Harry memutar matanya sekali lagi. "Kuharap kau ingat dengan baik rute yang kutempuh saat kemari tadi. Aku tidak ber-Apparate dan malah menggotongmu dengan alasan itu."

"Mengenai jarak dari rumahku kemari mungkin bisa kuusahakan, tetapi aku harus mengelabui Silias setiap malam untuk kabur diam-diam!" Muka Harry dipenuhi kepanikan hebat.

Dragon terlihat tertarik dengan nama yang tergelincir tidak sengaja dari mulut Harry. "Silias?"

"Ayah baptisku," terang Harry yang kelihatannya berusaha untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah acak-acakan. "Aku tinggal bersamanya. Bisa mati aku diinterogasi olehnya kalau dia tahu aku menyelinap keluar malam-malam!"

Dragon hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Itu urusan dan masalahmu."

"Oh ya?" cecar Harry jengkel, "gara-gara siapa ya aku bisa terbelit masalah seperti ini?"

"Bukan salahku kau beraksi sebagai pahlawan tadi dan punya aroma yang begitu menggiurkan."

"Jika kau tidak membunuh wanita tadi dan berusaha menyerang yang lainnya maka aku tidak akan menghambur dan ikut campur!"

"Kau tidak bisa memprotes insting dasarku sebagai vampir, Harry." Mata abu-abu menatap manik seindah warna giok dalam-dalam. "Sekarang, aku menagih darahmu sebagai bagian dari perjanjian."

"Sekarang?" Tubuh Harry terasa lemas. "Tetapi kau baru saja membunuh dan menghisap habis darah seorang manusia..."

"… Yang beraroma darah jelek."

"Vampir pilih-pilih makanan?" tanya Harry heran.

"Pada umumnya tidak, walau jelas manusia dengan keharuman istimewa sepertimu sulit untuk ditolak. _Dan_," Dragon memotong dengan cepat saat Harry baru saja membuka mulut yang sepertinya akan mengatainya 'rakus', "aku memiliki kondisi khusus."

Lidah yang hendak meneriakkan 'rakus' segera melemparkan konten yang berbeda karena didera penasaran. "Yaitu?"

"Banyak manusia yang tidak tahu, tetapi penyebab perilaku begitu banyak vampir berubah selama tiga puluh tahun terakhir ada pemicunya. Dunia vampir tengah kacau. Terdapat intrik di kalangan vampir berkuasa dan para petinggi. Kaum-kaum, baik yang tinggi sampai yang lebih rendah terutama Madeblood ikut berulah di mana-mana. Di salah satu peristiwa pada awal-awal kekisruhan, aku dikutuk."

"Aku tidak heran ada yang mengutukmu gara-gara sikapmu itu," gumam Harry pelan kepada dirinya sendiri tetapi pendengaran peka Dragon mendengarnya.

"Intinya," tandas Dragon, tidak acuh pada kata-kata Harry, "karena kutukan itu seleraku akan darah menjadi… sulit. Darah manusia pada umumnya jadi begitu jelek, baik bau dan rasanya bagiku. Tetapi kau langka, kau begitu harum dan manis di penciumanku. Dan aku juga sering mengalami kesulitan mengontrol hasrat seksualku seperti kalangan Madeblood. Kurasa kau tahu sekarang kenapa aku sempat hampir memerkosamu dan begitu inginnya berhubungan denganmu."

Kening Harry mengernyit dalam ketidaknyamanan akan percakapan soal seks. "Uhm," sergah Harry, ia seperti sadar akan sesuatu di cerita Dragon barusan. "'Pada awal-awal kekisruhan'? Jika itu kira-kira tiga puluh tahun yang lalu maka berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Empat puluh tujuh."

"Lihat siapa yang kakek-kakek!" cetus Harry, mengingat tuduhan impotensi dan tua renta yang dilontarkan Dragon pada kekasihnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek?" Dragon melambaikan telapak tangannya ke sekujur fisiknya yang terlihat begitu bugar, muda dan tegap.

"Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau yang pantas menjadi ayahku dari segi umur berusaha meniduriku yang jauh lebih muda!" sungut Harry tidak percaya.

"Memang berapa umurmu?"

Harry menyandarkan badannya ke meja. "Sebentar lagi enam belas."

"Sedap," komentar Dragon yang membuat Harry berjengit geli dan mual.

Tiba-tiba saja Dragon mengeluarkan tongkatnya, membuat Harry tersentak dan secara reflek memasukkan tangan ke saku untuk mencabut tongkatnya yang tidak ada. Kekalutan Harry teralihkan oleh Dragon yang menyodorkan tangannya seperti mengajak bersalaman.

"Kita membuat sumpah akan perjanjian kita."

Mendelik kaget, Harry terbata-bata. "S-Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar?"

"Tidak seberat itu," tampik Dragon. "Ini hanya memastikan bahwa kau akan memenuhi tugasmu dan merahasiakannya. Jika gagal, maka akan ada kejutan tak menyenangkan siap menyambutmu." Seringai bertaring Dragon terlihat seperti wujud Boggart di mata Harry.

"Apa ganjaran yang kuterima jika… aku gagal?"

"Kusisakan itu sebagai kejutan."

"Mana mungkin aku setuju begitu saja dengan vampir mesum sepertimu tentang sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui pasti?" Harry nyaris histeris.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menerimanya jika kau patuh pada tanggung jawabmu."

"Bagaimana jika ada kondisi tertentu?" tanya Harry berang. "Bagaimana jika aku sakit atau mendapat halangan? Lagipula kau meminta aku yang kemari, pasti akan banyak kesulitan yang kutemui. Kenapa pula bukan kau yang menemuiku agar lebih mudah?"

"Tiga puluh tahun aku tersiksa oleh kutukan, Harry. Aku ingin bersantai dan menikmati hidup sejenak. Pemuda manis bertubuh indah datang kepadaku membawakan makanan… Menawarkan diri…" Mata Dragon menerawang jauh, membuat Harry ingin menggamparkan kesadaran kepadanya.

"Tapi tenang saja," lanjut Dragon yang sudah kembali ke bumi. "Jika kau tidak secara sengaja tidak memenuhi tanggung jawabmu untuk memberikan darah, atau mengatakan tentang aku beserta perjanjian ini di luar kehendakmu atau dengan seizinku, maka hukuman tidak akan berlaku."

Pemuda berambut hitam memandangi tangan Dragon yang terulur dengan ragu. "Hukumannya," tuntut Harry, "aku ingin tahu hukumannya." Ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan hal yang riskan seperti sihirnya.

"Tidak berat," bilang Dragon dengan keceriaan yang mengkhawatirkan. "Jika kau gagal maka hukumannya adalah kau mendadak akan merasa pakaian adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan lebih memilih tanpa mengenakan mereka, memamerkan tubuhmu kepada dunia."

"Bisa tidak 'sih otakmu lepas dari hal-hal porno sekali saja?" tanya Harry ngeri. Ia tidak mau menyambut tangan Dragon.

"Harry," sebut Dragon dengan rendah dan dalam. Matanya berkilat sekejap. "Ingat bahwa malam masih panjang bagiku untuk melakukan kunjungan keliling."

Mendadak Harry teringat kembali bahwa vampir riang yang tadi menggodanya dan banyak berkelakar ini adalah vampir yang sama dengan yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan enam orang. Vampir yang dengan mudah dapat membunuh dirinya yang tidak bersenjata atau bahkan memerkosanya.

Mati-matian melawan kebimbangan, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyodorkan tangannya, membiarkan tangan dingin Dragon melingkupinya. Bulu roma Harry menegang atas kontak yang tercipta.

"Aku, Dragon Malvonian dan pemuda di hadapanku, Harnet Porter melakukan sebuah perjanjian," tutur Dragon sambil melambaikan tongkatnya di atas tangan yang terhubung. "Bahwa Harnet Porter akan memberikan darahnya untuk aku konsumsi secara berkala dan tidak lalai kecuali jika keadaan tidak mengizinkan atau dengan persetujuanku."

Debar jantung Harry bergemuruh cepat. Jika vampir ini mengajukan syarat yang di luar kesepakatan, ia akan menarik tangannya.

"Dan Harnet Porter memegang kerahasiaan atas kesepakatan ini juga mengenai keberadaanku dan rumah persembunyian ini kecuali atas izinku dan situasi di luar dugaan. Dan aku, Dragon Malvonian, tidak akan memburu manusia di kawasan Great Hangleton selama perjanjian ini berlangsung. Jika terdapat perubahan dalam perjanjian maka akan kami sepakati dan diputuskan olehku. Perjanjian ini berlangsung hingga aku melepas Harnet Porter dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Jikalau Harnet Porter gagal memenuhi tuntutan, maka jauhlah pakaian atau penutup apapun dari tubuhnya dalam tempo yang akan aku tentukan baik awal dan akhirnya. Bersediakah kau, Harnet Porter, memenuhi semua perjanjian ini?"

Kerongkongan Harry terasa kering. "Aku bersedia."

Bunga api meluncur dari ujung tongkat lalu mengitari tangan mereka berdua yang saling sentuh dengan begitu cepatnya.

Mata hijau membulat besar dalam kesadaran saat bunga api selesai memateraikan perjanjian. Tidak ada lanjutan setelah pernyataan setuju darinya. Tidak ada konsekuensi untuk Dragon seandainya ia melanggar kesepakatan. Juga tidak ada kepastian bahwa Dragon tidak akan berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya…

Harry lantas menarik tangannya seolah ia disengat lebah dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia lengah. Dragon sekarang punya kuasa atasnya tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan perlindungan apapun. Semuanya ditentukan oleh Dragon dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Ingin rasanya ia segera kabur dari tempat ini tetapi perjanjian telah terlanjur tersegel. Ia jatuh ke dalam perangkap vampir ini.

Sang vampir pirang terlihat puas dan tidak peduli akan ketakutan yang terpancar dari diri si pemuda. "Sekarang, berikan aku lehermu, Harry."

"Tidak," tolak Harry, "jangan di leherku." Pikirannya masih gamang.

Wajah bersudut tajam milik si vampir terlihat tidak senang. "Lehermu, Harry."

Menggeser bangkunya mundur, Harry berusaha menjauh dari Dragon. Membiarkan Dragon minum dari lehernya terasa begitu intim dan tidak nyaman. "Pergelangan tanganku. Kau meminum darah dari tubuhku, maka kita bermain dengan aturanku."

Berdecak, Dragon semakin tidak sabar. "Baik. Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Prosesnya…," Harry kembali menginterupsi. "Aku tahu kau akan menggigitku, tetapi bagaimana prosesnya… sebanyak apa darah yang akan kau ambil dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan diriku setelahnya."

"Tidak akan sampai tahap membahayakan nyawamu. Aku tahu bagaimana tubuh manusia bekerja dan sebanyak apa darah yang bisa kuambil tanpa membunuh. Air liurku akan membuat luka berhenti mengalirkan darah." Kemudian telunjuk Dragon terangkat, tepi kukunya tertuju pada peti kayu ceri di atas meja. "Aku ahli ramuan. Di sana terdapat berbotol-botol Ramuan Penambah-Darah. Aku akan memberimu satu setiap kali kau selesai memberiku darah. Setelah beristirahat sebentar dan ramuannya bekerja, kau akan pulih kembali. Setelahnya aku akan mengoleskan salep obat ke atas luka untuk menyembuhkan dan menghilangkan bekasnya."

Ia lalu memajukan tangannya ke depan dengan jemari bergerak-gerak tidak sabar, meminta tangan Harry. "Tanganmu, Harry."

Dengan jemari bergetar Harry menyingsingkan lengan kirinya lalu mengusap pelan kulit pergelangannya dengan ujung kemeja putihnya. Ketika menyerahkan lengannya kepada dinginnya rengkuhan Dragon, Harry bisa melihat nafsu berkobar di mata kelabu itu. Memejamkan mata, Harry menunggu rasa sakit yang akan segera menyerang.

Dua buah gigi tajam menyentuh kulitnya lalu melesak masuk menembus permukaan. Harry merintih. Digenggamnya tepi kemejanya erat-erat, kedua kakinya saling bertaut. Gemerisik darah yang berlarian dari pembuluhnya menuju luka untuk masuk ke dalam mulut dingin yang menghisap dengan berisik mendominasi telinganya. Terus dan terus…

"D-Dragon…," Harry melenguh, tubuhnya semakin melemas.

Tapi sang vampir bergeming. Tangan kiri Harry ditahannya dengan kokoh sementara Harry menopang bobot tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke tepi meja. Anggota tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan, penglihatannya menggelap.

"D-Dragon…," bisik Harry parau. Napasnya melambat, paru-parunya berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan jalannya udara. Detak jantungnya melambat… terlalu lambat…

_Mungkin seperti ini akhir hidup Harnet Porter yang lugu dan bodoh, _batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia mencoba menghimpun sisa tenaganya dan memusatkan kepada perangkat penghasil suaranya.

"DRAGON!"

Seperti pintu yang didobrak, mata sang vampir menjeblak terbuka. Hisapan dan tegukan terhenti. Darah yang mengalir di pergelangan Harry disapu oleh lidah sang vampir. Bersamaan dengan terhapusnya darah, luka gigitan sang vampir juga ikut terhenti alirannya namun tidak tertutup sempurna.

Tanpa energi, tubuh Harry segera ambruk yang langsung ditahan oleh Dragon. Di kesadarannya yang samar, pemuda itu merasakan dirinya dibopong dan dibaringkan ke atas tempat tidur. Panik dengan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, dengan lemah Harry berusaha meronta. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sama sekali tidak sanggup melawan Dragon jikalau vampir itu ingin berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Tak perlu susah payah bagi Dragon untuk mengatasi perlawanan Harry. Sebuah bantal empuk mengganjal kepala Harry dan Dragon menyentuhkan sesuatu ke bibirnya. Menjerit tertahan, Harry memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menjauhi sentuhan asing tersebut.

"Minum, Harry."

Masih setengah sadar, Harry akhirnya menyadari bahwa apa yang disentuhkan ke bibirnya sama sekali bukan kulit ataupun bibir si vampir. Benda itu keras, kaku, bulat dan memiliki lubang yang menganga. Sebuah botol. Bau yang tercium dikenali Harry, mengindikasikan konten botol berupa Ramuan Penambah-Darah. Diteguknya pembawa jalan untuk bertahan hidup tersebut dengan semangat dan tenaga yang ia tidak tahu masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

Segera setelah cairan kental tersebut mencapai lambung, warna karamel dan kemerahan kembali membalut kulit Harry. Pandangan Harry mulai kembali fokus dan wajah si vampir masuk ke dalam jangkauannya. Vampir pirang itu duduk di tepi ranjang, memandanginya.

"Maaf," katanya, "aku terlalu… berlebihan. Aku kira aku bisa mengontrol diri, tetapi rasa dan aromamu terlalu memabukkan dan membuai… Aku meminum terlalu banyak dari yang seharusnya tetapi kau akan segera pulih. Istirahatlah dahulu. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun kepadamu."

Mengangguk tanpa tenaga, Harry memejamkan mata dan tertidur beberapa saat. Saat matanya terbuka kembali, vampir berambut emas itu masih berada di posisi yang sama.

"Jadi," ucap Dragon, "apa sekarang kau mau mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan di tepi hutan malam ini?"

Meskipun masih lemas, Harry membuka mulutnya. "Aku bekerja di kedai makan milik keluarga temanku sepanjang liburan musim panas. Hari ini aku mendapat giliran tugas malam. Jalan di tepian hutan tadi adalah rute menuju rumahku. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan dan berlari ke arah suara. Di sana aku melihat kau tengah menghisap darah dari wanita pertama lalu aku mulai mencari senjata di sekitarku."

"Gegabah." Dragon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dan kau terlalu patuh pada aturan sihir di bawah umur. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan tongkatmu jika kau mau melanggarnya. Benar-benar gegabah."

"Aku tahu," Harry menyetujui. Kehangatan telah memenuhi tubuhnya kembali dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk. Tongkatnya segera menyambut di hadapan saat badannya menegak.

"Kukembalikan. Jika kau mencoba mencelakaiku dengan sihir maka kau akan gagal memenuhi perjanjian dan kau akan sepolos tubuh bayi baru lahir."

Darah yang telah kembali memenuhi Harry berhamburan di balik kulit pipi. Digenggamnya tongkatnya dengan lembut dan dimasukkan kembali ke saku tempatnya biasa berdiam.

"Hari esok pasti akan dipenuhi kegemparan atas perbuatanmu hari ini."

Menatap keluar jendela, sang vampir terdiam sejenak. "Ya, gadis itu pasti sudah sadar sekarang dan meskipun tanpa ingatan, kondisi temannya akan membuatnya mencari-cari pertolongan. Kurasa Hit Wizard ataupun para Auror akan datang esok seperti yang sudah-sudah di dua desa sebelumnya." Ia lalu mengeluarkan toples kecil dari kantongnya dan perlahan-lahan mengoleskan isinya yang berupa salep kepada luka di pergelangan tangan Harry.

"Mungkin tidak akan selama itu," sahut Harry, lukanya yang mulai lenyap terpantul pada bulatan matanya. "Ayah baptisku adalah Auror. Ia pasti sudah pulang dari Kementerian lewat Floo dan mungkin telah mendengar tentang peristiwa pembunuhan yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Ups," cetus Dragon, tetapi seringainya menunjukkan kegirangan. "Aku suka bermain kucing dan tikus dengan para Auror. Tapi biasanya akulah si kucing dan mereka adalah tikus yang mengira diri mereka kucing."

Harry hanya berdecak. "Kau ingat? Kau melibatkanku di dalamnya. Sekarang aku harus memeras otak untuk memenuhi perjanjian setiap malamnya sekalian mengelabui Silias."

"Semoga beruntung."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melayangkan tinju untuk kali keduanya. "Jika kau sampai mencelakai Silias…"

Bangkit berdiri, vampir jangkung itu merapikan jubah hitam panjangnya. "Kau bilang kau tinggal dengannya bukan? Artinya dia adalah penduduk Great Hangleton. Ia tercakup dalam perlindungan perjanjian kita dan oleh karenanya aku akan berupaya menghindari konfrontasi dengannya."

Kali ini Harry yang mengucapkan, "Semoga beruntung."

Si vampir hanya tersenyum nakal. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Membatalkan niatnya berdiri, Harry menengadah dengan bingung dan curiga. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"Kau pasti lelah. Lagipula mungkin ayah baptismu tersayang khawatir akan betapa terlambatnya kepulanganmu. Aku juga ingin mengetahui lokasi rumahmu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti hal tersebut akan membantu memuluskan perjanjian kita."

Harry membelalakkan mata jernihnya. "Kau… mau mengawasiku?"

Dragon menggeleng. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, tetapi mungkin aku akan melakukan ramah tamah ke rumahmu. Dan sebaiknya aku mempelajari letak kamar tidur dan kamar mandimu."

Rona merah merambat sampai ujung hidung Harry. "Kau…" Tetapi kata-katanya terpotong menjadi pekikan kaget ketika dalam sekejap tubuh Harry telah dibopong oleh kedua lengan Dragon.

"Kita berangkat."

Cengiran nakal Dragon tidak menyusut meskipun Harry mencecarnya dengan berbagai protes. Setelah membuka pintu, dia membawa manusia yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut menuju hutan. Ia memandangi wajah rupawan manusia muda tersebut dalam-dalam, masih tidak percaya dengan bagaimana jalannya peristiwa yang telah berlangsung di antara mereka malam ini. Harnet Porter adalah manusia pertama yang pernah lolos dari takdir maut yang telah digariskan seorang vampir bernama Dragon Malvonian.

"_The Boy Who Lived_," bisik Dragon, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hah?" Harry mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata hijau terpicing, berusaha menangkap kata-kata sang vampir bermata abu-abu.

Tertawa melodik, Dragon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian sosok mereka berdua menghilang ditelan bayangan pepohonan.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Readers pasti bingung dengan **nama-nama** yang berbeda. Saya tegaskan kembali ini memang adalah fic **Harry Potter.** Tetapi **penggunaan nama yang berbeda memiliki maksud** dan pada akhir kisah nanti semua akan menjadi jelas. Fic ini sesungguhnya adalah one-shot yang dipanjangkan dan dipecah menjadi beberapa bagian karena saya merasa terlalu panjang untuk reader yang membutuhkan rehat. Waktu _update_ akan tergantung _mood_ saya untuk mengedit dan mungkin akan melakukan beberapa perubahan/ penambahan.

Dalam kisah ini, Harnet "Harry" Porter tidak memakai kacamata, oleh karenanya tidak ada penjabaran akan kacamata jika di antara pembaca sekalian ada yang menyadari.

Awalnya saya akan memakai Draconian Malfross untuk si 'Draco', tetapi saya akhirnya memilih Dragon Malvonian yang lebih sederhana.

Memang terdapat penjelasan panjang akan dunia vampir di fic ini, **tetapi sayangnya fokus dan plot cerita tidak akan berkisar di sana atau tentang dunia vampir**. Saya tidak dalam _mood_ dan semangat untuk menuliskan sesuatu yang rumit dan panjang. Fic ini ceritanya jauh lebih sederhana, tetapi penjelasan tadi dibutuhkan agar cerita terasa lebih detil dan realistik.


	2. Chapter 2: Malam Berburu

**The Everlasting Lily**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Warnings: Alternate Reality, modified canon, language, violence, mature themes, OOC. Male slash (male x male pairing).<p>

Genre: Romance/ Angst

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are created by J.K. Rowling. The book series published by Bloomsbury (UK) and Scholastic (US), also multiple publishing companies around the world. I'm not using this fanfiction to gain any financial profit.<p>

* * *

><p>Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang <strong>nama-nama<strong> yang berbeda dari _canon_ pada fic ini, perubahan nama agar berbeda dari aslinya justru diperlukan agar cerita jadi tidak aneh. Fic ini tidak akan punya cerita kompleks ataupun berchapter banyak karena awalnya memang hanya one-shot yang dipanjangkan. Oleh karenanya juga maaf jika banyak terjadi _skip_ waktu karena fic ini ingin menampilkan momen-momen yang dirasa perlu.

Terima kasih banyak atas tanggapan yang telah diberikan. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah bersedia membuka fanfiksi ini. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Malam Berburu<strong>

"Harry," panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala. Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang keningnya menempel di meja diguncang-guncangnya. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir."

"Hng…," Harry bergumam tidak jelas. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya terangkat lalu ia menguap lebar.

"Harry," si rambut merah membuka percakapan, "ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kau tertidur saat istirahat kerja dalam seminggu ini dan kau selalu terlihat mengantuk. Apa kau kurang tidur, Harry?"

Mata hijau Harry seperti dipenuhi kabut rasa kantuk. Wajah milik sahabatnya, Robert Weasner, yang penuh bintik-bintik mengabur dalam pandangannya. "Hanya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, Rob."

"Aku harap malam ini kau bisa tidur, _mate_. Mum tidak akan senang jika kau sampai tertidur di pesta ulang tahunmu besok."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Sesungguhnya ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang terpaksa tidak bisa tidur karena harus memenuhi tuntutan seorang vampir yang tergila-gila kepada darahnya. Walau tentu ia masih memiliki waktu untuk tidur, masa tidur yang terpotong membuat tubuhnya tidak puas. Merenggangkan badan selentur kucing, Harry kembali menguap lebar-lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita gemuk yang juga berambut merah terang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Anak-anak, waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Segera bantu di dapur sementara aku akan membuat panggilan Floo untuk memesan bahan-bahan makanan."

Rob dan Harry saling melempar senyum kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sambil menguap sejenak sekali lagi, Harry berjalan mengekor kawan jangkungnya menuju pintu.

"Oh, Harry…," ujar wanita itu sambil meraup wajah Harry dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk belakangan ini. Tidurmu tidak nyenyak?"

"Err, sedikit sulit tidur, Mrs. Weasner." Harry merekahkan senyumnya. Matanya masih sedikit merah akibat rasa kantuk.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba minum Ramuan Tidur? Kuharap kau cukup tidur malam ini, Harry. Aku ingin tokoh utama pesta besok malam terlihat segar."

"Dia pasti akan terlihat segar esok hari, Mum," celetuk Rob, "mengingat siapa yang pasti akan datang besok malam."

Warna merah muda merambati pipi Harry yang masih dalam tangkupan tangan Mrs. Weasner. Kedua Weasner hanya terkikik pelan menyaksikannya.

"Errr… Kurasa sebaiknya aku segera ke dapur." Kemudian pemuda berambut gelap itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Melintasi jendela kaca dengan pemandangan bangsal makan para tamu kedai, beberapa orang yang mengelilingi dua meja yang disatukan menyita perhatian Harry yang segera menghentikan larinya. Orang-orang itu memilih duduk di sudut paling pojok di ruangan yang sangat jauh dari tamu-tamu lain, hal yang dilakukan jika tak mau ada penguping. Ia mengenali salah satu dari mereka, pria berambut cokelat yang diingatnya bernama Josh Darwin. Pria itu adalah rekan Silias di kesatuan Auror.

"Mereka para Auror," kata Rob yang sudah berdiri di samping Harry, mengonfirmasi dugaannya sekaligus membuyarkan rayuan kantuk yang dideritanya. "Sudah seminggu ini mereka berpatroli sejak kasus Miranda Fynn itu, tapi mereka belum berhasil menangkap vampir yang menjadi dalang kejadian itu."

Dada Harry terasa mengetat. Ia tahu para Auror telah melakukan penyelidikan selama seminggu ini tetapi baru kali ini ia melihat wajah-wajah dari regu Auror tersebut. Dalam perjalanannya menyelinap keluar rumah di malam hari, ia cukup beruntung untuk tidak bertemu ataupun dipergoki anggota kesatuan Auror. Walau tentu saja salah satu penyebabnya adalah dia memakai Jubah Gaib-nya saat mengendap-endap.

Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat dingin dan tertekan, bahkan masakan Mrs. Weasner, koki terbaik yang pernah diketahui Harry tak sanggup menceriakan mereka. Sedikit banyak Harry merasa bersalah. Secara tidak langsung ia telah membantu pelaku pembunuhan untuk bersembunyi. Jikalau Dragon tidak mendapatkan pasokan darah darinya, maka kemungkinan vampir pirang tersebut tertangkap oleh para Auror saat pergi berburu akan lebih besar dan kasus ini segera berakhir.

"Mengerikan, ya. Memang sudah diperkirakan akan terjadi kasus di desa ini, menyusul dua desa sebelumnya, tetapi begitu akhirnya terjadi rasanya…" Rob terlihat bergidik. "Aku memang tidak begitu kenal Miranda Fynn, aku juga benci sepupunya si tukang tindas itu, tapi aku bersimpati pada gadis itu. Coba bayangkan gadis itu menjadi mayat, pucat pasi tanpa darah dengan mata melotot…"

Mau tidak mau Harry ikut bergidik. Berbeda dengan Rob, ia betul-betul punya gambaran jelas atas bagaimana kondisi jenazah Miranda malam itu. Tubuh yang terlalu pucat dalam gaun birunya, mulut terbuka namun sekaligus terbungkam selamanya, mata cokelat muda yang terbelalak lebar… Harry meremas ujung atasannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _mate_?" tanya Rob, mata birunya masih tertuju pada para Auror yang terlihat saling menukar berkas perkamen dan berdebat serius. "Tidakkah terlalu aneh? Vampir itu tanpa ragu membunuh lima orang di dua desa sebelumnya, tetapi pada malam kejadian dia membunuh Fynn dan membiarkan temannya si Anette Pucey hidup. Tanpa ingatan tentang bagaimana pembunuhan terjadi seperti kena jampi memori. Apa artinya vampir itu bisa memakai sihir? Kenapa pula vampir itu mau bersusah payah menghapus ingatan Pucey jika dia bisa dengan mudah membunuh gadis itu? Kenapa dia meninggalkan mangsanya hidup-hidup? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia diet? Maksudku, dia 'kan pernah menghisap habis darah dua Muggle sekaligus dalam semalam di desa pertama…"

Harry semakin meremas ujung atasannya dengan gugup. Ia tidak pernah sebelumnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya ini, tidak pula saat ia akhirnya resmi menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Deheman dari belakang mereka menyelamatkan Harry dari percakapan yang tidak ingin ia lanjutkan.

"Anak-anak, ke dapur. Sekarang. Aku tidak mau sampai Frank dan Jorge memutuskan bahwa mengganti gula pada minuman tamu dengan garam dan merica adalah ide yang bagus saat tidak ada siapapun di dapur."

Rob mengeluh, "Ah, Mum. Kenapa tidak menyuruh Jenny? Pearcey cukup mampu mengurus bagian kasir seorang diri."

"Robert Wilius Weasner! Ke dapur. Sekarang!"

Rob beserta Harry langsung terbirit-birit menuju dapur, tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah Mrs. Weasner bertransformasi menjadi rupa seekor harimau. Sesampainya di pintu dapur, dua buah gumpalan celemek melayang menuju dua orang pemuda yang baru sampai. Salah satu celemek dengan sukses mendarat pada wajah Rob sedangkan Harry dengan gesit menangkap gumpalan kain yang tertuju ke arahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata salah satu dari pemuda kembar berambut merah di depan meja dapur sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Akhirnya giliran istirahat kami tiba juga," kata pemuda identik yang satunya dengan seringai sama persis.

Aroma sedap menguar tajam dari arah meja. Sepiring pai apel dan sepiring pai daging terlihat telah tersaji di atas meja dapur, masih mengepul panas.

"Pesanan meja para Auror, Mum baru saja menyelesaikannya. Karena kalian sudah datang, giliran kalian untuk mengantarkan pesanan."

"Kenapa kalian tidak segera mengantarkannya tadi sebelum kami datang?" gerutu Rob sambil meraih sebuah nampan saji, "tanggung sekali."

Tiba-tiba Harry mengambil alih nampan kayu kosong itu dari genggaman Rob. "Biar aku saja." Dilemparnya cengiran pada Rob yang hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Rob membantu membukakan pintu sementara Harry membawa pesanan menuju meja paling ramai di restoran pada siang ini. Dia berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya sambil menyiagakan telinganya. Mencoba memisahkan percakapan para Auror dari tamu-tamu lain, Harry berhasil menangkap beberapa kata walau teramat sulit. Semua kata yang terdengar olehnya begitu rancu sehingga seandainya jika ia tidak tahu benar topik yang sedang dibicarakan para Auror tersebut, niscaya ia hanya akan mendengar sekadar bunyi-bunyian saja. Vampir… Miranda Fynn… Jampi memori… Kaum Pureblood… Persembunyian. Kata terakhir itu membuat nampan di depan dada Harry sedikit bergetar.

Josh Darwin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan ke meja mereka. "Ah, Harry!"

Kepala-kepala yang lain segera menengok ke arah pemuda bercelemek yang membawa santapan mengepul yang terlihat lezat. Harry hanya melempar senyuman kikuk. "Hai," ia menyapa balik.

"Harry? Harnet Porter, si anak baptis Silias kah?" Seorang pria berambut pirang tua memandang dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya, ini orangnya."

Meletakkan piring-piring pai ke atas meja, Harry sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah berkas-berkas di sana. Terdapat nama-nama asing di atas selembar perkamen. Dengan adanya nama Miranda Fynn di akhir daftar nama, Harry menyimpulkan bahwa nama-nama tersebut adalah milik para korban serangan vampir.

"Silias tidak pernah bilang putra baptisnya begini tampan." Suara seorang wanita membuat kepala Harry mendongak. Suara tersebut milik seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang.

"Jangan coba-coba, Lisa. Porter muda ini sudah mempunyai pacar. Kuakui, punya nyali juga pacar anak ini. Sebuah perjuangan dan pencapaian besar kalau boleh kubilang, mengingat bagaimana protektifnya Silias kepada putra baptisnya ini." Josh tergelak. "Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana Silias ketika uring-uringan setiap kali memikirkan kenyataan bahwa putra baptis kesayangannya sudah punya pacar."

Nampan menutup separuh wajah Harry sementara warna merah merayapi mukanya. Orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya membicarakan tentang penampilan fisik dan statusnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan informasi bahwa sampai sekarang Silias masih memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya meskipun telah berlangsung nyaris selama dua tahun. Tentu Harry tahu betul bahwa Silias tidak pernah menyukai fakta dirinya berpacaran, tetapi ia tidak menyangka ayah baptisnya juga akan terang-terangan tentang itu kepada koleganya.

Sayangnya, gestur canggungnya malah terlihat mengesankan mereka. Tiga dari antara para Auror terlihat bergumam 'aww' kepadanya, jelas menilai bahwa tingkahnya terlihat manis menggemaskan. Bibir Harry yang bertaut jengkel tersembunyi rapi di balik kedataran nampan kayu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kuharap kau mempertimbangkan kencan denganku jika hubunganmu dengan pacarmu mengalami sesuatu." Lisa mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Pria berambut pirang tua menyeringai lucu. "Mulai lagi. Sadar umurmu, Tante. Lagipula kenapa kau mengharapkan hubungan orang lain tidak berjalan dengan baik?"

Wanita yang dikomentari hanya tertawa renyah. Josh kembali mengajak Harry bicara sebelum pemuda itu beranjak, hal yang memang diharapkan Harry yang ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang penyelidikan.

"Apa kau masih berniat menjadi Auror, Harry?"

Bukan pembicaraan yang diinginkan Harry sebenarnya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menjawab. Mengangguk pelan, Harry membuka mulutnya, "Ya, Mr. Darwin. Sejak dahulu itu adalah pilihan profesiku."

"Sungguh anak yang berdedikasi," puji seorang wanita lain yang berambut cokelat pendek. "Aku berharap kelak dia akan bernaung di regu yang sama denganku."

Pria pirang gelap mengangguk-angguk. "Benar. Yang saat ini divisi Auror butuhkan adalah generasi muda. Jumlah personil dalam tim yang dikirim untuk menangani begitu banyak kasus-kasus di masa krisis seperti sekarang sebenarnya di bawah ideal."

"Tapi tidakkah kau merasa bahwa pilihan karirmu… terlalu berbahaya?" Pria separuh baya yang memiliki barisan uban mengintip dari sela rambut hitamnya memandangi sekujur tubuh Harry, yang masih memeluk nampan.

"Mungkin dia tidak terlihat meyakinkan bagimu, tetapi cobalah berduel dengannya, maka kau akan merasa bahwa mungkin umur dan pengalaman kalian berdua sebenarnya tertukar. Lagipula, dia mendapatkan nilai O untuk OWL Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya dan dipuja-puji oleh pengujinya." Sebuah suara dari seberang meja membuat para Auror dan pramusaji muda tersebut menengok.

Seorang pria tampan berdiri dengan gagah dalam balutan jubah kulit gelap. Rambutnya yang hitam mengilat jatuh hingga bahu, senada dengan warna rambut-rambut wajah tipis yang membingkai sebuah senyuman cemerlang. Mata kelabunya yang tertuju pada sepasang mata batu giok terlihat berbinar di bawah alis hitam yang tegas.

Senyuman cerah membentuk diri di atas paras Harry. Berlari kecil, ia segera menghambur ke arah pria pendatang yang segera memeluk pemuda tersebut erat-erat.

"Silias!" seru Harry.

"Harry… _my pup_ - anak anjingku," gumam Silias. Nama panggilan yang sebenarnya cukup privat tersebut dilontarkan di depan para Auror lainnya, langsung membuat alis Harry tertekuk dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Silias Blake, kawanku," sambut Josh, tangannya yang terulur segera dijabat hangat oleh Silias. "Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergianmu ke pusat. Bagaimana perkembangan kasus ini di Kementerian?"

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Silias yang merangkul Harry dengan satu tangan terlihat tidak puas. "Dasar, mereka itu. Karena kasus pembunuhan oleh vampir di mana-mana…" Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar terutama dari kalangan Muggle. Setelah yakin, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "mereka tidak memandang kasus di desa ini terlalu serius. Saat aku protes, bilang kalau sudah enam orang yang tewas, petugas kurang ajar itu menyodorkan perkamen di depan mukaku tentang lusinan manusia yang terbunuh di lokasi lain. Yah, walau memang benar kesatuan kita kekurangan orang 'sih. Percuma aku tarik urat leher selama tiga hari. Dua minggu kata mereka. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa selama dua minggu lagi, kita dicabut dari Great Hangleton."

Lisa berdecak. "Walaupun vampir pembunuh di desa ini jelas mampu menggunakan sihir? Seorang vampir tidak bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi jika mampu memakai sihir! Ini bukan masalah kuantitas korban, bagaimana jika seandainya sehari setelah kita dicabut akan jatuh korban baru lagi?"

"Mungkin karena aku tinggal di sini, jadi aku selalu punya kesempatan berjaga-jaga di tempat ini dan selalu siap kalau ada apa-apa, begitu pikir mereka." Bibir Silias menarik seringai penuh kebencian. "Kementerian busuk, pegawai busuk, menteri busuk. Kuharap Artemisia Lufkin suatu saat nanti akan jadi perdana menteri. Hanya dia petinggi yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik di sana." Hidungnya lalu mengendus-endus ke arah meja. "Hei, bukankah itu pai daging?" Diambilnya garpu dari sisi piring milik pria berambut pirang tua lalu menusukkannya ke potongan pai.

Gigi-geliginya yang putih segera membenamkan gigi ke dalam potongan pai yang masih menguap samar, membuat saus daging berwarna merah kecokelatan meleleh di sekitar bibirnya. "Hmmm," lenguhnya panjang, "aku selalu suka saus daging ini. Kau hebat, Harry."

Josh terlihat tertarik. "Kau yang membuatnya, Harry?"

"Hanya sausnya," kilah Harry, "walau kadang aku memang memasak seperti misalnya saat Mrs Weasner tengah sibuk. Tetapi pai itu buatan Mrs. Weasner. Aku tidak akan bisa sehebat Mrs. Weasner."

"Dia terlalu merendahkan diri," sahut Silias. "Dia sangat pandai memasak. Aku jadi punya koki pribadi yang hebat di rumah."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu merindukan makan malam di rumah saat tidak bisa pulang di masa liburan Hogwarts, Silias," kata Lisa yang telah mencicipi pai daging. "Kalau kau putus dari pacarmu itu, kau benar-benar harus menghubungiku, Harry."

Jemari Silias yang memegangi pundak Harry terasa menegang. Mati-matian Harry menahan diri untuk tidak menutup seluruh mukanya dengan nampan. Silias selalu tidak senang jika ada orang yang mencoba merayu atau melakukan pendekatan terhadapnya. Yang memperparah keadaan adalah kekasihnya ikut dibawa-bawa ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Berhenti jika kau mau umurmu panjang, Lisa," saran Josh yang menyadari perubahan bahasa tubuh Silias dan Harry. "Dan santai, Silias. Kau tahu bagaimana gaya candaan Lisa itu. Lagipula kenapa memangnya dengan pacar Harry? Pemuda itu anak baik, kau sendiri kenal dengan ayahnya yang dari Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib itu. Ayahnya dan Artro Weasner juga sering minum bersama."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang diperbuat bocah itu saat kita tidak sedang melihat atau apa yang dipikirkannya tentang putra baptisku," cetus Silias masam.

"Oh, Silias!" Harry makin ingin menyembunyikan muka ke balik nampan. "Dia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku! Hentikan kecurigaan berlebihanmu itu."

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya? Aku memang belum mendapatkan buktinya, tetapi suatu saat akan kubongkar topeng anak baik-baik yang dipakai bocah itu."

Pria berambut pirang tua, pria separuh baya beruban dan perempuan berambut pendek terkikik-kikik.

"Mungkin kau baru akan tenang jika sudah melakukan _virginity test_ - tes keperawanan - pada Harry, Silias. Interogasi dengan Veritaserum juga tidak terdengar buruk bagiku," saran Josh sambil menahan tawa, yang akhirnya benar-benar membuat Harry menutup mukanya.

Silias mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah serius, kelihatannya benar-benar mempertimbangkan kata-kata Darwin. Harry yang melihatnya segera membenturkan punggung nampannya pada bahu ayah baptisnya.

"Hei, hentikan menyiksa anak malang ini," bujuk wanita berambut cokelat pendek. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Harry. Silias terlalu berlebihan."

Harry mengangguk-angguk sementara Silias mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan sayang. Di kejauhan dia melihat Rob tengah membawakan pesanan minuman. Harry mengucapkan 'maaf' tanpa suara padanya yang dibalas lambaian tangan serta senyum Rob yang tidak mempermasalahkan. Jenny juga terlihat ikut turun tangan membantu membawakan pesanan. Gadis berambut merah yang adalah adik Rob itu nampak sedikit tersipu saat mata Harry dan miliknya bertemu. Gadis itu meninggalkan kakaknya Pearcey di meja kasir yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan isi laci mejanya, yang diperkirakan Harry sedang memisahkan mata uang sihir dengan uang Muggle.

Perempuan berambut pendek memandangi tamu-tamu rumah makan dan sedikit berlama-lama pada Harry, Rob, Jenny, dan tamu-tamu yang seumur atau lebih muda. "Lihat, banyak sekali anak-anak. Inilah sebabnya kita tidak boleh lengah dan harus menuntaskan kasus ini."

"Sayangnya sudah tiga minggu ini kita tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Daisy. Dan korban-korban yang jatuh, walau tidak pantas disyukuri juga, untungnya bukan anak-anak," kata Lisa. "Cukup melegakan tidak ada anak-anak yang keluar malam di Great Hangleton. Di daerah lain, mengerikan betul, jumlah korbannya cukup banyak."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Harry?" tanya Josh. "Kau tidak punya tugas kerja malam hari, bukan?"

Pemuda tersebut menggeleng. "Mrs. Weasner mengubah jadwal kerjaku sejak seminggu lalu. Sepanjang sisa liburan musim panas aku tidak punya lagi jadwal malam."

"Tapi besok malam ia akan mendapatkan pengecualian khusus untuk keluar malam." Silias makin mengguncang-guncang bahu Harry dan barisan gigi putihnya memamerkan diri tanpa noda bekas saus sedikit pun. "Untuk besok petang hingga malam, kedai ini akan ditutup untuk merayakan ulang tahun Harry yang keenam belas. Kalian silakan datang setelah selesai giliran patroli."

Ucapan selamat dan janji untuk datang dari para Auror segera dipotong oleh Josh yang menyeringai nakal.

"Enam belas? Itu usia yang lumayan cukup untuk menikah, bukan?"

Sebelum Silias sempat berceramah panjang lebar tentang tidak pantasnya menikah muda dan betapa dirinya tidak akan memberikan restu, Harry segera tunggang-langgang meninggalkan meja. Membuka pintu dapur, Mrs. Weasner masih belum kelihatan dan Harry disambut Rob yang nyengir kepadanya. Seekor burung hantu putih bersih dengan jambul kemerahan yang bertengger di tepi jendela menjelaskan arti cengiran Rob. Sebuah surat terikat di kakinya, membuat Harry mengulum senyum. Surat balasan dari kekasihnya.

"Redwig," panggil Harry yang menyambut burung hantu peliharaannya dengan lembut dan Redwig membalas dengan suara uhu pelan. Dilepasnya surat tersebut dari kaki Redwig lalu ia membentangkan isinya.

.

_Halo Harry,_

_Tentu aku akan datang! Tanpa kau mengirimkan surat kepadaku pun aku pasti akan datang, aku ingat betul tanggal ulang tahunmu. Apalagi sejak kita bersama inilah kali pertama hari ulang tahunmu dirayakan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini aku akan datang bersama ayahku, dia punya urusan dari Kementerian dan karena aku juga masih magang di bawah ayahku, ada beberapa hal lain yang harus kuurus bersamanya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan meluangkan waktu istimewa untuk kita berdua. Semoga saja Mr. Blake tidak membaca ini, bisa-bisa ia mengira aku merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas karena telah menulis seperti itu. Tetapi tetap sampaikan salam hangatku kepadanya. Kesatuan Auror tengah dilanda kesibukan hebat, kuharap ia menjaga kesehatannya. Salam juga untuk Weasner sekeluarga, Harry._

_Sampai bertemu besok malam._

_Hendric_

.

Senyuman lebar membuat pipi Harry yang merona segar terangkat tinggi setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Hendric Dittory," ucap Rob dari seberang meja dengan pandangan seperti sedang separuh melamun, tahu betul surat tersebut memang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Harry dari sang terkasih. "Salah satu murid paling populer di Hogwarts sejak kita masuk sekolah dulu dan makin populer sampai saat kelulusannya. Siswa teladan yang berotak encer, ramah, penuh sopan santun dan berkharisma. Atletis, tinggi, ketampanannya selalu dipuji-puji… Digemari begitu banyak gadis, disukai para pengajar, banyak teman, punya klub penggemar, Kapten tim Quidditch asramanya, seorang Seeker, Prefek, _Head Boy_, juara turnamen…"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, apalagi Silias," desah Harry, memotong daftar pencapaian Hendric yang dibacakan Rob. "Baginya Hendric adalah serigala berbulu domba yang berkonspirasi dengan orang-orang untuk membentuk citra baik agar aku dan Silias lengah sehingga ia bisa menculikku lalu 'menodaiku'." Kata yang terakhir itu Harry kutip dari perkataan Silias dalam salah satu sesi ceramah tentang hubungannya dengan Hendric.

Rob tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Silias terlalu berlebihan, Harry," katanya, "jika seandainya aku yang jadi pacarmu, walau sudah kenal bertahun-tahun pun pasti aku juga bakal kena damprat dan dicurigai setiap saat. Lagipula dia sudah lolos interogasi empat belas jam dari Silias waktu pertama kali datang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacarmu dulu. Veritaserum, Pensieve, sebut saja perlengkapan interogasinya dan dia lolos semua itu! Empat belas jam, Harry. Dia tidak akan berani dan senekat itu untuk menemui dan tahan bicara berjam-jam dengan Auror kelas atas yang selalu melotot, mengancam dan menggeram kepadanya kalau dia tidak benar-benar serius padamu."

Insiden interogasi empat belas jam adalah salah satu hal yang Harry rela jika dihilangkan dari ingatannya dengan jampi memori. Tetapi Hendric tidak mundur atau tersinggung karenanya, malah ia datang kepada Harry dengan bangga karena telah berhasil mengantongi izin Silias untuk terus berkencan dengan putra baptisnya. Tentu dengan bonus tambahan gulungan tebal perkamen yang sempat Harry lihat judulnya sebagai 'Hal-hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan' dalam tulisan tangan Silias. Daftar itu bahkan menjadi bacaan wajib Hendric selama lima kali kencan mereka setelahnya atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu Hendric serius, Rob. Aku juga serius. Dia tidak pernah berbuat melanggar batas, berbeda dengan apa yang dituduhkan Silias. Kami setia dan saling menghormati, kami berdua merasakan itu. Memang belum genap dua tahun perjalanan kami, tetapi kami terasa begitu…," Harry mencari-cari kata yang tepat, "… siap."

Rob melongo. "Siap menikah?"

"B-bukan!" sangkal Harry. Wajahnya kembali memanas saat mengingat celetukan iseng dari Josh Darwin di meja tadi. "Siap untuk lebih serius, tapi bukannya langsung menikah."

Rob tambah melongo dan kupingnya berubah merah. "Maksudmu, kau akan t-tidur dengan-"

"BUKAN!" bantah Harry keras. Mukanya menyaingi warna kuping Rob. "A-aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu jika belum siap! Hendric juga selalu menjaga tangannya agar tidak kemana-mana, dia juga tidak pernah mendesakku atau bahkan sekadar membicarakannya. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja sampai di sini pembicaraan kita tentang hal-hal pribadi antara aku dan Hendric."

Rob terlihat lega. Bayangan mengenai sahabat baiknya melakukan hal-hal yang melibatkan lebih sedikit pakaian dengan senior sekolahnya hanya akan mengguncang mentalnya.

"Menurutku Silias takut kehilanganmu," simpul Rob sambil mencomot sepotong roti lapis. "Aku mengerti rasa takutnya. Agak mirip dengan pengalamanku saat Charlie dan Will berniat meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal di tempat kerja mereka di luar negeri. Suatu saat kau akan meninggalkan rumah dan hidup dengan keluarga masa depanmu. Aku bersaudara banyak dan punya orang tua, Harry. Sedang Silias hanya punya kamu. Akan jauh lebih berat baginya jika saat itu tiba."

Renungan Harry akan kata-kata Rob terusik oleh bunyi derit pintu dapur. Wajah Jenny terlihat mengisi di antara selanya. "Jangan ngobrol terus, lihat papan di dinding. Sudah ada pesanan baru lagi muncul di sana. Cepat segera dibuat."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Hujan telah berhenti pada malam hari itu dan penghuni kamar tidur kedua di kediaman Silias Blake masih belum berbaring di atas kasur. Pemuda berambut hitam di dalamnya terlihat tengah menata tempat tidurnya. Usai menjejalkan bantal-bantal secara sejajar sampai membentuk kontur tubuh yang mirip dengannya, Harry kemudian mengakhiri pekerjaan tangannya dengan menutup formasi bantal dengan selimut. Ia memberikan sentuhan akhir dengan menaruh gumpalan ijuk hitam – hasil membabat habis sapu ijuk tak terpakai – yang kira-kira seukuran dengan model rambutnya di atas bantal yang seharusnya menopang kepalanya. Rambutnya yang selalu berantakan cukup bisa diimitasi oleh gumpalan ijuk di bawah penerangan yang samar.<p>

Harry berlari jinjit tanpa suara menuju pintu lalu mengamati hasil kerjanya dari sudut pandang muka pintu. Senyumnya terkembang saat menyaksikan kembarannya yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur tersebut terlihat tengah memunggunginya. Sudah seminggu ini setiap malam ia membuat badan palsu di atas ranjangnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya Silias mengecek kamarnya sebelum ia pulang dari hutan. Ia tetap melakukan hal ini meskipun saat Silias mengatakan akan menginap di tempat kerjanya sekadar untuk penanggulangan. Silias tentu tidak tega membangunkan putra baptisnya tersayang yang tidur dengan nyenyak, pikir Harry, jadi badan palsu buatannya sudah cukup sebagai pengalihan. Seandainya ia bisa menggunakan sihir dengan bebas, ia akan mentransfigurasi sesuatu yang lebih bagus dan halus, tetapi persekutuan antara bantal dan ijuk dalam kegelapan sudah cukup memuaskan Harry.

Memastikan pintu kamarnya sudah terkunci – walau Silias bisa membukanya dengan mudah – Harry berjalan jinjit menuju meja untuk mengambil kebutuhannya. Bergegas agar Silias tidak perlu menyaksikan adanya Harry kembar, disambarnya tas sandang kulit berisi Jubah Gaib warisan orang tuanya yang berdiam di sisi lentera. Setelah memakai sepatu, Harry membuka daun jendela sedikit lalu mengintai ke semak-semak dan pepohonan di luar sana untuk kemudian akhirnya memastikan bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya makhluk insomnia malam ini.

Melompati rangka jendela dengan lincah, kaki pemuda itu mendarat tepat di atas genangan air peninggalan hujan belum lama tadi. Harry mengumpat saat merasakan adanya lumpur yang meresap ke dalam kaus kaki kanannya tapi ia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar lagi untuk menggantinya. Menudungi tubuhnya dengan Jubah Gaib, Harry kemudian berlari-lari kecil keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Jubah kain biasa pasti akan basah terkena cipratan air, akan tetapi Jubah Gaib warisan orang tuanya sama sekali tidak akan kotor, salah satu hal yang selama ini menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi Harry.

Sebenarnya Harry bisa saja terbang dengan sapu, akan tetapi Jubah Gaib-nya tidak mampu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik jika saat terbang angin menyingkap-nyingkap fabriknya. Harry tidak ingin memulai mitos di desanya tentang adanya kaki terbang yang berkedap-kedip di udara pada malam hari. Selain itu menggotong-gotong sapu di bawah jubahnya juga bukan perkara mudah. Dia pun belum sanggup dan belum lulus uji dalam Apparition. Pilihan yang tersisa bagi Harry adalah berjalan kaki di bawah Jubah Gaib sambil mengutuki vampir sial yang menyebabkan semua kemalangan ini sepanjang jalan.

Ia baru saja hendak mensyukuri keberuntungannya saat menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dari kehidupan dan tiba-tiba rasa syukur itu menguap habis. Ada bayangan manusia di ujung jalan dan figur yang mendekat itu cocok dengan salah satu daftar orang yang dikenali Harry. Dia seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek bernama Daisy dari tim Auror yang ditemuinya tadi siang di kedai keluarga Weasner. Wanita itu terlihat siaga dengan tongkat tergenggam erat.

Mematung di pinggir jalan, Harry berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol semak-semak di sekitarnya, menunggu wanita itu melewatinya. Kerasnya irama degup jantung yang sibuk memompa darah Harry saat ini pasti akan sanggup membuat Dragon berdendang riang. Daisy berjalan perlahan sambil memandangi daerah yang dilaluinya. Sesekali mata sewarna kenarinya terpicing saat melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Harry merasa bersalah saat melihat kerja keras wanita tersebut. Wanita itu baik dan ramah, Harry menyukainya, begitupun juga perasaannya kepada semua anggota Auror yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Dan dirinya yang mengklaim ingin menjadi Auror di masa depan malah menyia-nyiakan kerja keras mereka, bersekutu dengan vampir pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya. Harry menunduk saat wanita itu melewatinya, tidak sanggup memandang wajah orang yang berjuang demi keselamatan penduduk desa tersebut – yang dikhianatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat wanita tersebut menghilang dari jalan, Harry melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hutan gelap terlihat angker tetapi dirinya tidak merasa gentar. Makhluk paling berbahaya yang menghuni hutan ini tengah menunggunya di gubuk kayu tersembunyi, menanti donor santap malamnya yang diwajibkan datang dengan terpaksa. Saat ia memutuskan sudah cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, pemuda itu menarik lepas jubah untuk menyingkapkan sosoknya yang ramping.

"Jubah Gaib," sebut sebuah suara, membuat jantung Harry lupa berdenyut dua detik. Di balik pepohonan berdirilah Dragon Malvonian. Bersandar santai dengan satu tangan pada badan pohon besar, jubah panjang hijau tua gelap – nyaris hitam - yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai. "Rupanya itu senjata rahasiamu untuk menyelinap dari rumahmu. Licin juga kau."

"Kau lebih senang jika aku ditanyai di tengah jalan oleh orang-orang?" sungut Harry sambil melipat Jubah Gaib-nya lalu melampirkan di lengan kirinya. "Lagipula kau seenaknya membebaniku pergi keluar setiap malam selama beberapa minggu ke depan tanpa memikirkan betapa sulit dan riskannya bagiku untuk bisa dipergoki. Aku beruntung punya Jubah Gaib."

"Berarti kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyumbang darah bagiku." Sepasang taringnya menegaskan bentuk lewat senyuman. Harry membalas dengan meliukkan bibir atasnya dengan jengkel.

Vampir berambut emas pudar tersebut menghampiri Harry lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah jalan menuju gubuknya dengan lambaian elegan dan keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Harry berjalan bersama Dragon dan berjalan bersebelahan adalah pilihan paling aman baginya. Berjalan di belakang Dragon hanya akan berbuah komentar betapa Harry sungguh manis dan submisif terhadapnya sedangkan jika Harry berjalan mendahului, Dragon akan berkomentar mengenai bokongnya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau punya Jubah Gaib?" Dragon memulai pembicaraan dengan tidak biasa, berbeda dengan rayuan dan godaan erotik yang selalu dilontarkannya.

Tanpa sadar Harry membelai jubahnya yang seperti tenunan dari air. "Jubah ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir. Ini warisan turun-temurun keluargaku dan diberikan padaku oleh orang tuaku."

Alis emas tua terangkat. "Selama itu? Bukankah Jubah Gaib punya batasan umur? Mereka biasanya dibuat dari kulit dan bulu dari Demiguise, hewan langka yang punya kemampuan menghilangkan wujud. Semakin lama, kain jubah akan semakin kusam dan khasiatnya akan hilang. Mustahil kalau Jubah Gaib bisa menjadi barang warisan beberapa generasi."

Hal yang sama pernah dikatakan oleh Silias dahulu, tetapi Harry tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jubah ini peninggalan orang tuanya dan hal itu menjadi yang terpenting. "Aku tahu itu tetapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya."

Dragon memandanginya, Harry tahu itu dari sudut matanya tetapi ia enggan memandang wajah vampir tersebut.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar Kisah Tiga Bersaudara?" tanya sang vampir.

"Itu hanya mitos," sahut sang manusia muda, menyadari hal yang ingin dikatakan Dragon tentang jubahnya dan jubah milik anak ketiga dalam cerita itu. "Kau percaya pada hal semacam itu?"

Vampir itu hanya memberikan senyuman yang tak bisa Harry deskripsikan. "Baik. Lupakan saja. Kita bicarakan hal lain seperti… bagaimana kabar tentang status selebritas-ku?" Langkah kaki Dragon memadupadankan bunyi basah tanah yang kaya air hujan dengan derak ranting-ranting dan dedaunan.

Terdiam, Harry menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan memberikan informasi yang didengarnya dari meja Auror di kedai siang tadi. Ia telah membantu pelaku pembunuhan ini bersembunyi dan bahkan memberinya makan, menyampaikan informasi dari Auror hanya membuatnya mengkhianati lebih jauh. Sebuah cubitan mendarat tepat di bokongnya, membuat Harry terlonjak.

"Pasti ada kabar terbaru dilihat dari sikapmu itu. Terlalu ragu untuk memberitahuku, eh?"

Menggeram, Harry menarik beberapa langkah menjauhi vampir penjamah. "Jaga tanganmu, Malvonian!"

Bibir Dragon bertekuk ceria. "Sedikit dorongan tidak menyakitkan bukan?"

Harry hanya mendengus lalu membuang muka. Selama satu minggu ini vampir kurang ajar tersebut memang selalu berusaha menyentuhnya. Pernah sekali ia bahkan mengambil kesempatan saat Harry tengah memulihkan diri setelah meminum Ramuan Penambah-Darah, akan tetapi Harry berhasil menghentikan saat Dragon baru memulai.

"Ah ya. Tadi ketika aku berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku melihat adanya dua pengembara malam lagi selain diriku yang tengah berjalan bersama." Mata kelabu terlihat berbinar. "Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang keduanya berambut cokelat pendek. Mereka berbincang sejenak untuk kemudian berpencar dengan tongkat siap sedia."

Kaki Harry berhenti mengayuh langkah. _Josh dan Daisy_. Tidak salah lagi.

Ikut berhenti melangkah, Dragon melempar senyum riang yang memuakkan Harry. "Kenapa kau berhenti, Harry? Gubuk tempat tinggalku tidak jauh lagi."

"Kau memang brengsek!" hardik Harry. Sepasang matanya menusuk tajam ke arah mata lain yang warnanya mewakili kekokohan batu.

Dragon memasang mimik tanpa dosa. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Memeluk Jubah Gaib-nya, Harry masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya berhenti berjalan. "Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa dengan cara seperti ini."

Topeng tak bersalah Dragon langsung menghilang. "Oh, mari kita lihat." Vampir yang memiliki helaian emas pudar sebagai rambut itu bersedekap, gestur yang sangat tidak disukai Harry saat laki-laki itu menggunakannya. "Seekor kucing liar buas dan dua ekor tikus spesial yang mampu menggigit balik. Siapa kira-kira yang akan menang?"

Harry makin memeluk jubahnya erat-erat. "Darahku lebih harum dan nikmat dari mereka," katanya yakin. "Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu juga bersusah payah untuk mencari dan mengejar sumber lain yang tidak enak saat kau tahu akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik secara mudah."

Tertawa kecil, Dragon terlihat terhibur atas jawaban Harry. "Kau sungguh berkembang, Harry. Kau melakukan banyak hal untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang, bahkan merayuku dengan darahmu."

Walau benci mengakuinya, Harry tak bisa sepenuhnya menyangkal. Secara tidak langsung ia memang menawarkan dirinya kepada Dragon untuk mengalihkan vampir itu.

"Tapi, Harry," ucapnya sambil maju dua langkah mendekati pemuda yang berdiri dengan tegang. "Aku tidak bilang akan berburu dan membunuh untuk meminum darah mereka, bukan? Kucing terkadang memainkan tikus sesuka hatinya sekadar untuk hiburan."

Pemuda itu terkesiap. "Kau sudah berjanji," desak Harry.

"Mereka bukan penduduk Great Hangleton."

Harry bersikukuh. "Perjanjian kita adalah kau tidak akan memburu manusia di kawasan Great Hangleton. Penduduk atau bukan, selama mereka menginjak tanah di kawasan ini, mereka terlindungi oleh perjanjian."

Dragon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Harry. Matanya memancarkan kemilau perak begitu cepatnya hingga Harry tidak yakin apa ia memang melihatnya. "Lalu apa memangnya yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mengindahkan poin yang satu itu?"

Ini dia. Akhirnya Dragon memakai lubang dalam perjanjian di mana ia tidak menerima konsekuensi apapun jika melanggar perjanjian. Menggigit bibir, Harry masih belum menyerah. "Maka perjanjian kita tidak sah. Kau melanggarnya, maka kesepakatan kita tak berlaku lagi."

Dragon hanya menyeringai lebar menyaksikan kegigihan sang manusia muda. "Lalu?" Dipandanginya paras Harry lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tidak sadar, Harry? Perjanjian yang ada di antara kita sebenarnya adalah salah satu bentuk kemurahan hatiku untuk melindungimu dari diriku sendiri. Jika perjanjian di antara kita batal, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahan diri. Aku bisa memaksamu dan menjadikan dirimu budakku sepenuhnya, Harry. Aku bisa memerah darahmu sesukaku dan menyetubuhimu…" Harry tersentak akan penggunaan kata itu. "…sekehendak hatiku. Bahkan lebih baik lagi, aku bisa juga menawan Silias-mu tersayang lalu melakukan hal-hal itu tepat di depan matanya."

Harry gemetaran. Bagaimanapun ia memang bukan pihak yang diuntungkan di sini.

"Hanya informasi, Harry. Berikan padaku maka semuanya akan berjalan seperti sediakala. Maka malam ini kau dapat pulang dan terlelap dengan damai di tempat tidurmu yang nyaman setelahnya, bukannya merintih dan kelelahan di ranjangku. Cukup memberitahukan hal terbaru apa yang kau ketahui maka kepala dua orang Auror akan tetap melekat di tempatnya malam ini."

Memejamkan matanya, Harry tidak sanggup memandang mata abu-abu Dragon.

"Hmm, karena yang kuincar dari mereka adalah hiburan dan kau masih berkeras mengunci mulut, bagaimana jika kau memberikan hiburan kepadaku sebagai gantinya?"

Mata hijau terbuka walau pemiliknya tahu apa yang ditawarkan Dragon pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilakukan.

Dragon menjilat bibirnya, taringnya mengintip dari sudut-sudut. "Kau, di pangkuanku, duduk menghadapku dengan kaki terbuka. Lebih sedikit berpakaian akan jauh lebih baik, lalu kau meliuk-liukkan tubuhmu secara sensual. Semakin banyak hentakan dan gesekan antar tubuh yang terjadi akan sangat kuhargai."

"Aku bukan pelacur!" raung Harry. Ia memang tidak bertaring panjang seperti Dragon, tetapi deretan gigi pualamnya terpampang sempurna dengan mengancam.

"Mana yang kau pilih, menjadi informan atau 'pelacur'?" tanya Dragon, kembali menumpukkan lengan di depan dada. "Jangan egois, Harry. Jika kau tidak mau menjadi keduanya, ada dua ekor tikus yang siap memberiku hiburan. Dengan perjanjian yang batal, aku justru bebas melakukan hal-hal yang kumau."

Pemuda itu menengadah, menantang mata Dragon. Beraninya vampir itu mengatainya egois tanpa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri! Vampir pirang itu hanya menyeringai menyaksikan nyali Harry. Manusia muda ini tetap keras kepala dan hati, juga masih berani bertentangan dengannya. _Menarik._

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya, Harry? Kau kira ini hanya gertakan kosong?" Dragon sangat serius. Ia tidak sabar menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi manusia di hadapannya setelah ia kembali sambil menenteng dua buah kepala yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

Harry bertindak cepat dan bergerak untuk meraih tongkatnya. Namun, sebelum jarinya menyentuh pangkal tongkatnya, tangan dingin Dragon sudah melingkari lehernya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Harry."

Harry mengumpat. Ia memang sembrono mencoba beradu kecepatan dengan seorang vampir Berdarah Murni dalam jarak dekat yang disebabkan ledakan emosi sesaat. Jakun Harry bergerak pelan saat ia menelan ludah. Denyut pembuluh dari balik kulit lunak di leher Harry seolah mencolek-colek telapak Dragon, nakal dan menggoda. Begitu hangat, lembut dan harum. Memanggil-manggil taringnya untuk membenamkan diri di sana…

Dragon berdehem sebentar, berusaha membuyarkan keinginan tersebut. "Mau menyerangku eh? Kau sekarang sudah berani melanggar aturan sihir di bawah umur rupanya. Ingat perjanjian kita tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berusaha mencelakaiku dengan sihir? Harnet Porter, rupanya kau sudah tidak sayang pada semua pakaianmu lagi. Bukankah lebih baik menjadi penghiburku secara privat dibandingkan menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang?"

Skak mat. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk pemuda itu.

Wajah Harry mengernyut dan mata zamrud menakjubkan yang terpatri di atasnya terlihat basah. Untuk sesaat Dragon mengira Harry akan menangis, tetapi ia dibuat tertegun oleh sebuah jari telunjuk yang mendadak teracung di depan wajahnya dengan ujung mengarah ke hidungnya.

"Kau!" hardik Harry, "Kau adalah makhluk paling egois, paling sombong, paling menyebalkan, paling menjengkelkan, paling bermulut kotor, paling keji, paling licik dan paling brengsek yang pernah kutahu!"

Alis Dragon terangkat tinggi, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka Harry malah akan mencacinya. "_Well_, artinya kau masih terlalu naïf dan belum melihat lebih banyak lagi sisi dunia ini dan para penghuninya, Harry."

Bibir Harry bergerak sesaat seperti mau menyambar dengan jawaban tetapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal lain yang menjadi hal yang ingin diketahui Dragon agar semuanya cepat berakhir.

"Baik! Kalau kau mau tahu apa yang kudengar hari ini, akan aku katakan! Kementerian terlalu sibuk hingga tidak begitu tertarik mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang kau lakukan di Great Hangleton! Mereka tidak peduli kau berbahaya dan mampu menggunakan sihir! Mereka memberi waktu dua minggu untuk bersiaga dan jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, maka tim Auror yang dikirim kemari akan dicabut untuk mengurusi daerah lain yang lebih banyak menghasilkan korban! Puas? Apa kau puas?" rentet Harry.

"Sejujurnya, aku kecewa," jawab Dragon. "Rupanya aksi tunggalku dianggap remeh oleh Kementerian. Tadinya aku mengharapkan info yang lebih heboh tentangku, kau tahu? Tetapi, artinya dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan aku bisa lebih bebas berjalan-jalan." Lagi-lagi wajahnya ceria. Tangan bersuhu rendahnya melepas cengkeraman dari leher Harry. "Dan aku juga kecewa karena batal bermain tikus ataupun menyaksikan pertunjukan tarian pangkuan darimu."

Berdecak pahit, Harry segera berjalan lagi, meninggalkan si vampir di belakangnya. Tiap langkahnya yang ditarik panjang-panjang berderap lebih kencang dari normal untuk melampiaskan energi negatif nan panas yang melimpah ruah. Sesampainya di gubuk, pemuda itu menghambur masuk ke gubuk yang tidak terkunci lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah pucat Dragon yang sudah berhasil menyusulnya.

Saat vampir itu masuk ke ruangan, pemuda itu nampak sedang berdiri di sisi meja sambil memasukkan jubahnya ke dalam tas. Mukanya masih masam. Sedikit banyak sang penghisap darah berambut emas merasa heran sebab godaan dan ancaman bukan hal pertama yang pernah ia berikan kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu, tetapi kali ini dia bereaksi jauh lebih keras.

"Apa kesabaran Harnet Porter yang berhati mulia telah habis?" Pria muda itu bersandar pada daun pintu yang baru ditutupnya.

Setelah melempar tasnya ke bangku kosong, pemuda yang disebut namanya duduk di atas kursi di sebelah tas tersebut dengan kaki bersilang. Matanya masih tidak mau menyambut sang tuan rumah.

"Kau bereaksi terlalu keras untuk sebuah informasi kecil, Harry." Dragon menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

Bola mata hijau itu berkilat oleh timpaan warna merah keemasan dari api penerangan dan menghujam sepasang lingkaran sewarna raksa. "Oh ya? Walaupun jika kukatakan padamu bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi salah satu dari 'tikus spesial yang mampu menggigit balik'?"

Sepasang manik merkuri tersebut berpendar dalam pemahaman. "Aah, rupanya kau merasa mengkhianati para rekan seprofesimu di masa depan. Naïf dan murni seperti biasanya, Harry. Dengan kualitas-kualitas seorang malaikat seperti itu, menjadi seorang Auror sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu."

Pemuda itu memicing marah. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

Berjalan pelan menuju meja, vampir itu bersandar elegan dengan dua tangan memegang tepi meja, memandang pemuda yang berada dalam posisi lebih rendah. "Jika kau menjadi Auror, maka kau akan memperoleh lisensi untuk banyak hal, termasuk memaksa, melukai, menyiksa dan membunuh jikalau itu semua diperlukan. Apa kau yakin kau sanggup melakukan itu semua, Harry? Aku yakin kau adalah tipe manusia yang akan bermimpi buruk jika secara tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anak anjing."

"Selalu ada cara untuk melakukan pekerjaan seorang Auror tanpa perlu membunuh. Dan maaf saja, aku mematahkan hidungmu dua kali tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa gatal apalagi sampai bermimpi buruk karenanya."

Dragon tertawa berdengus. "Rupanya kau juga seorang pasifis – orang yang suka berdamai. Kau lebih mirip Healer dibandingkan Auror. Apa kau memilih pekerjaan itu karena kau menjadikan ayah baptismu sebagai panutan? Atau ada alasan lain?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan si vampir dan menggetuk-getukkan jarinya ke meja dengan jengkel. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke pokok persoalan kenapa aku berada di sini. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menemanimu mengobrol atau menceritakan kisah hidup."

Ini adalah percakapan paling panjang yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka dengan pengecualian malam pertama mereka bertemu. Biasanya semua berlangsung cepat, si vampir tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengklaim santapannya dan setelah Harry pulih, dia segera meninggalkan gubuk sial ini beserta penghuninya yang jauh lebih sial.

Tersenyum menggoda, Dragon menurunkan kelopak matanya hingga memberikan tatapan yang sama nilai kandungannya dengan tarikan senyumnya. "Bersemangat, Harry? Apa kau mulai menikmati bagaimana aku melesak memasuki tubuhmu dan menikmati apa yang kumau darimu?"

Merengut, Harry mengabaikan kata-kata yang penuh nilai ambigu itu. "Tutup mulut. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan tidak mau ambil resiko. Berbeda dengan tiga hari kemarin, ayah baptisku sedang ada di rumah sekarang."

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dan berpindah tempat duduk ke atas ranjang dengan kaki terjulur sehingga sepatunya tidak menyentuh kasur dan punggungnya yang diganjal dua buah bantal bersandar ke tembok dekat bingkai jendela. Selama seminggu ini ia memutuskan posisi dan lokasi ini adalah yang terbaik untuk menopang tubuh lemas karena kekurangan darah dan cukup nyaman ketika ia memulihkan diri.

Membuka peti kayu cerinya, Dragon menjalankan ujung jarinya menyusuri puncak dari botol-botol ramuan berbeda jenis lalu mengambil satu dari kalangan Ramuan Penambah-Darah. Melemparkan ke arah Harry, ia tidak khawatir botol itu akan jatuh pecah karena pemuda itu sangat gesit dan selalu mampu menangkap lemparannya. Dulunya ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengejutkan dan menjahili Harry, namun reflek brilian yang dimiliki pemuda itu mengesankannya sehingga acara lempar-melempar botol ini berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

Menangkap botol kaca tersebut dengan malas, Harry lalu menaruhnya di sisi pinggulnya lalu menggulung lengan kiri bajunya dan mengusap-usap pergelangannya dengan ujung atasannya. Dragon berjalan kepadanya dengan penuh gaya lalu duduk di sisi Harry yang walaupun dengan satu kaki naik serampangan ke kayu di tepi ranjang, semua gerak dan sikap tubuhnya terlihat begitu elegan. Telapak tangannya terangkat ke atas dan Harry menyerahkan pergelangan tangannya ke permukaan kulit dingin Dragon.

Jari-jari seperti milik mayat itu menyusuri kulit Harry, membelai mengikuti rute gurat pembuluh darahnya dan menyebabkan pori-pori di sana meremang. Darah Harry berdesir di bawah sentuhannya dan ia menghela seteguk napas penuh wewangian tubuh Harry.

Melempar senyum bertaring ke arah Harry, ia berujar, "Selamat makan."

Dan ia meregangkan kedua rahangnya, mengekspos kedua taring tajamnya yang bergelimang warna jingga dari kobaran api obor. Sentuhan halus yang terasa seperti dua buah ujung jarum menyentuh kulit Harry sekilas, sebelum akhirnya lebih banyak bagian dari sepasang penginvasi tajam yang masuk dan menyuplai kenyataan bahwa jelas mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang setipis jarum.

Harry merintih dan memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, menahan rasa perih luar biasa serta sensasi tidak nyaman yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya saat darah dalam jalur-jalur halus di balik kulitnya tersedot menuju satu arah, melawan komando dari detak jantungnya yang makin bertalu-talu ribut. Setelah beberapa kali sesi pengambilan darah memang Dragon lebih mampu mengendalikan nafsunya dalam menyedot darah Harry, namun tetap saja jumlah darah yang diambil olehnya masih membuat kepala Harry pening lalu terasa sangat ringan.

Berikutnya ia disadarkan oleh bibir botol yang mengecup bibirnya, menuntut jalan masuk bagi cairan penolong. Tak lama, sumsum tulangnya mendapat sokongan kekuatan super untuk menghasilkan butir-butir mikroskopik yang segera menggantikan apa yang sudah terenggut. Seiring kekuatan yang kembali, kewaspadaan Harry turut merangkak naik dan ia langsung mengamati anggota-anggota tubuh Dragon untuk memastikan mereka semua jauh dari bagian tubuh privatnya. Gara-gara apa yang Dragon pernah coba lakukan saat dia memulihkan diri, ia tidak pernah lagi tidur setelah minum ramuan.

"Ayolah, Harry. Waktu itu aku cuma becanda," tandas Dragon sambil menyapukan lidahnya pada sisa darah lezat Harry yang masih melapisi gigi-geliginya.

"Becanda?" Darah baru dan lama yang sudah berbaur dengan apik terasa mulai mendidih. "Kau becanda dengan cara menyelipkan jarimu ke dalam celanaku?"

"Karena reaksimu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Lagipula aku 'kan penasaran dengan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kulit yang ada di balik sana," kata si tersangka sembari mengeluarkan toples kecil berisi obat luka. "Cuma jari masuk sedikit, aku pun belum sempat menyentuh apa-apa. Kalau mau, toh bisa saja aku macam-macam saat kau belum kuberi ramuan, bukan?"

Memutar bola matanya dengan keki, Harry membiarkan Dragon mengolesi bekas lukanya dengan penyembuh sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba ia teringat pada apa yang akan berlangsung malam hari nanti.

"Malam berikutnya… aku tidak bisa datang," hatur Harry berhati-hati sambil melirik Dragon.

Pemuda pirang yang diliriknya balas memandang ke arahnya dengan cengiran menyebalkan. "Bentuk protes dan perwujudan dari pengaruh luapan amarahmu tadi?"

"Bukan. Malam nanti, aku ada urusan pribadi." Ia tidak ingin menyebut perihal ulang tahunnya dan berharap Dragon tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Kencan dengan pacarmu?" terka Dragon dengan alis naik turun.

Cukup banyak dari antara darah yang sudah kembali memenuhi sekujur tubuh Harry memilih untuk bersemayam di pembuluh-pembuluh halus pipinya hingga penuh sesak. Tebakan Dragon tidak sepenuhnya salah memang. "Bukan!" elaknya cepat, ngeri akan kemungkinan Dragon menguntit dan memantau aktivitasnya saat ia berduaan saja dengan Hendric.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong~" dendang si vampir sambil mencubit luka Harry yang sudah sembuh sehingga membuat sang pemilik tangan menarik diri cepat-cepat.

"Aku berulang tahun besok – sebenarnya hari ini karena sudah lewat tengah malam – dan teman-temanku mengadakan perayaan." Harry membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu cepat membuka informasi demi menghindari perihal kencannya. Tapi ia cukup berharap si vampir ini akan mengerti dan memberinya izin satu hari, toh selama ini dia tidak pernah mangkir dari kesepakatan.

"Oh, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Dragon riang sambil membuka lebar kedua lengannya secara lambat nan dramatis, siap untuk mendekap Harry yang masih duduk di sisinya namun segera ditahan Harry dengan cara menyodokkan bantal kuat-kuat ke wajah pucat sang vampir mesum.

"Yang kuperlukan bukan ucapan selamat tetapi jawaban," cetus Harry masam sambil menarik kembali bantal setelah si vampir terlihat membatalkan niatnya untuk memeluk.

Hanya perlu satu kali sapuan telapak tangan bagi Dragon untuk melicinkan kembali poninya yang berantakan. "Itu bukan sikap dan cara bicara yang baik untuk mengajukan permintaan, Harry."

"Hal yang terakhir kuinginkan adalah dipeluk vampir mesum separuh baya sepertimu."

"Aku vampir, Harry, umur empat puluh tujuh sama sekali tidak tua bagi kaumku. Lagipula kalau hal yang terakhir kau inginkan adalah dipeluk olehku, artinya kau tidak keberatan kalau kucium?"

Maka bantal pun melayang namun targetnya menghindar secara tangkas. Dragon tertawa tanpa suara. "Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan bahwa… tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkan."

Mata hijau Harry melebar dan alisnya bertaut. "Tapi aku tidak pernah tidak memenuhi tanggung jawab!"

"Satu minggu masa yang terlampau dini untuk mengatakan kau sudah memenuhi tanggung jawab. Bahkan untuk tuntutan awal yaitu datang setiap hari selama beberapa minggu pertama saja kau belum menggenapinya."

"Tapi ini hari yang berbeda, akan ada banyak orang dan tidak mungkin aku tidak datang." Rasa geram yang sebelumnya sempat terlupakan kembali bergolak. Kepadatan botol kaca dalam genggaman Harry meredam semua jemari yang menyalurkan daya tekan.

"Kau selalu bisa datang setelah acara berakhir, Harry."

Segenap keteguhan Harry dikerahkan untuk menjaga agar botol ramuan tetap berada di dalam tangannya dan tidak menyusul teladan sang bantal sebelumnya. "Acara bisa saja berlangsung sangat panjang… Silias ada di sana jadi aku harus pulang dahulu dan menunggu dia tidur lalu mengendap keluar lagi jika harus menemuimu. Aku akan terlalu lelah setelah menghadapi begitu banyak orang dan menjalani pesta. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk setidaknya memberikan keringanan satu hari saja?"

"Siapa ya yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah makhluk paling egois, brengsek, menyebalkan dan semacamnya? Apa yang kau harapkan dari pribadi yang kau labeli seperti itu, Harry? Sudah final. Dan keputusanku adalah tidak."

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Harry diam. Bangkit berdiri, pemuda itu membanting botol tersebut ke atas kasur sehingga melenting beberapa inci. "Kalau begitu kutambahkan lagi! Kau orang yang paling menuntut, paling tidak pengertian dan paling keras kepala yang pernah kutahu!"

Melihat yang dimaki hanya senyam-senyum, Harry pun menyambar tasnya lalu bergegas menuju jalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke sosok yang masih duduk santai tersebut. Membanting pintu gubuk hingga berdebam, Harry meninggalkan vampir egois, penuntut, menyebalkan dan segala aneka predikat negatif lainnya di belakangnya. Tanpa berhenti untuk memandangi rumpun bunga-bungaan seperti biasanya, pemuda itu menembus bayangan gelap batang-batang dan dedaunan liar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Malam makin larut dan Harry yang telah mengunjungi Dragon bergegas menembus hutan menuju desa. Di perbatasan, cahaya kuning dari lilin dan lentera-lentera di permukiman penduduk terlihat semakin jelas. Sebentar lagi ia akan memakai Jubah Gaib-nya dan mengendap ke rumahnya.<p>

"Terburu-buru, Harry?"

Terkejut, Harry membalikkan badan ke arah suara dengan tangan menyentuh saku, siap menarik keluar tongkatnya. Berdiri di dekat pohon _cedar_, seseorang yang Harry kenal tersebut melangkah mendekatinya. Sayangnya, pemilik wajah yang Harry kenali tersebut bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin ditemuinya malam ini ataupun dalam waktu apapun. Rasa tidak tenang menjalari tubuh Harry. Tangannya masuk ke saku dan memegang tongkatnya, siap mencabutnya keluar kapan saja.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukan Harry, pria muda berambut hitam itu tersenyum yang bagi Harry adalah sebuah seringaian. "Tenang saja, Harry. Aku tidak akan menggigit 'kok."

"Sedang apa kau di hutan selarut ini, Fynn?" Harry tidak menanggapi ucapan sebelumnya.

"Jangan formal begitu, Marc saja, Harry. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil." Marc Fynn, nama pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut, semakin berjalan mendekati Harry. "Dan bukankah pertanyaan tadi lebih pantas ditujukan untukmu? Harnet Porter si anak manis Hogwarts dan Great Hangleton, berkeliaran di hutan larut malam… Tunggu sampai Silias Blake mendengarnya."

Harry dengan sempurna menutupi kepanikan akan penyebutan nama ayah baptisnya tersebut. "Sebenarnya, _Fynn_," Harry berkata tegas, menolak mentah-mentah memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama depan, "Silias tahu betul aku pergi ke hutan dan apa keperluanku."

"Meskipun di tengah rawannya ancaman serangan vampir?"

"Tadi aku pergi bersama seorang Auror rekan Silias. Belum lama ini kami berpisah jalan." Dengan cepat Harry membawa-bawa alasan adanya Auror, membayangkan Daisy yang tak sengaja dilihatnya di jalanan tadi. "Justru aku yang patut mempertanyakan apa keperluanmu berada di hutan malam-malam."

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Fynn cepat, "dan sedikit bernostalgia dengan area-area yang pernah aku dan teman-teman dahulu jadikan sebagai area _Harry-Hunting_ – Berburu-Harry." Seringai penuh gigi besarnya melebar dan Harry mundur satu langkah.

_Harry-Hunting_, betapa Harry membenci istilah itu. Mengingatkan akan masa kecilnya yang penuh penindasan. Kematian orang tuanya pada saat usianya lima tahun membuatnya dititipkan secara berkala ke rumah-rumah penyihir tetangganya dan sempat menetap di rumah keluarga Marc Fynn. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa geng, bahkan geng anak-anak Muggle, tetapi tidak ada yang seburuk Marc Fynn dan gengnya. Mengklaim sebagai lelucon dan bentuk pertemanan, mereka mengejar-ngejar Harry dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai properti latihan gulat saat tertangkap. Pitingan, bantingan, pelintiran merupakan hal yang biasa kala itu, dan Harry beberapa kali terlonjak-lonjak saat mereka menyelipkan hewan-hewan kecil seperti lipan ke dalam pakaiannya.

Semuanya berakhir sejak Silias Blake, wali resminya, datang ke Great Hangleton dan tinggal bersamanya. Penindasan terhenti, tetapi tidak secara mutlak. Gangguan-gangguan akan tetap terjadi jika Harry berada di dekat Fynn seorang diri walau dengan skala yang lebih kecil. Tetapi Fynn tahu kapan menjaga sikap, terutama sejak keluarga Weasner yang memiliki banyak anak tiba dan menetap di Great Hangleton. Mereka, terutama Robert Weasner tidak segan-segan angkat tinju jika Fynn mengganggu Harry dan pernah sekali dia berhasil membuat biru mata Fynn.

Namun, penindasan masa kecil berubah menjadi bentuk lain saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Ketika tubuh dan wajah Harry mulai menjelma ke dalam keremajaan, tatapan Fynn kepadanya menjadi berubah drastis. Tiap sentuhan yang dulunya digunakan untuk menyakiti Harry, baik sekadar untuk membuatnya oleng atau terjatuh hingga terluka berubah menjadi sentuhan yang berlama-lama, hendak merasakan kulit dan tubuh Harry. Dia tidak lagi ingin menyelipkan hewan-hewan kecil ke balik pakaian Harry; dia ingin memasukkan tangannya ke balik sana. Perubahan ini membuat Harry dilanda ketidaknyamanan hebat. Pengetahuannya yang bertambah saat remaja mengenai edukasi seksual sama sekali tidak membantu, hanya memberikan petunjuk dan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang apa yang diinginkan Fynn darinya.

Karenanya, sebisa mungkin ia menjauh dan menghindari Fynn, yang selama ini dapat dilakukannya dengan cukup baik. Hari-hari di Hogwarts pun terbilang damai mengingat Fynn yang jauh lebih senior darinya berbeda asrama. Ia sudah lulus saat Harry akan menginjak tahun kelima walau lelaki berbadan besar tersebut sempat mengulang tahun ketujuhnya satu kali. Dan dengan memiliki pacar seseorang yang begitu populer seperti Hendric Dittory di tahun keempat, Fynn tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam selain memberikan tatapan-tatapan dan bahasa tubuh tidak pantas.

Tetapi saat ini, tengah malam, di hutan pinggir desa, ia berhadapan dengan Fynn. Sendirian.

"Sekarang kau yang belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry. Sedang apa kau di hutan malam-malam begini?"

Masih mencengkeram tongkat di sakunya, Harry menimbang-nimbang jawaban sejenak. Sangat mencurigakan Fynn berada di tepi hutan yang seperti dikatakannya, setelah peristiwa serangan vampir, seorang diri. Apa jangan-jangan Fynn membuntutinya dan tahu tentang perihal Dragon? Tapi ia tadi memakai Jubah Gaib…

Harry memutuskan memancing sedikit dengan kebohongan tambahan. "Aku mencari bahan-bahan untuk ramuan dan berlatih selama masa liburan untuk mendalami NEWT Ramuan. Teman Silias memberikan banyak tips dan penjelasan menarik sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa malam sudah sedemikian larut." Sebelah tangan Harry memegangi tas sandang kulit berisi Jubah Gaib-nya, seakan-akan mengesankan tas itu berisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan untuk meramu.

Dipelajarinya raut muka Fynn dan menemukan tidak ada perubahan. Ia kelihatannya tidak tahu Harry berbohong, jadi kemungkinan besar ia tadi tidak sedang membuntutinya ataupun tahu soal Dragon.

"Kau masih serius tentang profesi Auror, Harry?" Fynn maju dua langkah. "Kupikir pengalaman kedua orang tuamu sudah cukup berbicara banyak."

Harry mengernyit akan kalimat Fynn yang kedua. "Jika aku lulus NEWT dari semua mata pelajaran yang kuambil, aku bisa menekuni banyak profesi, Auror di antaranya." Harry menolak untuk melangkah mundur. Ia tidak mau memberikan Fynn rasa senang karena berpikir ia berhasil mengintimidasi Harry. "Lagipula, kita berdua tahu bahwa aku _sangat mampu_ untuk menjadi Auror."

Terkekeh kecil, Fynn memandangi sekujur tubuh Harry. "Ya, sejak dulu kau memuncaki nilai untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, hampir seluruh Hogwarts tahu itu. Kemampuan besar tersembunyi di balik tubuhmu yang mungil. Tetapi, sama sekali tidak terlihat dari luar. _Jika seandainya_ malam ini aku adalah orang bermaksud buruk yang tidak tahu akan kemampuanmu maka aku pasti akan mencoba menyerangmu, Harry. Pemuda cantik berkeliaran sendirian di hutan malam-malam, sama saja memancing maksud buruk."

_Bahaya_. Bel tanda bahaya di dalam kepala Harry berderang kencang. "Tapi sayangnya kau tahu betul kemampuanku, Fynn," tekan Harry.

Pemuda bertubuh kekar menarik langkah maju dua kali lagi. "Oh, ayolah Harry. Apa kau, si anak manis yang patuh pada aturan akan menggunakan sihir di bawah umur? Surat teguran yang bisa berbuah kepada pengeluaran dari Hogwarts... Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Harry."

Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Harry menatap Fynn yang badannya jauh menjulang tinggi dengan tajam. Ia telah memetik pengalaman dari insiden dengan Dragon berkaitan dengan kepatuhannya akan aturan umur.

"Apa kau yakin, Fynn?" gertak Harry. Suaranya berbahaya dan mata hijaunya berkilat. "Kebutuhan untuk pembelaan diri dapat menjadi pengecualian besar. Aku yakin konsekuensinya bisa dibicarakan setelahnya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, alis Fynn berkedut. Keraguan yang menjalar tidak lolos dari pengamatan Harry. Ia mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya dan gagang tongkat dalam genggamannya sengaja dibiarkan mengintip dari saku.

"Ya," kata Fynn setuju. Ia melangkah mundur dari hadapan Harry dengan ringan. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau… tidak akan membiarkan dirimu diserang."

Harry berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menarik napas lega. Fynn berhenti melangkah mundur pada jarak yang Harry anggap sebagai batas yang aman.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Dittory?"

Menjawab dengan anggukan, Harry masih terus berwajah garang. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Fynn sama sekali tidak menutupi mimik kecewanya. "Oh."

"Hmm." Harry malas menanggapi lebih lanjut. Ia ingin segera beranjak tapi ia tidak bisa sebelum pengganggu ini pergi lebih dulu.

Hening sesaat. Detik yang bergulir dihabiskan keduanya dengan saling pandang. Memperhatikan wajah Fynn secara cukup dekat setelah lama tidak bersua mengobarkan kembali kecurigaan masa kecil Harry bahwa Fynn punya keturunan darah troll – walau itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Sudah seminggu sejak kematian sepupuku Miranda dan hilangnya ingatan temannya yang bertahan hidup pada malam kejadian secara misterius." Fynn kembali membuka percakapan, memotong lamunan Harry. "Yah, aku dan Mira memang tidak dekat dan berbeda rumah, tetapi kematiannya dan juga yang lainnya cukup memancing emosiku. Belum ada peristiwa pembunuhan lagi, tetapi kita semua harus tetap waspada. Ada sesuatu – atau sesosok makhluk berbahaya di balik hutan ini, Harry. Penghisap darah, kita semua tahu itu. Tetapi dia belum pergi. Mungkin ada hal yang memang mampu membuatnya terhenti sejenak, tapi kita tidak tahu berapa lama."

Bulu roma Harry meremang. Perkataan Fynn terlalu ambigu. Apa ia sebenarnya tahu tentang si pembunuh – Dragon? Apa ia mencurigai keterlibatan Harry di dalam semua ini?

Arah pandangan mata kelabu Fynn berlama-lama menyusuri sekujur tubuh Harry sebelum akhirnya terpancang pada sepasang mata hijaunya yang berbinar. "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan jaga dirimu."

Harry mengangguk pelan, tetapi matanya tidak bertemu dengan milik Fynn.

"Selamat malam, Harry." Setelah mengucapkan salam, Fynn membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju jalan yang berlawanan. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa langkah pemuda besar itu terhenti lalu menengok dan melemparkan senyum lebar. "Dan selamat ulang tahun."

Harry meringis. Dua ucapan selamat ulang tahun pertama yang diterimanya hari ini berasal dari dua orang mesum yang tidak disukainya. Tidak menjawab, Harry, dengan tongkat masih dalam genggaman terus mengawasi Fynn yang kembali berjalan. Ia tidak akan memberikan punggungnya ke arah Fynn sebelum pemuda bertubuh besar itu benar-benar jauh dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Setelah sosok Fynn lenyap di ujung jalan, Harry bergegas berbalik menuju jalan ke rumahnya dan segera berlari. Ia berharap ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Marc Fynn.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Setelah melewati kubangan berlumpur di bawah jendelanya dengan mulus, Harry menutup jendelanya lalu meluncurkan diri ke atas ranjang. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh kembarannya yang tersusun dari bantal dan menikmati rasa sejuk kain sprei serta empuknya gundukan bulu-bulu unggas yang bersemayam di bawah sarung pelapis. Kakinya yang masih bersepatu tergantung di tepian tanpa bersentuhan dengan kasur. Tas dan jubahnya berdiam di sisinya, mungkin akan ia tinggalkan seperti itu karena dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar menyingkirkan mereka. Mata hijau zamrud-nya yang baru saja terpejam untuk menyambut mimpi di mana dirinya sedang mencekik Dragon terbuka kembali ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar.<p>

"Harry?"

_Silias. _

Dengan mata terbelalak lebar, Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah merupakan kesialan atau keberuntungan bahwa Silias memutuskan berkunjung ke kamarnya saat ia baru saja kembali dari petualangan malamnya. Tidak ada waktu bertukar pakaian, ia segera mencopot sepatunya tanpa melihat lalu melemparkannya ke kolong tempat tidur. Jubah Gaib dan tas sandangnya ikut menyusul masuk. Tubuh kembaran palsunya segera roboh oleh terjangan brutal dan gumpalan ijuk dijejalkan ke bawah selimut. Menarik tongkatnya dari saku, Harry meletakkannya ke atas meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Semua ia lakukan dengan berusaha membuat suara seminimal mungkin.

Ketukan terdengar lagi. "Harry?"

"Hnggg…," Harry membuat suara erangan pelan seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Dengan itu ia berharap Silias yakin akan keberadaannya dan tidak langsung menerobos masuk.

Ia lantas mengacak bajunya dan rambutnya lalu menggosok-gosok matanya untuk memberi aksen warna kemerahan lalu akhirnya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi pangkuannya. Harry merasa telah siap untuk memerankan peran anak manis yang tidak keluar rumah sama sekali sejak pulang dari kerja sambilan. "Masuk," katanya lagi.

Gerendel pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan Harry seolah bisa melihat ayah baptisnya tengah melambaikan tongkatnya di balik bilah pintu. Akhirnya sosok Silias dalam pakaian tidur yang berlapis jubah santai menggenapkan jumlah manusia dalam kamar Harry. Pemuda berambut semakin berantakan itu memicingkan mata hijaunya dengan enggan seolah kelopak matanya memiliki beban berlebih.

"Emmhh… Ada apa, Silias?" Harry menguap lebar tanpa menudungi dengan tangan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menguap pura-pura namun saat mulut dan rahangnya terbuka, rasa kantuk yang memang bersarang di tubuh lelahnya mengubah hal tiruan menjadi asli.

Ayah baptisnya memandanginya dari jauh lalu menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu berlutut di depan Harry yang tengah terduduk dengan bahu rendah.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaian?" Pertanyaan yang Harry sudah duga pasti akan dilontarkan.

"Hmmmh… t'lalu lelah," jawab Harry lemah dan agak tidak jelas. Ia terdengar begitu meyakinkan, mulutnya seolah memamah sesuatu yang tidak ada. Diam-diam Harry terkejut atas bakat tersembunyinya dalam seni peran.

Mata Silias berkilat aneh. "Harry, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Detak di balik sangkar rusuk Harry meningkat pesat. Apa Silias tahu?

"Ada apa?" Suara Harry terdengar berat dan malas, benar-benar seperti masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia masih berharap Silias hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang lebih dini dari biasanya.

Silias sekali lagi menghela napas. "Aku tahu saat ini kamu telah berusia enam belas tahun, Harry. Kamu telah cukup matang untuk masuk kategori dewasa muda."

"Hngg," ucap Harry tidak jelas seperti mengiyakan.

"Aku tahu kau telah bersama bocah Dittory itu hampir selama dua tahun." Harry mengerutkan kening, ia tidak pernah suka saat Silias mengalamatkan 'bocah Dittory' kepada Hendric. "Dia memang kukuh dan berkeras untuk terus menjalin hubungan bersamamu. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa menghentikannya, akan tetapi Harry…" Silias menghela napas lagi. "Ada banyak hal yang memang belum saatnya untuk dilakukan."

Masih sedikit bingung, Harry memandangi wajah ayah baptisnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Silias tidak akan membangunkannya tengah malam pada awal hari ulang tahunnya untuk memberikan ceramah edukasi seksual, bukan?

"Aku menyayangimu, Harry. Oleh karenanya aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengambil keuntungan darimu."

'Sudah terlambat,' pikir Harry. Benaknya melayang kepada sosok vampir pirang yang memaksanya melakukan perjanjian dan gemar melecehkannya.

"Kuakui bocah Dittory itu berwajah tampan, dia juga tahu cara bersikap dan berbicara yang mengesankan. Tetapi Harry, tidak sepatutnya kau luruh kepadanya dan memenuhi segala keinginannya. Kau memang berhati manis dan selalu berusaha menyenangkan orang lain yang kau sayangi, Harry. Hal tersebut memang baik, tetapi ada batasannya."

Harry sungguh-sungguh bingung sekaligus tidak tahan lagi. "Aku mengerti, Silias. Tetapi aku tahu batasan-batasan dalam berpacaran dan menghormati diriku sendiri. Sebaiknya kita hentikan percakapan mengenai itu, oke?"

"Oh ya?" Suara Silias semakin meninggi. "Kalau begitu sekarang katakan padaku, apa bocah Dittory itu pernah merabamu? Apa dia pernah melihatmu tanpa busana? Apa bocah itu pernah menyentuh tubuhmu pada area di bawah pusar dan di atas paha? Apa tangannya pernah menyelinap ke balik bajumu? Apa dia pernah memasukkan anggota tubuhnya ke dalam tubuhmu?"

Harry menganga. Topeng kantuknya sirna sudah. Ayah baptisnya baru saja bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi dengan kata-kata yang cukup eksplisit. "Si-Silias, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini…"

"Cepat jawab atau aku benar-benar akan melakukan tes keperawanan kepadamu!" bentak Silias.

Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi pucat pasi seolah tadi ia lupa minum Ramuan Penambah-Darah. Hal yang pertama, Silias tidak pernah membentaknya walau seperti apapun hal-hal yang pernah dilakukannya. Dan hal yang kedua adalah Silias masih memikirkan ide kacau dari Josh Darwin tadi bahkan mengancamnya dengan tes absurd itu. Tentang bagaimana tes itu dilakukan, otak Harry menyediakan jawaban yang berkisar dari penggunaan mantra hingga sampai tes fisik di mana ia harus memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuh yang selalu tersembunyi di balik celana kepada pihak yang melakukan tes. Bayangan akan perkiraannya tentang tes fisik itu membuat kulit Harry semakin pucat.

Sayangnya Silias terlihat salah mengartikan kepucatan putra baptisnya. Bibir sang Auror gemetar dan matanya melebar. "K-kau… D-dia…"

Kepalan tangannya yang mengeras dipenuhi guratan urat-urat yang menonjol. Alis tegas dan pangkal hidungnya merapat, membenturkan kulit-kulit di sekitarnya dan membentuk lipatan-lipatan. Giginya yang sempurna terbingkai bibir yang sudut-sudutnya tertarik tajam. Sekilas Silias terlihat menyerupai seekor anjing marah yang siap menerkam.

"AKAN KUBUNUH BOCAH ITU!" Pria itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, siap menghambur ke luar kamar dan Harry tahu pasti bahwa entah bagaimana caranya Silias akan memburu lalu menghajar atau bahkan menghabisi Hendric.

"SILIAS, JANGAN!" Pemuda itu melompat dengan gesit dan melingkarkan tangan langsingnya di sekitar badan tegap pria yang memancarkan aura amukan Auror tersebut.

"Lepas, Harry! Bocah itu harus mati! Beraninya dia-"

"Dia tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa kepadaku! Silias, berhenti!" Harry berjuang mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terseret ayah baptisnya yang tetap ngotot ingin pergi.

Pria berambut hitam sebahu itu akhirnya berhenti, tetapi tangan Harry yang memeganginya masih merasakan ketegangan otot dari walinya tersebut. Berlari menuju hadapan Silias, Harry menengadah sambil memegangi sisi lengan pria tersebut dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak bohong, Silias. Hendric tidak pernah menyentuhku seperti kata-katamu tadi. Dia juga tidak pernah melihatku tanpa pakaian lengkap. Tadi aku tidak segera menjawab karena terkejut saat kau membentakku. Hanya itu, sungguh." Mata hijaunya bergelimang kerlip karena meningkatnya kelembapan yang menyelubungi bola mata tersebut.

Kerutan ekspresi hewani luruh dari wajah tampan Silias Blake. Dengan lengan yang telah rileks dari segala ketegangan otot, ia memeluk putra baptisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, anak anjingku. Aku… terlalu berlebihan. Maafkan aku tadi sudah membentakmu."

Mengangguk-angguk, Harry balas memeluk pria yang menjadi figur ayah baginya. Sedikit banyak Harry merasakan ironi. Hendric, kekasihnya selama hampir dua tahun tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang disebut Silias sebelum mengancamnya dengan tes tadi, sementara Dragon si vampir pembunuh yang masih asing telah melakukan hampir semua hal tersebut. Kecuali bagian melihatnya tanpa pakaian – setidaknya separuh - dan jikalau menusuknya dengan taring masuk ke dalam hitungan 'memasukkan anggota tubuh ke dalam tubuh Harry'.

Silias berdehem kaku. "Uhm, selamat ulang tahun, Harry." Dirasakannya pipi Harry yang menempel di dadanya dilebarkan oleh senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Silias," respon Harry tulus. Akhirnya ia menerima ucapan selamat dari orang yang dikasihinya.

Setelah cukup lama, pelukan Silias melonggar dan pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang dua-tiga kali. Ia terlihat seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya ditahannya dan memutuskan mengatakan hal yang lain. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Kau perlu waktu tidur yang cukup untuk menyambut perayaan ulang tahunmu."

Harry kembali mengangguk-angguk dengan menampilkan senyuman ringan. Silias mengacak rambutnya sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Dari sikap badannya yang tidak lagi memasang gaya siap tempur Auror-nya, Harry yakin tak akan ada acara _Hendric-Hunting_ – Berburu-Hendric malam ini.

Sungguh malam yang penuh 'perburuan', dimulai dari ancaman Dragon yang akan memburu dua Auror, kemunculan Fynn yang membawa kenangan _Harry-Hunting_ dan bahkan Silias yang berniat untuk memburu Hendric karena kesalahpahaman.

Melihat punggung ayah baptisnya yang makin menjauh, Harry menarik napas lega walau yang bersangkutan masih berada di kamarnya. Kelihatannya acara keluar malamnya masih tidak diketahui Silias, walau Harry masih tidak mengerti kenapa ayah baptisnya melakukan kunjungan ke kamar untuk menanyai hal-hal yang membuat malu pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, Harry?" Silias berhenti sebelum menutup pintu.

Harry mengerjap.

"Kaus kakimu bernoda lumpur. Tanah basah bekas hujan sangat tidak higienis. Sebaiknya kau ganti itu dan cuci kaki sebelum beranjak tidur."

Kemudian pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan putra baptisnya yang menganga sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Silias tahu. _Ups_.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sesungguhnya chapter ini adalah satu chapter yang saya bagi dua menjadi chapter 2 dan sisanya menjadi chapter 3. Karena jumlah words saya pikir terlalu banyak walau sudah saya potong-potong pula. Dengan ini saya akan merombak chapter berikutnya. :p Maafkan atas kelemotan saya ini, kalau saja saya nggak kelamaan mikir maka fic ini sudah update beberapa hari lalu. Dengan ini perhitungan saya akan jumlah chapter total cerita jadi berubah. Hiks. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. *sembah sujud*

Untuk pertanyaan mengapa cerita ini berjudul The Everlasting Lily, semuanya bisa diketahui seiring cerita berjalan. ^^

Terima kasih atas penghargaan yang telah diberikan kepada saya lewat membaca dan memberi review terhadap chapter sebelumnya. Juga terima kasih atas kepercayaan menempatkan saya dan fic saya ke list favorit juga memberi alert. *Hugs*

Terima kasih kepada **Fujoshi Anonim, Nakazawa Ayumu, Yuki Phantomic, anon, HanariaBlack, bcde, CCloveRuki, hatakehanahungry, Geoffrey P M, Phantomhive Black Lupin, YunJae SN, mireira, Sun-T, dmhp. drarry. lover, arklark, Ryuu, queen Victorie, monyet gelantungan, lee hyun mi, Ichie Kurosaki, Ren Aoquest, peterpillar, dan maniac. manga** yang telah bersedia meninggalkan sejumlah kata-kata. ^^

See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Lembu dan Rusa Jantan

**The Everlasting Lily**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Warnings: Alternate Reality, modified canon, language, violence, mature themes, OOC. Male slash (male x male pairing).<p>

Genre: Romance/ Angst

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are created by J.K. Rowling. The book series published by Bloomsbury (UK) and Scholastic (US), also other publishing companies around the world. I'm not using this fanfiction to gain any financial profit.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya mohon maaf atas update yang sangat molor. Komputer saya mengalami gangguan dan perlu perjuangan ekstra untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini.<p>

Terima kasih banyak atas tanggapan yang telah diberikan. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah bersedia membuka fanfiksi ini. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Lembu dan Rusa Jantan<strong>

Harry mengintip dari balik pintu dapur kedai keluarga Weasner. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruangan belakang setelah Mrs. Weasner ngotot ia harus mengganti bajunya dengan 'busana yang lebih pantas dikenakan oleh orang yang berulang tahun'. Jenny membantunya menata rambutnya yang tetap tidak mau tunduk walaupun telah digusur sisir setidaknya sebanyak dua ratus kali.

Bangsal makan kedai yang malam ini diubah menjadi tempat perayaan ulang tahunnya makin dipenuhi tamu sejak terakhir ia berada di tempat tersebut. Semua orang terlihat menikmati waktu mereka, saling bercengkrama dan menyantap hidangan. Anggota keluarga Weasner terlihat mencolok di antara para tamu lain. Rambut merah sedikit jingga dengan mudah menarik mata giok Harry dari kerumunan kepala pirang, hitam, kelabu dan cokelat. Kehadiran Charlie dan Will tadi sempat memberikan kejutan manis untuknya sebelum akhirnya ia diseret Melly Weasner untuk berganti pakaian.

Tamu-tamu yang bertambah diimbangi dengan meja kado dan meja-meja jamuan yang makin bertumpuk muatannya. Tak ada kalangan Muggle yang nampak, tidak mengejutkan. Ia mengenal baik beberapa Muggle namun merahasiakan perayaan akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus melakukan jampi memori kalau-kalau ada penyihir yang berulah konyol saat mabuk. Tentu saja minuman keras yang terhidang adalah ide Silias walaupun berkali-kali ditentang Mrs. Weasner. Dan kelihatannya para orang dewasa menyambut positif kehadiran piala-piala beralkohol tersebut. Meja yang memuat aneka minuman keras sekarang hanya menyisakan tiga piala saja dari jumlah awal yang berlusin-lusin.

Dan alasan lainnya adalah, walaupun pergi berombongan, kesempatan mereka bertahan hidup akan kecil jika di tengah jalan bertemu vampir - berbeda dengan penyihir yang bisa ber-Apparate, kata keluarga Weasner. Ayah Rob bahkan membuka jaringan Floo secara lebih bebas untuk keamanan ekstra. Namun tetap saja beberapa keluarga penyihir juga terlihat tidak hadir seperti keluarga Fynn, yang sedikit melegakan Harry karena dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Marc. Bukan hanya keluarga Fynn, tapi orang-orang dekat Harry seperti misalnya Erville Longbaton – juga berulang tahun di hari yang sama - dan Rennes Levin yang sebelumnya telah menyampaikan permohonan maafnya karena tidak bisa hadir, cukup membuat Harry kecewa.

Memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para tamu, Harry pun beranjak keluar sambil merapikan jubah hitam panjangnya. Aroma manis tar karamel besar bersusun tiga yang menjadi bintang utama santapan perayaan ulang tahun menguar saat pemuda itu berjalan melewati meja hidangan.

Kehadirannya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu, terutama mereka yang baru datang dan belum mengucapkan selamat. Banyak di antara mereka yang tidak dikenal Harry, sepertinya kenalan Silias atau keluarga Weasner. Ia telah melewati lebih dari dua puluh kali hadangan dari tamu-tamu yang memberikan selamat, jabat tangan, pelukan atau ciuman pipi. Beberapa ciuman pipi terasa terlalu bersemangat – yang Harry yakini mampu membuat Silias mendamprat pelakunya jika ayah baptisnya tersebut melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat megar layaknya semak tiba-tiba muncul menghadang Harry dan pemuda itu langsung memasang cengiran lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!" Gadis itu langsung membalut torso Harry dengan lengannya.

"Hermietta!" sambut Harry, balas memeluk. "Kau datang!"

"Oh, tentu saja Harry!" Gadis itu menarik diri untuk memandangi Harry. "Ini pertama kalinya kau setuju hari ulang tahunmu dirayakan besar-besaran. Harusnya kau melihat bagaimana antusiasnya isi surat undangan yang dikirim Mrs. Weasner. Dia sungguh gembira akhirnya kau mau memanjakan dirimu sedikit dan bersenang-senang."

Cengiran Harry menyusut menjadi senyuman rikuh. "Aku menyerah akan bujukannya. Mrs. Weasner benar-benar ingin menyelenggarakan pesta untukku. Dan lihat semua yang telah disiapkannya…" Harry merentangkan tangannya untuk menegaskan keadaan sekitarnya yang penuh dekorasi dan makanan lezat yang berlimpah. "Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya."

"Ah, _mate_, kau layak mendapatkannya," ungkap Rob yang datang sambil memegang gelas besar berisi Butterbeer. "Apalagi kau sudah dianggap bagian keluarga ini, santai saja, Harry. Erm, halo Hermietta."

"Halo juga, Robert," jawab Hermietta formal sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dan Rob langsung menyambut seraya nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

Harry terkikik diam-diam karena menyaksikan tingkah dua sahabatnya. Mereka jelas saling suka tetapi kaku terhadap satu sama lain. Ia merasa bahwa sudah saatnya dua sahabat baiknya itu memutuskan untuk berkencan, walau ia tentu tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Oh iya, Harry, bingkisan untukmu sudah kutaruh di meja sana, yang dibungkus hijau giok." Hermietta menunjuk ke arah salah satu penghuni tumpukan benda-benda berbungkus - yang menurut Harry terlihat seperti berisikan buku-buku tebal.

Selagi memperhatikan arah jari Hermietta, mata hijau Harry menangkap sosok ayah dari kekasihnya. Ramos Dittory terlihat tengah minum dan berbincang dengan Artro Weasner, bapak dari para Weasner bersaudara di kursi panjang yang bersisian dengan meja hadiah. Hendric mengabarkan bahwa ia dan ayahnya akan datang, akan tetapi Dittory muda itu tidak terlihat di manapun.

Tersenyum lembut, Harry bertutur, "Terima kasih banyak, Hermietta. Dan… Ehm, apa kalian melihat…" Pipi Harry sedikit merona. "… Hendric."

Rob melempar cengiran kuda. "Ya, tadi aku melihatnya. Belum lama ini dia ditarik Silias dan sepertinya ditanyai di sudut ruangan."

Rona merah muda pada wajah Harry tidak luntur, malah semakin pekat nuansanya. Sebenarnya Harry telah menduga lambat laun hal ini bakal terjadi. Silias telah tahu ia menyelinap keluar malam-malam berkat bukti tak terelakkan pada kaus kakinya. Walinya itu pasti malam tadi juga sudah mengunjungi Harry saat yang bersangkutan masih mendekam di gubuk bersama vampir maniak nun jauh di hutan gelap. Tentu saja Silias tidak akan puas jika sekadar melihat punggung 'Harry' di malam yang tidak biasa itu. Ia yang tahu kekasih putra baptisnya akan datang esok harinya pasti ingin berbincang sejenak soal etika berpacaran yang akhirnya malah hanya menguak identitas 'kembarannya'.

Itulah sebabnya ia mendatangi Harry saat pemuda itu sudah kembali lalu bicara secara aneh dan bahkan menanyakan pertanyaan memalukan karena mengira Hendric mengajak Harry bertemu secara privat di tengah malam untuk memberikan 'kado istimewa'.

Harry mencicit ngeri, "D-d-di mana…"

Sahabat berambut merahnya menyaksikan ekspresi horornya sambil menahan tawa. "Tenang _mate_, krisis sudah berakhir. Hendric berhasil melarikan diri setelah semburan Silias reda. Nih," katanya sambil menyodorkan secarik potongan perkamen. "Dia menyelipkannya ke tanganku saat ia berjalan melewatiku dan berbisik agar minta diberikan kepadamu."

Membukanya perlahan, Harry menemukan hasil ukiran pena yang liukannya merupakan karya tangan kekasihnya.

.

_Harry, temui aku di pekarangan belakang._

_Hendric_

_.  
><em>

Menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, Harry menyimpan lipatan surat tersebut ke sakunya. Muka dua sahabatnya yang menyeringai kepadanya membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Apa katanya?" Mata biru Rob berbinar jahil.

"Dia ingin menemuiku di pekarangan belakang…" Kata-kata Harry terpotong saat Silias terlihat hilir mudik di seberang ruangan. Pria itu tidak bisa melihat Harry berkat terhalang tubuh empat orang yang tengah berdiri mengobrol di depan Harry dan dua sahabatnya. Tetapi jelas, ia sedang mencari-cari dan tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu berduaan saja dengan Hendric.

"Harry, tenang saja," Hermietta memotong rentetan kekhawatiran Harry. "Kami akan menutupi absennya dirimu. Jika ia bertanya, kami akan mengalihkannya."

Rob mengangguk-angguk setuju seraya meneguk Butterbeer sampai kumis busa tampil di atas bibirnya. "Cepat pergi sebelum dia melihatmu," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih 'Mietta, Rob," jawab Harry dengan senyum malu lalu pergi menyelinap di antara kerumunan dan bergegas menuju pintu belakang.

Pekarangan di belakang rumah keluarga Weasner yang luas terlihat begitu gelap dan dikepung oleh pepohonan tebal. Terdapat biasan cahaya yang sangat samar dari jendela-jendela yang sebagian tertutup tirai putih sehingga membuat petak-petak di atas rerumputan. Keluarga Weasner telah memberi lapisan pelindung yang menolak Muggle dan penyusup sehingga biasanya Harry serta anggota keluarga rambut merah bisa bermain Quidditch di kala senggang. Tapi tentunya Hendric tidak mungkin akan mengajaknya bermain Quidditch malam-malam.

Sepi, tak terlihat ada siapapun di sana. Di tengah pekarangan terdapat sebentuk benda yang terlihat seperti meja tinggi berukuran kecil. Mendekat dengan penasaran, Harry menemukan kotak biola kosong yang terbuka di atasnya dan sebatang lilin yang mengepulkan asap seolah baru saja padam tertiup angin malam. Suara lantunan biola dari antara pepohonan gelap mengembangkan senyum Harry dan membuatnya menoleh perlahan.

Terdapat siluet pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memainkan biola yang segera Harry kenali sebagai Hendric. Irama ini sungguh asing bagi Harry. Ia pernah berkali-kali menyaksikan kekasihnya memainkan alat musik temuan Muggle itu untuknya namun ia tidak pernah mendengar simfoni yang satu ini. Irama yang manis, riang dalam ketukannya, namun sekaligus juga lembut dan terasa sendu – Harry langsung merasa ia menyukai lagu ini.

Selubung bayangan gelap perlahan-lahan tersingkap dari tubuh pemuda pelantun irama saat Hendric berjalan mendekat, memperlihatkan postur tubuhnya yang dibebat jubah semiformal cokelat tanah. Gerak tangan dan perpindahan jarinya begitu luwes seolah ia mengajak dawai biola tersebut menari sebagai biaya dari penciptaan suara yang begitu jernih. Senyum melengkung hangat di wajahnya yang tampan dan rambut cokelatnya terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Harry tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyambut senang perasaan familiar berupa kehangatan yang seolah merembes dari sumber yang keberadaannya tak diketahui di dalam rongga dadanya. Hendric terus melangkah maju perlahan-lahan tanpa suara hingga akhirnya menemukan perhentian di hadapan Harry. Wajahnya yang terletak menjulang tinggi dihiasi senyuman khas, tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar. Fokusnya tetap tertuju untuk menghasilkan irama indah yang terus mengalun.

Saat akhirnya busur biola berhenti bersinggungan dengan barisan senar, dengan lembut Hendric menurunkan biola dari badan bahunya sementara tangannya yang memegang penggesek kurus terarah ke saku dada jubahnya. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' lemah saat telunjuknya memberi dorongan lembut pada sesuatu yang berada di balik sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry," katanya dengan senyuman yang tidak juga pudar. Ia meletakkan biolanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian di dalam kotak biola yang berdiam di meja kecil.

Deret gigi putih Harry turut menyambut gigi Hendric yang sudah tampil sedari tadi. "Kejutan yang manis, Hendric." Kemudian ia melayangkan pandangan ke meja kecil di sebelahnya. "Aku cukup terkesan juga kau bisa mempersiapkan konser mini dan propertinya untuk menyambutku padahal kudengar belum lama tadi kau dipojokkan Silias."

Hendric terlihat meringis. "Ya, Mr. Blake lebih galak dari biasanya. Yang tidak kumengerti adalah tuduhannya terhadapku bahwa aku telah menculikmu dan mencoba berbuat yang tidak senonoh kepadamu tadi malam."

Muka Harry memerah. Sudah diduganya bahwa Silias memang berpikir Hendric-lah yang menyebabkannya tidak ada di kamar semalam. Yang tidak Harry mengerti adalah kengototan Silias bahwa Hendric berbuat macam-macam kepadanya sementara Harry sudah menyangkalnya. Apa Silias sungguh-sungguh berpikir Harry akan begitu loyal dan terus menjalin hubungan dengan Hendric jikalau kelakuan pemuda itu sama saja seperti Fynn maupun si vampir bandel nun jauh di hutan sana? Jangan-jangan Silias masih curiga bahwa Hendric memakai Ramuan Cinta kepadanya seperti kesimpulan sepihak yang ditariknya ketika pertama kali Auror tersebut tahu putra baptisnya memiliki pacar – tuduhan yang sudah dipatahkan pada saat interogasi empat belas jam berkat penggunaan Veritaserum.

Dan keadaan yang sudah tidak baik menjadi semakin parah gara-gara perjanjian dengan si vampir pirang tersebut. Harry seolah bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa bahagia Dragon jika vampir kurang ajar itu tahu bahwa ia punya andil dalam membuat Silias makin tidak menyukai pertalian kasih antara Harry dan Hendric.

Menangkap adanya riak pada air muka Harry, Hendric pun bertanya, "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, Harry?"

Segera saja Harry menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman yang tidak mau dipahami Silias. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan." Ia pun mencoba mencari topik lain ketimbang persinggungan akan petualangan malamnya yang penuh kesialan. "Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Hendric. Terima kasih atas kejutan indah ini. Ini pertemuan kembali setelah berminggu-minggu dan semuanya terasa sempurna. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan manis seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya agak sedikit gagal," Hendric mengaku. "Lilin itu," katanya sambil menunjuk lilin yang padam, "seharusnya menyala dan memberikan aksen warna lembayung ke sekitarnya. Kau tahu, semacam pemberi kesan romantik seperti dalam cerita-cerita. Tapi tepat saat kau membuka pintu, angin malam memutuskan untuk membunuh nyala api. Kau memang selalu bilang aku tidak cocok sok romantis, tetapi tidak kusangka, bahkan alam pun melarangku untuk tampil romantis."

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu hanya masalah minor. Aku tidak peduli lilinnya menyala atau tidak. Justru lilin padam berasap memberikan sedikit sentuhan mistik untuk menyambut sang pemain biola misterius dalam kegelapan. Dan bagiku ini semua sangat romantis. Kau tidak gagal."

Pemuda jangkung itu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Kalau kau menyukainya, maka berikan aku kecupan, Harry." Membungkuk, ia mencondongkan kepalanya, memberikan pipi kirinya ke depan Harry dengan ekspresi mendamba.

Setelah menggigit bibirnya sejenak, Harry pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke paruh wajah yang ditawarkan. Pemuda yang keinginannya sudah dituruti pun berdiri tegak kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih cerah dan kelihatannya menahan diri untuk tidak berjoget.

Melihat reaksi Hendric yang memperlakukan kecupan pipi darinya seperti baru saja mendapatkan segentong penuh Felix Felicis, Harry memainkan lengan jubahnya dengan kikuk dengan wajah yang kembali teroles sedikit sapuan merah. "Ehm, aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu tadi. Boleh kutahu judulnya? Apakah ada liriknya?"

Mata abu-abu Hendric terlihat berbinar sekejap seolah ia sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini. "Lagu tadi instrumental, jadi tidak memiliki lirik. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Sangat. Indah sekali Hendric, kurasa lagu itu sudah merangkak naik ke posisi atas daftar lagu kegemaranku."

Cengiran Hendric melebar. "Kalau begitu, kau baru saja menyampaikan komplimen tertinggi yang pernah diharapkan oleh penciptanya, secara langsung."

Mata hijau Harry melebar dan sedikit banyak ia terkejut. Ia memang tahu kekasihnya bisa menciptakan lagu, akan tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hendric, di tengah kesibukannya magang di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib - yang sedang kerepotan hebat karena serangan-serangan vampir yang terjadi di mana-mana - masih meluangkan waktu untuk memberinya hadiah seperti ini. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah menciptakan lagu sejak tahun ketujuhnya yang teramat padat ketika masih bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Kado yang indah sekali, Hendric! Astaga, kau pasti banyak mencuri waktu dan memotong waktu istirahat untuk itu." Pemuda itu melangkah maju dan mendekap kekasihnya tersebut.

Melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh ramping Harry dengan sayang, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjawab, masih dengan senyum, "Tidak juga. Jiwa seniku selalu mampu dirangsang kemunculannya saat aku berpikir untuk memberikan hadiah untukmu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kau inspirasi utamaku."

Pemuda yang lebih kecil mendongak untuk memandang kekasihnya. "Jikalau demikian, sebagai sumber inspirasi aku ingin mendengar judul dari simfoni indah tadi."

Mata Hendric berkilat jahil. "Judulnya _I Love Harnet Porter_."

Dan sang sumber inspirasi langsung melongo dan terbata. "M-m-maaf?" cicitnya dengan wajah merah muda yang aneh warnanya, hasil kebingungan dari aliran darah yang kesulitan menentukan apa sang pemilik tubuh sebaiknya memucat atau memerlukan tambahan pasokan pemicu warna di parasnya.

Kekasihnya langsung tertawa keras. "Seandainya ada cermin di depanmu saat ini!" celetuknya girang, "tentu tidak, Harry. Aku ingin kau bisa mengatakan dengan jujur apa judulnya kepada Mr. Blake jikalau yang bersangkutan bertanya saat mendengar lagu ini atau ketika kau menyenandungkannya — tanpa perlu berbuah hukuman mati untukku."

Harry memukul ringan dada Hendric dengan bibir cemberut yang membuat Hendric mengerutkan hidung dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu jawab dengan serius sebelum aku pergi menemui Silias dan menceritakan padanya kalau kau memberikanku hadiah berupa lagu dengan judul epik barusan."

Mengangkat lembut dagu Harry dengan sudut jari telunjuk dalam kepalan tangannya, Hendric menatap mata Harry sambil berbisik, "_The Dance of the Green-Eyed Boy_."

Akhirnya aliran darah memutuskan bahwa Harry membutuhkan lebih banyak perona alamiah. Sebuah lagu dansa. Itu menjelaskan ketukan-ketukan lagu yang mengajak tubuh berayun. "Kau mengolokku. Semua orang yang kenal aku dengan baik tahu aku sama sekali tidak pandai berdansa."

"Ya, ya." Hendric terlihat memandang ke awang-awang. "Aku ingat betul aku menghabiskan setengah toples salep penghilang memar untuk kedua kakiku tercinta pada malam seusai Yule Ball di tahun keempatmu."

Harry mengernyit oleh sergapan rasa malu. "Lantas kenapa memutuskan untuk membuatkanku lagu dansa?"

"Karena…" Hendric mendekatkan wajahnya kepada paras Harry yang dagunya masih disentuhnya. "Aku dihantui beberapa mimpi di mana aku tengah berdansa denganmu. Jiwa sok romantisku mengharapkan agar pada malam ulang tahunmu ini aku punya kesempatan berdansa berduaan denganmu seperti mimpiku itu. Dari semua hadiah yang mungkin diberikan teman-temanmu, tentunya tidak akan ada yang memberikanmu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dansa mengingat reputasi tersohormu di lantai dansa. Aku merasa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh orang lain dan spesial untukmu."

Melawan topangan jari Hendric di dagunya, Harry menunduk sedemikian rupa sehingga poni hitamnya menjadi tirai halus yang membarikade ekspresinya. "Lagu tadi begitu indah dan halus, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kemampuanku dalam berdansa. Kau benar-benar hanya bermaksud mengolokku ya?"

Hendric tertawa gemas. "Tentu tidak, Harry. Bukan hanya itu. Alasan yang lainnya adalah karena aku juga ingin memberikan suatu kado yang punya bentuk fisik untukmu. Sesuatu yang mungkin semua orang bisa saja memberikannya padamu sekaligus tidak akan bisa diberikan orang lain selain diriku. Sesuatu yang akan tetap kau sukai walaupun menyinggung soal dansa dan mungkin malah akan membuatmu memiliki kenangan positif tentang bidang tersebut. Dan juga dapat saja mengabulkan keinginanku untuk bisa berdansa denganmu."

Kebingungan, Harry kembali melongo. Semuanya terdengar rumit dan penuh teka-teki. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat Hendric memasukkan tangannya ke saku dada jubahnya – tempat terdengarnya bunyi 'klik' tadi - lalu menarik keluar sesuatu benda yang berkilauan.

Benda itu sebuah kalung keemasan yang berbandulkan sebuah liontin bulat pipih. Ia sederhana, tanpa banyak ornamen yang justru menjadikannya terlihat begitu anggun bagi Harry. Engsel mungil pada sisi liontin tersebut menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah loket – liontin yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuka dan menutup atau bahkan sanggup menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya. Mengingat adanya bunyi 'klik' saat Hendric menyentuh saku dadanya tadi, Harry menyimpulkan bahwa gerak tadi berelasi dengan loket tersebut.

Pemuda yang berulang tahun mengira-ngira dengan ngeri jumlah galleon yang Hendric keluarkan untuk menebus kalung elegan yang tergantung di depan wajahnya. "H-Hendric, itu…"

Kekasihnya yang paham segera memotong, "Tidak. Tenang saja, Harry. Ini bukan perhiasan mahal. Nilai pemberianku ini bukan terletak pada material pembentuknya."

Hendric tersenyum sambil mengitari tubuh Harry, memakaikan kalung keemasan itu. Harry mengangkat alis, mengira-ngira kaitan loket tersebut dengan dansa. Menekuk lututnya, Hendric yang masih berada di balik punggung Harry menaruh dagunya pada pundak kiri pemuda tersebut. Napasnya menerbangkan rambut hitam berkilauan yang dekat dengan keberadaan hidungnya dan dengan lembut ia menaruh kedua telapaknya di masing-masing punggung tangan Harry. Setelahnya ia membimbing jemari Harry ke bagian atas dada sang pemuda berambut hitam untuk bersama-sama menyentuh lalu membuka loket yang bersandar beberapa inci di bawah batas lehernya.

Dan dari ruang yang begitu tipis dan kecil yang berada di balik pintu loket, sebuah batu kristal kecil terlihat memancarkan cahaya tipis dan samar yang berkerlap-kerlip. Akan tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat kedua mata hijau Harry melebar. Dari batu mungil tersebut terdengarlah lantunan irama dari biola yang familiar dan belum lama ini didengarnya.

"Loket perekam," jelas Hendric, "memang tidak umum, aku sendiri perlu beberapa kali eksperimen dan bantuan dalam menyihir loket dan batu kristal tersebut hingga membentuk mekanisme yang kuharapkan. Dengan ini, aku merekam lagu ciptaanku saat kumainkan tadi. Apalagi, tadi adalah kali pertama aku memperdengarkan lagu tersebut kepada orang lain. Dengan ini, aku telah mengabadikan momen spesial tersebut untukmu dan loket ini akan memperdengarkan kepadamu berapa kali pun yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, Hendric!" Sebelah lengah Harry menjangkau kepala kekasihnya yang bersandar di bahu hingga pipi kirinya bersentuhan dengan pipi kanan pemuda tersebut. "Terima kasih! Ini menakjubkan sekali!"

Tawa Hendric menggetarkan jakunnya yang menempel di bahu Harry. "Kalau begitu, berikanlah aku keseimbangan, Harry. Tadi pipi kiriku telah menjadi pipi paling beruntung malam ini. Kurasa pipi kananku merasa iri karenanya."

Terkikik geli, Harry pun menoleh lalu mengecup lembut pipi kanan Hendric, membuat pemiliknya menyeringai lebar dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih cerah dari saat pemberian kecupan pertama. Kelihatannya kecupan Harry mengaktivasikan suatu metode pencerahan kulit secara alami. Kedua tangannya segera melingkari pinggang Harry lalu tubuhnya yang menempel erat mengajak badan Harry berayun perlahan mengikuti irama musik. Begitu lembut dan luwes, hal yang cukup mengesankan sebab Hendric masih menekuk lutut secara canggung untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Harry.

"Musik pengiring telah tersedia dan ada aku juga dirimu. Sekarang mari kita jadikan mimpi yang menghantuiku menjadi kenyataan, Harry," bisiknya dengan dalam dan rendah di telinga Harry, membuat tengkuk pemuda berambut hitam itu menggigil.

Menegakkan badannya, pemuda itu berjalan mengitari Harry lalu kembali berhadapan dengan kekasih bermata hijaunya. Sebelah tangan Hendric memegangi pinggang Harry dan sebelah mereka saling genggam di udara, sementara tangan Harry yang masih kosong menumpukan diri pada pundak Hendric.

Mereka lalu berdansa berdua, tanpa perlu kehadiran orang lain untuk memainkan musik pengiring. Hanya berdua saja dengan berpanggungkan bentangan rerumputan dalam keremangan malam.

Akan tetapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat kaki Harry menginjak hal lain selain rerumputan.

"Ow!" seru Hendric spontan saat punggung kakinya terinjak oleh partner dansanya, membuat tarian berpasangan berhenti secara otomatis.

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya langsung meringis yang seperti mengatakan 'kubilang juga apa'.

"_Well_, yang tadi itu tidak termasuk dalam mimpiku, Harry," kata Hendric sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Harry hanya nyengir namun dengan rasa bersalah. "Kadang kenyataan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada mimpi atau harapan, Hendric."

"Tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah mengantisipasi dengan menyediakan dua toples salep memar. Mari kita lanjutkan." Ia kembali menegakkan badan dan memperbaiki posisi.

Harry menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir. "Kau tidak mau menyerah, ya?"

"Bukankah itu adalah kunci utama keberhasilanku untuk mendapatkanmu dulu?" Hendric tersenyum lebar saat melihat kekasihnya tertunduk dan sepertinya — walau lagi-lagi poni hitam panjang menghalangi pandangannya — Hendric menduga bahwa kekasihnya tersipu.

Lengan Hendric yang memegang pinggang Harry berubah menjadi pelukan hingga kedua dada datar sepasang pemuda tersebut bertemu. "Perlahan saja, Harry. Ikuti irama musiknya, jejakkan kakimu sesuai ketukannya," bisiknya lembut, membuat beberapa helai rambut Harry melayang dan lagi-lagi membuat barisan rambut teramat halus di leher belakang Harry berdiri serempak. "Ya, seperti itu."

Dua pasang kaki bergerak menyapu rerumputan dengan lembut, bergerak bergantian ke empat penjuru bersama-sama. Kaki Harry beberapa kali nyaris mendarat ke atas kaki Hendric, tetapi kaki kekasihnya tersebut selalu berhasil menghindar dengan anggun. Telapak tangan Hendric yang lain merayapi punggung Harry dan akhirnya mereka berdansa sambil memeluk. Kepala Harry bersandar pada dada kekasihnya dan telinganya disambut irama detak jantung Hendric. Ketukan hidup itu tidak sama dengan ketuk irama lagu, akan tetapi tiap degup jantung seperti mengisi sela kosong dari antara ketukan simfoni lagu, menjadikannya lebih intens dan dinamis.

"Sepertinya dua toples salep memar yang kusiapkan akan berdiam sia-sia," komentar Hendric jahil.

Tertawa ringan, Harry menengadah dan mata hijau yang terlihat berbinar miliknya disambut paras Hendric yang memandanginya dalam-dalam. Bola mata kelabu itu terlihat begitu pekat dan teduh, alis lebat berwarna cokelat menghilang ke balik poni saat angin malam meliuk-liuk tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Hal ini mengingatkan Harry akan salah satu alasan yang menyebabkan begitu banyak siswa Hogwarts yang terhimpun dalam kelompok pengagum yang didedikasikan untuk Hendric. Jawaban untuk godaan kekasihnya tadi yang ingin disampaikannya pun berubah menjadi pertanyaan baru.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sedang menghayati judul lagu," jawab Hendric tanpa berkedip, mengunci tatapannya dengan sepasang bulatan zamrud di hadapannya.

Warna merah tidak bosan-bosannya mampir di rupa Harry yang saat ini sedang memasang raut ekspresi canggung. "Aku benci kau," ringisnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tertawa keras. "Kenapa? Karena aku selalu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu tersipu malu?" Tawanya makin keras saat Harry menjawabnya dengan tinju ringan di dada seolah membenarkan tebakannya.

"Jika kau terus sekasar ini, maka sebaiknya aku tak usah memberi tahu hadiah kedua," ancam Hendric dengan senyum main-main sambil menyentil halus ujung hidung Harry.

"A-ada lagi?" Harry menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kali ini tolong jangan bilang kau sampai mengeluarkan uang."

Kekasih jangkungnya menggeleng. "Tidak, tenang saja, Harry." Tiba-tiba ia berjalan mengitari tubuh Harry lalu meraup pinggangnya yang muat dalam dekapan satu lengan saja. Tubuh keduanya masih berayun lembut. "Kali ini aku ingin sedikit memajukan pengalaman yang baru akan kau alami di ulang tahunmu setahun lagi," bisiknya di sebelah telinga Harry sambil menghirup dalam-dalam helaian rambut sehitam karkoal.

Mendesah halus ketika sensasi hembusan napas seolah merayapi tulang punggungnya, pemuda pemakai liontin musik kesulitan berpikir jernih. "A-apakah itu?"

Bibir hangat yang mengecup daun telinganya terasa dilebarkan senyum. "Aku berhasil membujuk beberapa kenalanku di Kementerian yang bekerja untuk Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, tepatnya di Kantor Penggunaan Sihir Tidak pada Tempatnya. Mereka bisa mengatur agar membiarkan pemakaian sihir di bawah umur malam ini khusus untukmu, Harry. Hanya malam ini, dan hanya satu mantra."

Sepasang manik giok melebar. "Wow, ilegal," tukas Harry, tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hendric Dittory yang terkenal santun dan penjunjung aturan melakukan hal ilegal demi memberiku hadiah ulang tahun," sambungnya sambil menengadah untuk menangkap kilasan rupa kekasihnya.

Hendric menyambut mata Harry dengan menunduk. "Sejak awal, hubungan kita sudah dipandang ilegal oleh Mr. Blake," imbuhnya, "Dan beliau sampai cukup jauh untuk menggunakan Veritaserum tanpa izin yang ilegal secara hukum demi menemukan hal yang bisa mengintervensi hubungan kita."

Bersandar pada dada Hendric, tangan Harry tertumpuk di atas punggung tangan pemeluknya. "Lalu bagaimana kesanmu akan hubungan serba ilegal kita selama ini?"

"Buah yang terlarang memang yang paling manis," jawab Hendric sambil mengecup dahi Harry.

Si rambut hitam memejamkan mata seketat mungkin sebagai reaksinya menerima kecupan sekaligus atas peningkatan suhu wajahnya yang terlalu tinggi secara tiba-tiba. Kekasih jangkungnya menyadari hal itu lalu memberikan kecupan ekstra yang lebih lama, menggandakan kepekatan warna merah di atas paras lembut tersebut.

"S-sebaiknya aku segera memakai kesempatan yang sudah kau upayakan," putus Harry sambil cepat-cepat menunduk, berusaha menormalkan tingkat kehangatan mukanya. Betapa ia benci kalau bersikap malu-malu kucing begini, tapi bukannya ia sengaja ataupun ingin. "Bisa bantu aku memilihkan mantra?"

Hendric mengambil kesempatan saat Harry tidak melihat dengan menyeringai usil penuh kepuasan karena berhasil membuat Harry salah tingkah. Dagunya bertengger pada pundak langsir Harry. "Hmm… akan sia-sia jikalau kesempatan ini digunakan untuk mantra Lumos atau mantra penerbang, bukan? Sepertinya mantra spesial yang lebih kompleks, megah dan multifungsi. Mantra yang mungkin selalu ingin kau lakukan di luar Hogwarts yang tak sabar untuk kau praktekkan setahun lagi."

Mata Harry berkilat sesaat. "Sepertinya kau sedang mengarahkanku pada suatu mantra."

Hendric memasang wajah tanpa dosa walau Harry tidak bisa melihat. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Tapi aku memang sudah lama ingin mencobanya berdua denganmu," ungkap Harry, "selama di Hogwarts bersama-sama, kita tidak pernah punya kesempatan. Akan jadi kenangan yang luar biasa jika kita berdua melakukannya sekarang, dalam kencan sederhana di hari ulang tahun keenambelasku yang punya sekali kesempatan menyihir di luar sekolah tanpa konsekuensi."

Tersenyum lebar, Hendric pun menyanggupi. "Sepertinya keputusan sudah bulat."

Menghunus tongkat bersamaan, keduanya menyunggingkan senyum identik penuh antisipasi. Tangan yang masih bebas saling genggam dengan erat.

"Expecto Patronum!" seru keduanya bersamaan dan dua sosok melompat keluar dari ujung-ujung tongkat.

Mereka sosok-sosok cantik yang bersinar keperakan, sedikit transparan dan meninggalkan kabut perak samar di tempat yang telah dilalui mereka. Mengambil figur dari dua makhluk pemamah nabati, keduanya berlarian dengan bebas. Seekor rusa jantan dengan tanduk bercabang indah menandak-nandak di atas rerumputan diikuti seekor lembu jantan tegap bertanduk runcing. Berlari anggun, sang rusa perak berlenggak-lenggok centil dan dengan genitnya mengibaskan ekornya ke arah rekan berkilaunya seolah mengajak si lembu untuk mengejarnya.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Hendric berbisik rendah di telinga pemuda dalam pelukannya, "Kau sengaja memancingku, Harry?"

Tak menjawab, mendadak Harry menepis kedua lengan Hendric yang melingkarinya lalu melesat membelah jalan di antara dua sosok perak yang berlari-lari kecil. "Memancing apanya?" tanyanya dengan seringai badung dan langsung bergerak menjauh saat Hendric menghampirinya dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Minta agar aku menangkapmu," kata Hendric sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan Harry kembali menghindar.

"Kalau begitu, coba tangkap aku, Mr. Dittory," sahut Harry dengan mata berbinar nakal yang mengimbangi torehan senyumnya.

"Hati-hati dalam menggunakan nama itu, Harry. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Mr. Dittory juga."

"Katakan itu di depan Silias, maka sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," tukas Harry riang sambil mulai berlari.

Maka dua pasang sosok pun saling mengejar. Rusa jantan melompat-lompat menghindari lembu yang berderap mengejar dan pemuda berambut hitam yang menghindar lincah dari gapaian pemuda satunya. Setiap kali tangan Hendric seolah akan berhasil menyentuh Harry, pemuda itu mengelak dengan gesit dan luwes. Kadang keduanya saling bersilangan jalan dengan rusa dan lembu yang juga masih kejar-mengejar seru. Dua nada suara tawa berpadu dengan musik liontin bergaung di antara pepohonan. Begitu gesit dan lincah seperti rusa Patronus-nya, Harry sama sekali tak tersentuh sampai akhirnya panjang jangkauan langkah Hendric serta agresivitas uluran lengannya menaklukkan ketangkasan kekasihnya. Berhenti meronta, Harry akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya takluk dalam dekapan Hendric. Menikmati bagaimana tubuh keras sekaligus lembut itu melingkupinya.

Dua makhluk perak yang terus berlari kemudian mengitari dua sosok yang berdekapan mesra. Tertawa riuh, Hendric kemudian memegangi kedua tangan Harry lalu mengajaknya mengayun berputar. Berpegangan tangan erat dan berlawanan arah dengan alur putaran kedua Patronus mereka sehingga tercipta dua lingkaran yang putarannya bertolak belakang.

Terus berputar-putar, dua pasang kaki menjejak di atas tanah dengan dekat, menjadi tumpuan dari putaran badan. Keempat tangan yang saling terhubung menjadi pengunci keseimbangan sementara torso atas mereka terayun ke luar oleh daya sentrifugal. Rambut terkibar bebas, hitamnya surai Harry kadang menyatu dengan pekatnya bayangan panorama latarnya sementara milik Hendric menentang dalam kekontrasan. Dengan satu sentakan dari Hendric, putaran tubuh berhenti dan Harry kembali bertemu dada kekasihnya. Bersamaan dengan keduanya yang saling mendekap erat, pasangan Patronus memudar menjadi kabut perak yang tebal dan berangsur menghilang. Kedua mata bertemu, zamrud dan besi terpercik pantulan debu-debu cahaya keperakan. Tatapan semakin intens, ada panas dan gairah… kedua paras mendekat lalu bibir mereka bertemu.

Sangat manis, tak ada yang terlalu dalam atau vulgar. Hanya saling bertukar kelembutan bibir, tanpa kelembapan tak perlu atau partisipasi suatu otot liat tak bertulang. Semata-mata ciuman polos dan tak bernoda.

Sama-sama mengejar napas, pasangan kekasih yang terbelit asmara berusaha melegakan dada yang seolah tersedak udara kemudian merenggangkan jarak. Hendric tersenyum lebar dengan geligi putih yang berkerlip oleh kedipan debu-debu perak yang masih tersisa.

"Kecupan darimu berbeda dengan Dementor, namun sama-sama memengaruhi jiwaku. Harry, jika Kecupan Dementor akan membuatku kehilangan jiwaku, kecupan darimu-"

Harry tergelak. "Cukup. Jadi pria gombal sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu."

Ekspresi Hendric nelangsa, walau jelas hanya dibuat-buat. "Apakah rayuanku semenyedihkan itu?"

"Jujur saja, itu terdengar konyol." Memegangi perutnya yang tergolak tawa, wajah Harry semakin cerah. "Daripada itu, cukup menatap dan tersenyum padaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Ide yang bagus," tanggap Hendric, merangkul kedua bahu Harry ke hadapannya. "Tetapi sepertinya kita harus kembali, Harry. Kita bisa saling tatap dan tersenyum di ruang pesta." Jemarinya menutup loket pelantun dan irama biola terhenti. "Aku sangat yakin Mr. Blake tidak akan lama menyadari bahwa hilangnya aku dan dirimu dari ruangan, sama dengan pertemuan rahasia di belakang punggungnya."

"Kau takut?" goda Harry.

"Bukan, aku rasional. Aku masih sayang dengan anggota tubuh privatku dan ingin mereka tetap melekat di tempat seharusnya."

Kebenaran yang tak bisa Harry sangkal. Silias mengumbar kata kebiri dalam ancamannya pada Hendric dengan sangat dermawan. Dermawan dan ekspresif, mengingat bagaimana demonstrasi meyakinkan dari gerak tangan Silias dalam memeragakan hal tersebut. Melihatnya saja dan bukan sebagai orang yang diancam pun Harry sudah merasa ngilu.

Tapi sangat sayang sekali jika waktu berduaan seperti ini yang jarang dan entah kapan lagi bisa terlaksana segera berakhir. Hanya sebentar lagi, sesaat lagi. Benak Harry melayang pada obrolannya dengan Rob di dapur sehari sebelumnya. Betapa ia merasa lebih siap dan ingin hubungannya dengan Hendric beranjak ke arah yang lebih serius, lebih intim… Tak ada salahnya memulai sekarang.

"Hendric," kata Harry gugup, lengannya sedikit bergetar dan Hendric mengangkat alis menyadarinya.

"Ya, Harry?"

Memeluk lengan Hendric dengan kedua tangan, Harry memberanikan diri menengadah. "Aku masih ingin berduaan sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Kekasihnya tersenyum hangat walau sedikit bingung. "Tak masalah, Harry. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Harry menggeleng. "Ada yang ingin kuminta darimu." Wajah Harry sudah seperti ketumpahan sup tomat. "C-cium aku."

Senyuman Hendric makin lebar walau kebingungan masih belum beranjak. "Oh, Harry… Tentu saja. Tak perlu segugup itu untuk meminta." Mengangkat dagu Harry, Hendric mendekatkan wajahnya, akan tetapi pemuda bermata hijau segera memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Bukan juga seperti yang tadi atau yang selalu kita lakukan…" Ia tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kerutan membentuk tiga garis di dahi Hendric sebelum akhirnya digusur oleh pemahaman yang juga mengilatkan mata abu-abunya. "Harry..."

Memejamkan matanya, Harry melakukan dua hal sekaligus, melindungi diri dari tatapan Hendric sekaligus memproklamirkan kesiapan diri. Sentuhan tak kunjung datang dan Harry sudah hendak membuka mata dengan malu dan kecewa akan tetapi panas meraup bibirnya. Bibir Hendric melingkupinya, melumat dengan intens dan mencuri napas Harry dalam tiap pagutannya. Basah, bibir lunak meremas, kontras dengan kekokohan gigi yang sesekali saling berbenturan ringan. Suatu otot lentur yang kaya rasa menyelinap masuk ke dalam bukaan bibir lembut Harry yang lembap… saat itu juga kaki Harry terasa identik dengan sang pelaku invasi, tak bertulang.

"H-Harry…" Hendric tercekat dan segera menangkap tubuh Harry yang sudah jatuh berlutut di atas rerumputan.

Telah melalui begitu banyak hal yang memalukan dan melecehkan, akan tetapi baru kali ini Harry merasa parasnya positif terbakar. Entah apa yang Hendric pikirkan pada dirinya yang langsung ambruk setelah beberapa detik saja berciuman yang lebih… basah, tapi tawa Harry ikut meledak. Gelora baru menjalari seluruh cabang pertalian darahnya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher kekasihnya, Harry menjatuhkan diri perlahan-lahan dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Kesigapan Hendric dalam bertumpu pada kedua lengan menyelamatkan Harry dari timpaan bobot yang melebihi dirinya. Bertindihan, Harry melebarkan pahanya untuk memberi ruang bagi pinggang kekasihnya lalu memberikan senyuman bergigi.

"Wow, Hendric. Wow," gumamnya sambil sibuk meneguk napas.

"Wow," Hendric menyetujui. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum sangat lebar ketika lengan Harry yang mengalunginya menariknya mendekat.

Kedua wajah kembali bertemu dengan sangat intim dan terhubung pada bibir. Melumat secara mutual, saling menelusuri rongga tempat bergemanya tawa dan suara. Lidah-lidah bergumul kuyup dan pemuda yang menindih mendesak dengan ganas. Harry mendesah manis. Kekasihnya begitu beringas di dalam sana, hasrat yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun seolah tumpah ruah. Beringas sekaligus lembut memanja. Sosok tegap di antara kedua kakinya bergerak dinamis seiring tiap pagutan, mengirimkan getar dan gejolak pada pemuda bermata giok. Tak pernah ia menyadari bahwa Hendric dapat menjelma sebagai makhluk yang begitu seksual. Degup jantungnya terlalu cepat, kehangatan terpencar-pencar di dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan Hendric merayap dan menyapukan panas yang seolah menembus serat pakaian sementara Harry hanya bisa meremas rambut kekasihnya. Jemari Hendric merayapi paha, sisi tubuh dan pinggang kekasihnya. Desahan Harry semakin sensual, terdengar terlalu manis. Ia makin meregangkan kedua kakinya dan salah satu dari sepasang tungkai jenjang naik ke atas pinggang Hendric, membuat tubuh keduanya bersentuhan tanpa jarak, jauh lebih intim…

Mendadak Hendric mengakhiri sesi percumbuan mereka secara sepihak. Tonjolan otot kedua lengannya menegang di kedua sisi tubuh Harry dan kepalanya terangkat walau sang pemuda tersayang masih mengalungkan lengan di lehernya.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai di sini, Harry," putus Hendric terengah, mata kelabunya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasa. "Jangan sampai mimpi buruk Silias jadi kenyataan."

Harry terlihat sangat merah dan sama terengahnya. Mata hijaunya seakan dipenuhi kabut asing, jiwanya seperti berada di tempat yang jauh. Hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat, Harry mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan sebelah kakinya yang hijrah ke atas badan kekasihnya. Tapi Hendric masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Bahaya, Harry. Yang tadi itu bahaya." Hendric menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mendesah-desah, membuka kaki lebar-lebar dan memberi tatapan kamar tidur seperti itu, hah?"

Lengkungan bulu mata hitam lebat mengibas lentik. "Tapi kau sepertinya sangat menyukai posisi ini," kelit Harry, merujuk pada kenyataan bahwa Hendric masih betah berada di antara kedua pahanya sambil separuh menindihnya.

Kepala Hendric mendekati sisi kepala Harry. "Ini posisi yang bagus," akunya, dan pipi Harry makin disesaki partikel-partikel pengisi pembuluh. "Sekaligus posisi yang dapat membuat Mr. Blake melangkahi tahap kebiri dan langsung menyembelihku jika ia melihatnya."

Tertawa lirih, Harry menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sedikit tidak enak hati menertawai resiko yang mungkin dihadapi Hendric. "Malam ini kita pasti melanggar banyak aturan dalam daftar gulungan keramat karya tangan Silias."

Hendric mengangguk lalu menyentuh ujung hidung Harry dengan hidungnya. "Ya, pasal empat, mengenai posisi. Aku tidak boleh berada terlalu dekat denganmu apalagi sampai menindih. Berada di antara kedua pahamu adalah salah satu posisi paling terlarang. Pasal delapan belas, cara berciuman. Aku melanggar semua butir-butirnya sekaligus dengan ciuman kita tadi. Lalu pasal dua puluh enam, dua puluh sembilan, dan tiga puluh tiga. Sebenarnya masih ada puluhan pasal lagi yang dilanggar, kebanyakan mirip dengan yang sudah-sudah hanya berbeda penyajian kata, misalnya-"

"Cukup!" seru Harry ngeri sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku bilang begitu bukan karena aku minta dibacakan!" Dia tidak butuh detil-detil aturan absurd hasil pemikiran Silias. Pernah sekali ia mengintip gulungan perkamen dan tepat di bawah judul besar-besar 'Hal-hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan', angka satu berdiam gagah dengan kalimat 'tidak boleh berada pada jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter' mengekor.

Hendric menghentikan tawanya untuk melirik ke arah pintu belakang rumah dengan sedikit was-was. "Sebaiknya kita ke dalam sekarang, Harry. Pintu bisa terbuka kapan saja tanpa peringatan. Kesan buruk secara langsung untuk Mr. Blake bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kelangsungan hubungan kita. Selain itu kepalaku bukanlah kado yang bagus untuk ulang tahunmu walau Mr. Blake pasti mengidam-idamkannya."

Hendric membantu Harry berdiri lalu mengambil biolanya. Setelah merapikan pakaian sedikit untuk impresi yang lebih baik, mereka berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangan bergandengan.

Tanpa dua sejoli itu mengetahui, sepasang mata mengawasi adegan-adegan kebersamaan mereka tadi dari balik dedaunan.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

><p>Beberapa dari rerumputan hutan yang tinggi tercerai-berai dan tertekan rata ke atas tanah dengan kusut, pertanda adanya sosok tak terlihat yang tengah melintasi hutan. Di bawah Jubah Gaibnya, Harnet Porter, masih di malam pertambahan usianya menjadi enam belas – mulai ke dini hari, berjalan sedikit gontai. Sisa malamnya berlangsung dengan sedikit tidak baik.<p>

Begitu dirinya dan Hendric membuka pintu dan masuk ruangan, Silias Blake telah berdiri tegap di antara kerumunan orang yang masih berpesta dengan tatapan pembunuh. Rob dan Hermietta terlihat meringis kepada Harry, jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah berupaya segenap tenaga untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria itu namun digagalkan sikap paranoid Silias. Beberapa dari Auror yang ditemui Harry kemarin juga terlihat di antara tamu dan memasang mimik prihatin. Mata kelabu Silias memicing penuh inspeksi dan Harry langsung tahu saat mata itu berkilat garang, pria itu menilainya tidak lolos pemeriksaan.

Merampas Harry dari sisi Hendric, pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara mirip gonggongan tepat di depan muka pacar putra baptisnya – dengan bonus percikan-percikan kelembapan - lalu memastikan keduanya tidak berdekatan sepanjang sisa pesta. Saat acara berakhir, Hendric hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan sebelum pergi bersama tamu-tamu lain. Pulang ke rumah, seusai memindahkan tumpukan kado ke dalam kamar, Harry dicecar oleh ceramah panjang dan tes keperawanan tak pernah terasa sedemikian dekatnya untuk nyaris diwujudkan. Tentu saja Harry sudah pernah berkali-kali kencan dengan Hendric, akan tetapi kasus dirinya ketahuan menyelinap keluar dari kamar larut malam hanya memberi bahan bakar ekstra bagi kobaran ketidaksukaan Silias pada Hendric.

Semua gara-gara kesalahpahaman akibat ia diharuskan keluar malam. Semua gara-gara tuntutan dan ancaman seseorang yang terlampau egois dan membuatnya tertimpa kemalangan beruntun. Semua gara-gara si vampir pirang sial yang hendak ditemuinya sekarang.

Gubuk yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan rumpun bunga mulai terlihat dan Harry mencopot serta menyimpan Jubah Gaibnya. Membuka pintu dengan kasar, Harry yang sudah bersiap menghadapi wajah menyebalkan Dragon sama sekali tidak mengira akan ada sesuatu yang langsung menyambut di depan mukanya.

Secangkir air. Dragon berdiri dengan satu tangan terangkat di udara, menawarkan cangkir air kepada Harry.

"Berkumur. Mulutmu bau," perintah Dragon singkat dan tensi darah Harry langsung naik.

"Apa? Apa-apaan?!" Harry tersinggung, apalagi emosinya sudah membubung tinggi berkat insiden tadi.

"Berkumur atau kupaksa dengan transfer air dari mulut ke mulut," tekan Dragon sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya ganjen dan paras Harry berkerut atas pemandangan yang dinilainya najis tersebut.

Meraih cangkir kayu sodoran dengan setengah hati, Harry berjalan menuju pintu kecil yang ditunjukkan si vampir dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak pernah ia melihat ke balik pintu tersebut tetapi dugaannya selama ini bahwa ruangan kecil tersebut adalah kamar mandi benar adanya. Ruangan itu persegi kecil, semua material lantai dan dindingnya dari kayu dengan satu ventilasi kecil, dua buah gentong, cermin usang serta sebuah jamban. Satu gentong tergantung di atas dengan semacam lubang penyaluran air yang disumbat gabus dan satu lagi difungsikan sebagai penampungan air – yang sedang kosong.

Mengendus-endus isi cangkir, Harry sangat curiga bahwa Dragon melarutkan sesuatu agar jika tertelan sedikit akan membuatnya mengalami kondisi yang mempermudah hobi pegang-pegang lelaki itu. Ia tak berhasil membaui apapun memang, tetapi memercayai vampir yang sering meracik ramuan sendiri bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Memang Dragon selalu punya kesempatan saat Harry melemah tak berdaya setelah darahnya dihisap, tapi kalau sampai apa yang mungkin ada di dalam air ini bisa membuat Harry menjadi partisipan sukarela… Ngeri, Harry membalikkan cangkir dan isinya segera tumpah ruah ke atas papan-papan lantai kayu.

Mengibaskan ujung celananya yang kena cipratan, Harry lalu membuka sumbat gentong dan berkumur dengan air tadahan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud si vampir dengan bau mulut. Tadi ia tidak mengonsumsi yang aneh-aneh, kebanyakan hanya minum Butterbeer, makan kue-kue dan tar karamel kegemarannya. Menghirup hawa mulutnya yang ditiupkan ke tangkupan tangan, Harry sangat positif akan kenetralan napasnya. Tak mungkin 'kan Hendric mau menciumnya kalau mulutnya bau.

Membuka pintu, Harry menangkap sigap botol ramuan yang dilemparkan si vampir yang terlihat duduk sambil berpose di tepi ranjang. Bantal-bantal sudah disusun sebagai sandaran untuk Harry. Di samping si vampir terlihat sesuatu yang ditutup dengan kain yang dilipat tebal-tebal sehingga kontur dari apa yang tersembunyi tidak begitu jelas.

"Wah, sampai membuang air pemberianku dan memilih memakai air gentong. Sebegitunya tidak memercayaiku… aku terluka, Harry," ujar si pirang dengan mimik sendu palsu. Kamar yang bersebelahan tentu tak luput dari pendengaran Dragon.

Meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja dengan bunyi agak keras, Harry melipat tangan di depan dada. "Apa maksudmu bilang mulutku bau?" tuntutnya sebal.

"Apa maksudku?" Dragon balik bertanya, "maksudku sangat jelas, tak ada maksud tersembunyi. Tadinya mulutmu itu bau."

"Terserah," decak Harry sambil melempar tas selempangnya ke kursi lalu duduk bersandar pada bantal di samping Dragon dengan enggan.

Seringai bertaring Dragon melebar penuh kejahilan, menjanjikan petaka bagi si pemuda berambut berantakan. "Jadi… rusa jantan dan lembu jantan rupanya."

Mata hijau terbelalak penuh horor dan cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah Dragon. "Kau mengintaiku!" tudingnya panik.

Vampir berbusana kelabu gelap dan hitam tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Disodok-sodoknya pinggang Harry dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Habis, aku kan penasaran dengan kencanmu yang kau coba rahasiakan dariku. Rahasia semacam itu hanya memancing-mancing rasa ingin tahuku."

Harry mengerang sambil menggunakan punggung tangannya sebagai penangkal sodokan. Hari ini berlangsung jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraannya. Apa saja yang Dragon lihat… sampai mana… Otaknya memutar salah satu memori terbaiknya pada hari ini dan memori itu adalah ciuman panasnya dengan Hendric tadi. Merah adalah warna favorit Harry hari ini jika menilik seberapa sering parasnya memakai warna tersebut.

Penuh keriangan, Dragon merangkul pundak Harry - yang sedang menangkupi wajah ngerinya - dengan keakraban layaknya kawan lama. "Kau tidak pernah bilang di mana perayaan ulang tahunmu akan dirayakan, tapi aku tahu di mana kedai tempat kerja sambilanmu dan memutuskan pergi ke sana. Dan tebakanku tepat!" cetusnya ceria dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan, "sayangnya ada lapisan sihir pelindung tetapi aku masih bisa mengintai dari luar. Aku mencari-cari sosokmu di jendela namun nihil, dan mendadak suara biola dari pekarangan belakang menarikku untuk pergi ke sana."

Harry masih membeku dalam rangkulan Dragon. Mulutnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan bunyi apapun bahkan cicitan takut sekalipun. "Rupanya ada konser mini privat dari pacarmu. Ternyata namanya Hendric. Selamat, Harry! Kau benar, pacarmu memang bukan pria tua bangka tapi sayang aku tak bisa membandingkan anunya dengan punyaku karena jubah yang dikenakannya. Lalu kalian berpelukan dan _tada_! Dia menghadiahimu kalung! Alangkah romantisnya!" Disentilnya liontin yang berdiam di leher Harry. "Oh ya Harry, bagus benar lagu dansa karangannya itu. _I Love Harnet Porter_—ups, maksudku _The Dance of the Green-Eyed Boy_."

Keharuman Harry begitu pekatnya memancar akibat kinerja berlebih dari jantung. Seringai Dragon memecahkan rekor kelebaran baru.

"Lalu ia bercerita tentang fantasinya untuk berdansa denganmu," lanjut Dragon, "menurutku 'sih, mungkin itu adalah hal terdekat yang bisa disebut mimpi basah bagi pacarmu itu. Hal itu menjelaskan statusmu yang masihlah darah perawan, Harry. Atau mungkin dia masokis, lebih menikmati sensasi injakan kakimu ketimbang melakukan yang _ehem-ehem_. Ah, tapi penampilan bisa menipu. Dia melakukan hal ilegal yang membuatmu bisa menyihir bawah umur satu kali. Kejutan lagi! Yaay!" Tangannya yang bebas menghampiri telapak tangan yang sedang merangkul Harry lalu bertepuk tangan secara unik.

Perangkat penghasil suara Harry mulai bisa sedikit bekerja. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara mirip dengkingan lirih bervolume kecil.

"Lalu kalian berdua membuat Patronus! Wow, siapa sangka, Harry. Jarang sekali ada penyihir semuda kalian yang dapat menggunakan mantra tersebut. Hendric-mu tercinta mengambil wujud lembu sebagai Patronus dan milikmu rusa jantan. Rusa jantan yang sangat centil dan seksi, kalau boleh kubilang." Sepasang alis emas tua Dragon memantul-mantul ke atas-bawah. "Rupanya bisa juga kau menggoda seperti itu. Sayangnya aku lebih berminat melihat bokongmu yang bergoyang daripada milik mantra berbentuk hewan perak. Lalu kalian menyempurnakan kencan kalian sebagai contoh kencan teladan yang baik dan aman untuk ditonton anak-anak dengan berkejar-kejaran. Jika mengesampingkan pertunjukan ketangkasan dan kelincahan kalian yang mengesankan, aku harus bilang kalian mengingatkanku pada penari-penari yang pernah kulihat saat mengunjungi kawasan India dulu. Lalu kau tertangkap olehnya dan berdua, kalian berputar-putar gasing. Kemudian kencan kalian mulai melangkah ke ranah yang sudah tidak lagi ramah untuk anak-anak."

Sekonyong-konyong energi kembali merasuki anggota tubuh Harry dengan kecepatan brutal. "Hentikan!" pekiknya sambil menyambar bantal lalu berusaha menyumpal mulut Dragon dengan benda empuk itu tetapi si pirang dengan gampangnya menamengi diri dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi.

"Kalian berciuman! Ah, sungguh ciuman yang polos dan sederhana, Harry. Cup, sudah. Saling tempel bibir saja. Sebagai penonton aku kecewa, sangat ingin aku melihat sisi binal dari dirimu. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian bersiap bubar… tapi eits, rupanya pagelaran romantisme antara Harry dan Hendric belum berakhir!" Dragon tertawa keras saat usaha Harry menyumpal mulutnya berganti menjadi pukulan-pukulan keras nan kasar. Tak bisa melukai tentu saja, karena Harry dalam kepanikannya masih kukuh menggunakan bantal sebagai senjatanya. Lengan Dragon menghalau tiap ayunan bantal dengan santai, Harry pun makin frustrasi.

"Kita sampai pada bagian yang paling sedap… Oh Harry, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Tentu kau bersedia berbagi sisi binalmu dalam keadaan privat. Harry—Harnet Porter yang lugu, manis dan inosen meminta pacarnya menciumnya! Bukan sekadar 'cup, sudah' seperti sebelumnya, tapi ciuman yang dalam, basah dan kotor! Dan oh, tentu saja Harnet Porter yang murni nan polos akan lemas kakinya gara-gara lidah kekasihnya menggelitiki rongga mulutnya," tambah Dragon sambil menyeringai mengejek dan objek olokannya nyaris menjerit.

Separuh rambut Dragon sudah berjingkrakan akibat hantaman empuk dari Harry dan bukan Dragon namanya jika tidak melanjutkan siksaannya kepada pemuda malang itu. "Lalu kau dan Hendric mendemonstrasikan posisi yang pernah kita praktekan berdua saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi tangan pacarmu jauh lebih jinak. Dia berhenti sebelum menyentuh zona atas paha dan tidak bergerak lebih bawah dari pinggangmu seperti menabrak dinding tak terlihat saja. Ah, ayolah. Tubuhmu sudah tergolek di atas rumput, pasrah untuk dipegangi akan tetapi dia seolah lupa di mana letak bokongmu. Sepi, tak ada orang lain yang terlihat tapi masih bersikap layaknya kontestan calon menantu terbaik dan tersopan tahun ini. Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saja. Jika aku jadi dia, kujamin pakaian sudah berhamburan. Kau harus curiga, Harry. Mungkin saja dia benar-benar impotensi."

Alis Harry melengkung hebat dan nyaris bersatu. Rambutnya bahkan jauh lebih berantakan dari rambut Dragon yang sedari tadi diterjangnya ganas. Wajahnya merona dan ia tersengal, bibirnya memerah akibat kena gigitannya sendiri yang dilanda kegegeran atas aksi narasi si vampir usil.

"Wah, Harry, kau terlihat seperti habis 'kubantai' di atas tempat tidur," komentar Dragon dan kali ini bantal yang dilempar benar-benar mengenai wajah pucatnya. Keras.

"Jaga mulutmu, vampir brengsek!" maki Harry.

Tawa Dragon malah makin berkumandang lalu ia melesat, ditangkapnya kedua tangan Harry yang sudah tak bersenjatakan bantal. Memindahkan bobot tubuhnya, ia berhasil menekan tubuh Harry yang lebih kurus dan ditindihnya pemuda itu. Rupa pucat berdagu runcing panjang yang berada sangat dekat dengan tiba-tiba membuat sang manusia muda terhenyak. Pinggang dan panggul si vampir mengambil tempat di antara kedua pahanya, rasa _déjà vu_ kental melanda Harry. Bukan pada dekap mesra dengan Hendric yang berlangsung konsensual pada beberapa jam sebelumnya, tapi jauh di hari-hari sebelumnya. Pada saat si vampir baru bertemu dengannya, penuh hasrat bergolak akan tubuh dan darahnya.

'_Posisi yang pernah kita praktekan berdua saat pertama kali bertemu.'_

Dan kali ini di atas tempat tidur, di 'tempat yang lebih nyaman dari permukaan tanah hutan' seperti kata Dragon dahulu.

Mata yang memandangnya itu abu-abu, tetapi bukan abu-abu penuh kasih sayang milik Hendric ataupun Silias. Itu mata hewan pemangsa. Keringat dingin mulai mengembun di pori-pori kulit Harry.

"Mungkin aku memang berbaik hati dan banyak tertawa, Harry. Tapi jangan lupa akan jati diriku, pada segala kemampuanku ataupun teror yang berdiam di dalam diriku. Juga pada nafsu birahi yang kupunya terhadap dirimu."

Menggeram, pemuda yang ditindih berupaya meronta tapi si vampir bergeming. "Lepas, Malvonian!" hardiknya. Mata hijau memicing murka. Tangannya terkepal kosong, tongkatnya masih terselip rapi di saku celana.

Dua taring yang begitu dekat tak pernah terlihat sedemikian penuh dimensi. "Salahmu sendiri yang memancing-mancingku. Harusnya kau sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya."

"Memancing-mancingmu?!" sambar si manusia, "kau yang mencari ribut dengan menggali urusan pribadi orang lain! Kalau kau tidak suka aku mengamuk, jangan memprovokasiku!"

"Provokasi. Ah ya, posisi kita sekarang juga sangat provokatif." Dengan sengaja Dragon mengusap-usapkan panggulnya pada sela di antara dua paha Harry. Si pemuda yang terdesak terlihat menahan ringisan jijik. "Kau selalu lupa dengan kedudukanmu, Harry. Kau adalah mangsaku yang masih bisa lepas berkeliaran karena belas kasihanku. Seharusnya kau menaruh respek kepadaku yang bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak menerkammu secara barbar."

"Respek? Menggelikan. Jadi maumu aku pasrah akan semua keinginanmu juga membiarkan kau seenaknya mengintai kegiatan privatku dan membuat lelucon darinya?" Seperti mau adu pamer gigi, Harry membiarkan bilah-bilah gigi putih pualamnya telanjang di hadapan Dragon walau jelas tak ada di antara mereka yang terlalu runcing untuk mengintimidasi. "Aku bukan budakmu atau orang yang bisa kau tekan seenaknya! Kontrol diri? Kau jelas tidak terlihat memiliki hal itu sekarang!"

Klasik, si pemuda menggiurkan tersebut tak pernah mau menyerah walau terdesak. Mata hijau yang berkilat marah, bibir merah lunak yang melontarkan semburan verbal panas… semuanya hanya membawa sudut-sudut seringai Dragon meninggi. Tak peduli segarang apapun ekspresi dan kata-kata si pemuda, detak jantungnya jauh lebih jujur. Begitu cepat dan keras, ketukan merdu itu mengiringi semakin tajamnya wewangian manis yang murni, membuai.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirimu sekarang, Harry." Tangan dingin mengangkat kedua tangan Harry ke atas kepala lalu menyatukan dua pergelangan ke dalam belenggu satu tangan. Tangan yang lain secara dramatis merayap turun, membelai permukaan wajah Harry yang tegang, ke leher, menyapu sekilas liontin keemasan, lalu ke dada.

Tak lagi memakai jubah pestanya, dada datar itu hanya berbalutkan material kain yang tipis. Dari jarak sedekat ini, penglihatan Dragon yang jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan manusia mampu melihat ke antara serat-serat, menyaksikan bagaimana kulit putih dengan sentuhan warna krim kontras dengan dua buah lingkaran merah muda. Pasangan lingkar yang merona segar itu menonjol di bentangan kain; telapak tangan Dragon yang direntangkan meraba keduanya bersamaan dengan ujung ibu jari dan jari tengah. Memijatnya lembut, perlahan-lahan.

Korban rabaan menjerit. Wajah rupawannya menunjukkan kerapuhan sesaat sebelum benteng amarah kembali berdiri. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Lelaki pirang hanya tergelak keji. "Aku tidak menerima perintah, Harry. Kau sudah sedemikian menggoda, terlihat dan terasa lezat… Berdua saja denganku di gubuk tersembunyi di tengah hutan. Bodoh sekali aku jika melewatkan kesempatan gemilang seperti ini."

"Kau sudah pernah melewatkan kesempatan saat pertama kali kita bertemu," tandas Harry dengan suara tenang meskipun wajahnya memucat, "dan kita sudah punya ikatan bisnis sekarang. Justru kau bodoh jika menyia-nyiakan kesepakatan jangka panjang karena lepas kontrol satu kali."

Pemuda itu masih mampu menjawab seolah dialah yang punya kuasa, seolah si vampir-lah yang membutuhkannya. Ditilik dari ekspresi Dragon, jelas si vampir menganggapnya sebagai jawaban yang sangat menghibur. Tergelak, tangannya berhenti menjamah dada Harry. "Kau cerdas dan licin, Harry, aku harus akui itu. Tapi ingat, hubungan bisnis antara kita tidaklah setara. Memang benar aku sangat menyukai darahmu dan menawarkan keselamatan penduduk sebagai kompensasi, tapi tidak sesederhana itu. Aku _mampu_ memperbudakmu dari awal. Aku bisa saja menawanmu secara permanen dan menikmati tubuh dan darahmu semauku. Bukan aku yang butuh perjanjian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Selain itu, tak ada hukuman bagiku dan tak menyentuhmu bukanlah bagian dari kesepakatan kita.

"Tapi aku memberimu sedikit kebebasan karena mendapati bahwa kau adalah manusia yang menarik, Harry. Berjiwa lepas, berani dan penuh api membara, polos juga tak ragu mengulurkan tangan penolong. Mungkin kau tidak sadar – tentu kau tidak sadar – bahwa aku _sudah _menaruh respek terhadapmu. Aku menghargaimu sebagai pribadi yang bernilai, sosok yang tak layak direndahkan menjadi budak. Tapi tingkah tempramentalmu menguras kesabaranku yang terbatas. Jika kau berpikir kau bisa mengamuk terus menerus kepadaku dan tidak menerima ganjaran apapun, berpikir ulang wahai Harnet Porter." Dagu Harry diraup jemari dingin yang membelai-belainya halus.

"Hubungan bisnis di antara kita adalah hubungan pihak terhutang dan penagih piutang. Kau, sebagai pihak yang berhutang wajib membayar upeti kepadaku, angsuran dan bunganya. Tentunya kau juga harus menghormatiku dan tidak memancing kemarahanku. Aku, sebagai pihak yang berkuasa punya hak untuk mengambil semuanya sekaligus kalau kurasakan sebagai hal yang perlu, juga jika kau lalai atau membuatku tidak senang. Itu adalah gambaran yang lebih tepat mengenai hubungan bisnis kita, Harry."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak setuju dengan peran yang kau paksakan kepadaku, Dragon Malvonian," damprat Harry, gerak dagunya turut mengayun jemari di sana. "Jika kau memang benar-benar menaruh respek padaku, maka kau seharusnya menghargai batas privasiku. Jika kau memang menghargaiku sebagai sesosok pribadi, maka kau tidak akan melecehkanku ataupun mengancamku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Kau bisa seenaknya bertindak sementara aku harus dibatasi dalam banyak hal… Jika kau pikir aku akan menerima begitu saja dan diam pasrah, kau yang patut berpikir ulang Dragon Malvonian," balas Harry pedas.

"Kau tahu? Kekeraskepalaanmu dan betapa dirimu tak bisa sadar diri akan situasi tak menguntungkanmu itu mulai berubah dari menggemaskan menjadi menjengkelkan, Harry. Kau lupa bahwa aku vampir dan kau manusia, kita terlampau berbeda. Para vampir menganggap manusia, termasuk penyihir, adalah santapan. Perlakuanku kepadamu adalah hal terbaik yang mungkin bisa kau, penyihir biasa tanpa koneksi penting maupun kedudukan apa-apa, dapatkan dari vampir asing yang terlibat peperangan, kena kutuk dan tak terikat aturan buatan manusia manapun sepertiku."

Dua manik keperakan mengembara di sekujur tubuh korbannya. Lidah terulur untuk membasahi bibir atas. "Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Sepenuhnya berada di bawah kehendakku. Berbeda dengan gertak kosongmu, aku _sangat mampu_ menyakitimu. Khususnya saat ini." Tangan dingin kembali meraba turun dan hinggap pada sepasang gundukan lunak kecil di atas permukaan yang bergetar ribut oleh genderang degup kekalutan. "Tapi tak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan menyakiti. Aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya."

"Hentikan!" teriak Harry sambil menggeliat, sebagian karena tekad untuk melepaskan diri dan sebagian lagi karena desir sensasi pijatan intim tersebut. Kedua kaki yang tak bisa merapat karena adanya badan penghalang di antaranya bergerak gelisah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima perintah." Dua jari makin memilin nakal. "Tapi mungkin jika kau mau memohon padaku—oh, lebih baik lagi, jika minta maaf, aku akan melepaskanmu."

Lagi-lagi si vampir menggunakan ancaman untuk mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dari Harry. Sang pemuda yang masih menggeliat mulai menggeram berang. "Minta maaf? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

Dua pucuk lembut yang masih terbungkus materi kain tersebut mendapat giliran cubitan silih berganti. Harry pun menyalak terkejut. "Minta maaf, Harry. Tak ada tawaran lain."

Alis hitam lebat membenturkan diri ke sudut kelopak, kepingan zamrud berkilat-kilat. "Aku. Tidak. Salah."

"Minta maaf, Harry," tawar Dragon lagi sambil menyarangkan kecupan pada dua kuncup lunak yang bernasib tidak mujur tersebut.

Tubuh langsing memuntir-muntir di atas kasur, membuat sprei putih kekuningan berkerisut. "Ah!" serunya, kedua mata terpejam dalam-dalam. "Hentikan!"

Kepala pucat terangkat dan mendekat kepada rupa Harry yang kemerahan. "Sepertinya kau menyukai apa yang kulakukan, hanya malu mengakuinya. Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus menggerayangimu seperti ini. Kecuali jika kau meminta maaf tentu saja."

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, tiba-tiba saja Harry melontarkan kepalanya maju dengan mulut terbuka dan deret gigi siap sedia, menyasar hidung sang vampir. Hanya saja Dragon memundurkan wajahnya lebih cepat lagi, sebelum Harry menyambar hidungnya. Akhirnya bilah-bilah alabaster itu hanya mengapit udara kosong, dengan bunyi katupan yang nyaring.

"Sudah kubilang kau memang licin," tanggap Dragon sementara Harry meraung kesal, "tetapi masih tak sepadan denganku." Tangan pun beranjak turun, mengusap lengkung pinggul dan paha Harry.

"Lepaskan!" Harry makin meronta hebat meski tanpa hasil. Cengkeraman tangan si vampir sekokoh belenggu logam.

"Minta maaf."

"Tidak!"

"Minta maaf."

"Tidak akan!"

Dagu Harry kembali diraup lagi. "Minta maaf. Atau kau lebih suka aku menjadi yang pertama, bukannya Hendric tercinta-mu? Jangan konyol, Harry. Kau tidak mau menuturkan maaf demi harga dirimu, demi egomu. Bersamaan dengan itu, kau mempertaruhkan harga dirimu yang lainnya."

Harry terlihat tercekat sesaat sebelum menemukan suaranya lagi. "Aku tidak bersalah! Dasar vampir egois mesum brengsek! Semuanya terjadi karena ulahmu, jangan berani-berani protes dan bertingkah pengecut dengan memainkan ancaman padaku serta menyalahkanku! Egoku? Berkaca, sadari egomu sendiri!"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh manusia itu gemetaran, tapi matanya, mata hijau cantiknya terus menentangnya tanpa putus. Sungguh, manusia muda ini terlihat sangat menawan. _Mudah sekali_ bagi Dragon untuk mengklaim mangsa bandelnya ini sekarang juga. Aroma darahnya sudah memenuhi ruangan dengan sangat pekat memabukkan, figur fisiknya terlihat sangat, sangat menggoda. Santapan sekaligus undangan untuk bercinta dengan liar. Proteksi terakhir si pemuda hanyalah pakaiannya, yang dapat dengan mudah dikoyak tak ubahnya lembaran kertas. Matanya pasti tengah memancarkan sorot keperakan, ia tahu betul hal itu.

Dragon tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa di luar wangi darah dan raga menawan, pemuda ini sangatlah menarik. Si naïf pemberontak, berani cenderung nekat; pemuda teguh dengan api hijau di matanya. Ia tidak berdusta saat mengatakan ia menaruh respek pada manusia ini. Persinggungannya hanya dalam satu malam saja telah membuat Dragon Malvonian yang biasanya tak menaruh belas kasihan terkesan hingga menyayangkan nyawa pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ia menikmati keberadaan dan semua kontaknya dengan Harry. Pemuda itu membuat setiap waktu pertemuan terasa begitu kaya, terkadang penuh kejutan dan sering tak bisa diprediksi. Sejauh ini, Harry adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang tak membosankan Dragon. Sayang, sangat sayang jikalau ikatan uniknya dengan pemuda itu hancur lebur karena sebuah pertikaian seperti ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Harry saja yang malam ini bertindak gegabah dengan terus menantangnya. Apa yang dilakukan Dragon, yaitu menindih dan mengancam Harry hanyalah untuk menggoda dan mengundang reaksi lebih dari Harry. Hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit… Tapi vampir pirang itu malah mencobai penguasaan dirinya sendiri yang terbukti tipis. Harry, pemuda indah yang darahnya lebih harum dari manusia manapun yang pernah ditemuinya, saling bertaut, begitu dekat… Semua hanya merangsang nafsu dan gairah hebat yang selama ini dipendam si vampir. Otaknya sekarang penuh dengan begitu banyak imaji akan darah Harry yang tumpah dan tubuh telanjangnya dalam berbagai posisi yang sangat vulgar. Bagaimana dirinya tengah melakukan penetrasi dengan dua bagian tubuh yang berbeda terhadap tubuh lembut sang manusia muda…

Dragon tidak ingin pemuda ini bertindak bodoh dengan tetap berkeras demi sesuatu yang trivial namun fatal ini. Sang vampir sudah terdesak naluri alamiah yang terbelit kutukan, sedikit hasutan saja maka malam ini sang pemuda akan menerima penghinaan yang tak akan ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Kesenangan semalam bagi sang vampir, tapi setelahnya mata hijau itu mungkin tak akan pernah sama lagi. Kebersamaannya dengan Harry tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Bukannya Dragon tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga punya andil dalam pertengkaran ini. Dan Harry sama sekali bukan orang yang punya sifat yang cocok untuk direcoki olehnya. Keduanya cenderung tak berpikir panjang dalam bertindak. Sama-sama keras dan ngotot, dua bongkahan logam kokoh yang saling berbenturan hebat hanya akan menghasilkan percikan api.

Roda pemikiran dalam tempurung di bawah helaian pirang berputar, memikirkan jalan keluar dari lubang yang sama-sama digalinya berdua dengan Harry. Ia ingin kata maaf dari Harry dan tak menguntungkan martabatnya jika ia menarik tuntutannya tersebut.

Kecuali jika mereka berdua mau berbesar hati untuk sama-sama menghaturkan maaf.

Pendar keperakan di mata itu memudar. "Hmm, Harry," kata Dragon riang, paras pucatnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa sejak tadi ia tengah berpikir sedemikian dalam, "menurutku, kau salah dan bagimu aku yang salah."

Mata giok cantik yang selalu menarik perhatian Dragon itu memicing waspada tapi bibirnya tak mengemukakan apa-apa. Jauh lebih baik, pikir Dragon, daripada menghasut kontrol diri sang vampir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua saling minta maaf? Maka perseteruan malam ini bisa berakhir dengan damai," usul Dragon ringan, wajahnya sudah kembali ceria.

Berbeda dengan yang diperkirakan, Harry mengangguk pelan tanpa argumen. "Baik." Sepertinya Harry sadar bahwa kengototan terus menerus hanya akan membahayakan dirinya yang tak punya keuntungan apa-apa saat ini. Sebuah tindakan arif dari pemuda berkepala panas.

_Bagus_, pikir Dragon sambil menghela napas dangkal yang lebih lambat, mengurangi dosis wewangian pemikat untuk mempermudahnya memegang erat kekang kendali atas insting buasnya. Tentu jauh lebih baik jika ia menahan napas, tapi saat ini udara dibutuhkannya untuk vibrasi pita vokal guna memproduksi suara.

"Kau dulu, Harry," tawar Dragon dan bara api hijau di mata Harry kembali membara.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengelabuiku?" tuding Harry, "jika kau ingin memperdayaiku agar meminta maaf lebih dulu supaya kau-"

"Harry," potong Dragon jengkel. Entah kapan pemuda ini bisa belajar untuk tidak menantang bahaya lebih dari situasi yang sudah genting. Kebutuhan untuk bernapas dan berbicara mengharuskannya menarik napas lagi, tetapi kali ini lewat rongga mulut. "Baik—bersama-sama. Sekarang."

Dengan ketidakrelaan yang sangat kentara di wajahnya, Harry membisikkan kata magis tersebut bersamaan dengan si vampir, "Maaf."

Tak lama, belenggu hidup yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangan Harry melonggarkan diri perlahan-lahan. Sosok penindih mulai beranjak dari tubuh korbannya, pinggang terangkat dari antara kedua paha yang terbuka dengan rapuhnya. Terpisah sepenuhnya, Harry bangun terduduk dan terlihat mengatur napas, kepalanya tertunduk.

Segera saja lengan Harry terlontar dan stempel merah muda dengan bentuk serupa cap tangan hinggap di pipi kiri Dragon—yang tengah lengah sesaat.

"Itu untuk memata-mataiku dan mengolok apa yang kau lihat," semprot Harry dongkol, lalu telapak sebelah kiri menyusul untuk menandai pipi kanan dari Dragon yang masih tertegun. Bunyi tubrukan daging dengan daging berdenging di telinga si vampir. "Dan itu untuk kelancanganmu yang seenaknya merabaku!"

Bingkai mata abu-abu melebar. Kedua pipinya masih terasa panas walau pola merah berbentuk telapak tangan mulai memudar. "Kita sudah saling minta maaf, Harry. Jangan memulai pertengkaran baru lagi." Tangan, taring dan _bagian tubuh khusus_ Dragon mulai terasa sedikit gatal lagi, menginginkan si pemuda bandel walau jauh lebih mudah dikendalikan daripada tadi.

Dua lengan yang menunaikan diri sebagai sarana pelampiasan kekesalan Harry saling tumpuk di depan dada sementara pemilik tubuh bersandar pada bantal. Ibu jari Harry terlihat bergerak mengusap dadanya sendiri – di area yang tadi dijamahi si vampir – dan senyum Dragon pun makin banyak memperlihatkan gigi.

"Jika pijatan dan cubitanku tadi terlalu kasar, aku bersedia 'kok membantu mengurangi rasa tidak nyamannya," usul Dragon dengan kedua telapak di udara, mempraktekkan gerakan meremas-remas yang berlebihan. Yang ditawari langsung membuang muka.

Namun wajah Harry kembali terpancang kepada sang vampir saat ia menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. "Hmm, Dittory rupanya. Hendric Dittory."

"Jangan kau berani-berani libatkan dia!" raung Harry dan postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih rendah seperti hewan yang siap menerjang.

"Oh, tentu saja Harry sang Pelindung dan Penyelamat akan bereaksi," cemooh Dragon sambil turut bersandar santai ke dinding kayu di sebelah Harry yang masih memelototinya. "Tenang saja, Harry. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk memburunya atau menghisap darahnya. Jika tidak dikutuk, aku mungkin saja bisa bilang baunya enak, tapi pada kenyataannya lain. Aromamu mempermalukannya habis-habisan." Memejamkan mata, Dragon menghela napas apresiatif atas performa deru jantung Harry dalam memompa berliter-liter darah semerbak. "Aku sudah menyesap anggur manis berkualitas superior, buat apa aku bermain-main dengan kubangan air keruh."

Perasaan Harry terbagi menjadi dua, lega atas keselamatan Hendric yang lebih terjamin tetapi juga tersinggung karena si vampir pirang mengatai kekasihnya bau. Hendric sama sekali tidak bau dan ini bukan sekadar penilaian berat sebelah karena jalinan hubungannya dengan Harry. Ia memang tidak memakai minyak wangi atau sejenisnya, tapi ia segar dan beraroma sabun kayu-kayuan. Tapi bagaimanapun Dragon adalah vampir dan penciumannya mencakup lebih banyak aspek daripada wangi eksternal. Lagipula hidung Dragon memang tidak beres gara-gara kena kutukan, batin Harry. Tadi saja dia bilang mulutnya bau. Tiba-tiba saja benang merah seperti muncul dari potongan informasi yang diterimanya lalu saling belit. Muka Harry kembali memerah.

"Ya, ya," ujar Dragon menyeringai usil, "kelihatannya kau sekarang mengerti kenapa tadi aku bilang mulutmu bau. Aku menilai bau keseluruhan. Bukan hanya darah, cairan tubuh lain merupakan perwakilan dari esensi aroma manusia. Aktivitas percumbuan kalian tadi meninggalkan hal lain di dirimu, kau tahu?"

Harry menunduk dengan kepala terkulai. Selama si vampir akan terus ada dan ia masih diharuskan bertemu, maka masa depan kencannya dengan Hendric… Setidaknya ia harus melakukan kegiatan ekstra seusai kencan yaitu membasuh dan berkumur.

Cengkeraman dingin mendadak melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan Harry terkesiap keras. Matanya menemukan dua bulatan raksa yang makin mendekat dan dua buah gigi yang terlalu mengerucut sangat mencolok dari antara fitur rupa Dragon yang tak berbeda dengan manusia.

"Waktunya makan malamku, Harry."

Menelan ludah, Harry hanya berpaling dan bulu mata hitam lentiknya menjatuhkan diri. Jemari kanannya melonggarkan belitan mereka dari tongkat di saku untuk mencari dukungan dari sprei yang sudah kusut.

Sepasang penusuk menerobos masuk ke balik kulit dan mulut yang dingin hawanya sibuk memanen darah Harry. Si pemuda menggeliat nyeri, bibir merah merekahkan celah untuk mengizinkan larinya desah suara yang menyatakan sakit dan ketidaknyamanan. Tubuh langsingnya melemah bersamaan dengan vampir mengambil teguk demi teguk. Begitu banyak, lebih banyak dari malam sebelumnya. Malam ini Dragon seolah mendedikasikan banyak hal untuk mengingatkan Harry pada malam pertemuan pertama mereka termasuk dalam jumlah pengambilan darah. Sekeliling Harry seolah memancarkan rona gelap yang semakin gelap setiap kali ia membuka mata dan lengan kirinya yang dikulum makhluk pemangsa sudah mati rasa.

Tubuh Harry yang nyaris roboh ditopang oleh lengan si vampir dan bibir Harry disapa oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Membuka matanya sebentar, Harry ingin memastikan bahwa Hendric adalah satu-satunya pria yang menciumnya malam ini dan penampakan badan kaca dari wadah penampung ramuan mengabulkan harapannya.

Harry masih kesulitan mengangkat kepalanya walaupun darah pengganti sudah memadati para cabang pembuluh, tetapi tidak dengan tangannya. Telapak tangannya naik ke atas dadanya lalu menempel di sana, memastikan tak akan ada tangan yang bukan miliknya hinggap di situ.

Terdengar suara terkekeh yang tak salah lagi milik satu-satunya sosok lain yang ada di gubuk ini, jelas menganggap aksi penanggulangan Harry sebagai hal yang lucu. Lengan kiri Harry sudah mulai bisa merasakan lagi dan ternyata tangan dingin Dragon masih memeganginya. Menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Dragon, Harry langsung bangkit berdiri dari kasur, bersiap untuk pergi. Tindakan yang agak sembrono mengingat bahwa tubuhnya belum pulih benar. Langkahnya oleng dan penglihatannya seolah dihujam begitu banyak ledakan kecil cahaya silau.

Bahunya yang goyah tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang kokoh dan mencegahnya terjatuh. Kepala Harry menengadah ke arah penahan tubuhnya dan cengiran dengan dua taring runcing simetris di kedua paruh sisi gigi menyatakan identitas badan yang disenderinya. Tak terima, Harry cepat-cepat menegakkan badannya walau pandangannya kembali digampar gerombolan kunang-kunang yang tidak nyata.

"Pelan-pelan, Harry. Kau belum pulih benar," saran Dragon sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menyangga punggung Harry tapi si pemuda sudah berlalu ke arah meja.

"Itu salahmu," kecam si rambut hitam, lengannya menyokong badan dengan memanfaatkan keteguhan meja. "Kau meminum darahku lebih banyak daripada yang kau ambil beberapa hari ini dan dengan tingkah yang kau tujukan padaku sedari tadi, mana mungkin aku mau berdekatan denganmu?"

"Jangan mencurigai itikad baikku, Harry. Yang tadi itu aku memang bermaksud menolongmu—hei, kau sudah mau pergi?" Disaksikannya sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tas yang tersimpan di kursi. "Jangan buru-buru, Harry. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Berhenti sejenak, Harry melirik curiga dan bersiaga jika Dragon berulah macam-macam lagi. Si vampir tersangka membalikkan badan dan menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah benda yang ditutup kain sangat tebal tadi. Benda misterius tersebut segera terkuak setelah Dragon menyingkapkan si kain tebal dan nampaklah sebuket penuh bunga lili putih yang dibungkus secarik perkamen dan pita putih. Kedua alis Harry terangkat tinggi, terlebih saat Dragon membawa seikat bunga tersebut ke hadapan sang pemuda, mempersembahkannya pada si manusia harum yang keheranan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry," ucap Dragon dan sepasang mata hijau zamrud melebar.

Dragon menarik senyum separuh saat pemuda yang dihadiahi terlihat tercengang. Tak ada tanda-tanda Harry akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut hadiahnya, si vampir menyundul-nyundul dada Harry dengan sisi buket bunga, memaksa Harry untuk mengambil bunga tersebut agar dadanya tak lagi jadi sasaran. Separuh bibir Dragon yang lain terangkat ketika Harry lama memandangi bunga dalam dekapannya itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Si vampir menyeringai lebar sambil maju satu kali, yang membuat Harry mengambil selangkah kebalikannya.

Pemuda yang ditanya memicingkan matanya penuh kecurigaan. Dragon Malvonian baru saja memberinya sebuket bunga lili putih cantik sebagai kado ulang tahun. Tentunya vampir mesum nan egois seperti dirinya punya agenda rahasia. "Mmm… ya," jawabnya berhati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Dragon membungkukkan badan dan menyorongkan sebelah pipinya kepada Harry. Melihatnya, sang manusia muda segera memeragakan kelenturan tubuh yang cukup mengesankan dengan cara melontarkan punggungnya ke belakang sejauh yang ia mampu dalam rangka menjauhi si vampir. Pose mereka menjadi begitu unik sehingga jika tubuh keduanya menempel maka akan menghasilkan bentukan yang cocok satu sama lainnya bagaikan pasangan dari dua keping _puzzle_.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Harry waspada. Buket bunga lili dipeluk di depan dadanya erat-erat seolah kehadirannya mampu menamengi upaya si vampir yang entah apapun tujuannya itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Dragon menyentak-nyentakkan pipinya, terlihat seperti meminta kecupan. Ekspresinya penuh harapan dan tanpa dosa. "Aku sedang meniru pacarmu."

Jika saja Harry tidak menyukai bunga-bunga yang ada dalam pelukannya, ia pasti langsung menggunakannya seperti _bat _Quidditch dan menjadikan kepala Dragon sebagai Bludger sasaran pukulan berkali-kali hingga rambut pirang itu berketombekan helaian-helaian mahkota bunga lili.

"Ayolah Harry," bujuk Dragon, "buat pipiku menjadi pipi paling beruntung malam ini. Kecupan darimu berbeda dengan Dementor, namun sama-sama memengaruhi jiwaku. Harry, jika Kecupan Dementor akan membuatku kehilangan jiwaku, kecupan darimu… Apa ya, habis kata-katanya tadi terpotong sampai di sini."

Dan Harry menghantam pipi yang diarahkan kepadanya dengan ujung dari tangkai-tangkai bunga yang dipotong tumpul hingga si vampir nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"Terima kasih kembali, Harry," kata Dragon sarkastis karena pemberiannya tidak ditanggapi dengan kata-kata syukur. Diusap pipi berdenyutnya yang tengah memulihkan diri. "Jika kau terus sekasar ini, maka sebaiknya aku tak usah memberi tahu hadiah kedua," ujar Dragon yang Harry kenali kata-katanya sebagai bagian dari dialognya dengan Hendric tadi, saat kekasihnya akan memberinya kado menyihir di bawah umur.

"Berhenti membeo kata-kata Hendric!" geram Harry sambil menggetuk-getukkan sebelah sepatunya ke lantai kayu.

Tertawa gemas, Dragon merapikan poninya yang bertebaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya akibat hantaman Harry. "Aww, Harry tersayang marah karena pacarnya diolok-olok."

Merasa kesabarannya menipis, Harry menyambar tasnya lalu membalikkan badan ke arah pintu. "Aku pergi."

"Yakin tak mau tahu apa hadiah kedua?" Dragon duduk di meja dengan kaki terangkat ke atas dudukan kursi. "Jangan menyesal, ya."

Berhenti berjalan, Harry melirik ogah-ogahan ke arah Dragon. Memang Dragon berbahaya dan cabul, tapi vampir ini terbukti cukup memiliki intelejensi dan kemampuan untuk bertindak lebih patut.

"Hadiah keduaku adalah istirahat. Selama tiga malam berikutnya, kau kuberi izin untuk tidak datang kepadaku. Tak ada pengambilan darah." Mata Dragon berkilat puas saat disaksikannya Harry terkesima. "Sekarang mengerti kenapa tadi aku mengambil darahmu lebih banyak, 'kan?"

Mata hijau masih belum berkedip dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka seolah membentuk awalan suatu kata tapi terhenti lalu menggigit bibir sebagai gantinya.

Mengibaskan jemari kanannya dalam gerak mengusir, Dragon berkata santai. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku hebat dan baik dan pengertian. Tak perlu berkata apa-apa, silakan pulang dan kembali kepada Silias-mu. Malam sebelumnya kau bilang kalau kau pasti kelelahan setelah menghadapi begitu banyak orang di pesta. Terlibat dengan vampir berbahaya tukang pegang-pegang di penghujung malam pasti makin menguras energimu."

Terpekur sejenak, mata hijau gemerlap memantulkan refleksi dari helaian-helaian putih lili. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu…" Harry melambaikan tangan ke atas karangan bunga.

Dagu Dragon terangkat pongah. "Kau menjulukiku tukang intai tidak dengan sia-sia. Saat kau meninggalkan gubuk, kau sering berhenti untuk memandangi rumpun-rumpun bunga di luar sana. Kuperhatikan kau mempunyai kesenangan khusus terhadap bunga lili. Hei, jangan memutar mata seperti itu, Harry. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku menggunakan hobi mengintaiku untuk keperluan yang berfaedah sekarang."

Bibir merah Harry lalu menghasilkan sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah disaksikan Dragon dari Harry—setidaknya tidak pernah diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman. Mata hijau permata makin berkilauan, paras elok merona dengan segar dan malu. Bulu mata hitam tebal di ujung kelopak yang sedikit turun menghalau sinar penerangan obor dan membentuk garis-garis bayangan di atas kulit yang terkena paparan cahaya lembayung.

Untuk sesaat Dragon lupa menarik napas.

Ia hanya bisa memandang bagaimana tubuh ramping manusia menawan tersebut melenggang menuju jalan keluar. Tangan Harry meraih gagang pintu lalu mengayunnya untuk menyediakan tempat untuk dilalui. Berhenti sejenak, dipandangnya Dragon dengan mata hijau bertudungkan bulu mata lebat tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Harry lalu cepat-cepat ia menghilang sambil menutup pintu gubuk.

Memandangi pintu dengan alis terangkat, Dragon pun turut melengkungkan senyum. "Sama-sama, Harry," bisiknya lembut.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Lagi-lagi saya gagal memperkirakan cerita saya sendiri. Saya membuang sebagian konten yang seharusnya ada di chapter ini dan memindahkan ke chapter berikut agar readers tidak bonyok membaca. Dengan demikian jumlah chapter dalam cerita ini akan bertambah lagi, bukan enam dari yang seharusnya. Karena terbukti saya tak bisa mengatur rencana saya sendiri, maka saya tidak akan berani lagi menyebut fic ini akan berakhir pada chapter berapa. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak ingin maupun berminat menjadikan fic ini terlalu panjang.

**Maaf jika chapter ini membosankan apalagi kaku.** Saya benar-benar tak mood menulis selama enam bulan terakhir ini sehingga semua yang saya pelajari sendiri menguap begitu saja. Hiks. Lagipula kejadian satu hari dalam kurun beberapa jam tanpa hal-hal terlampau major pasti gerah untuk dibaca. Tapi setidaknya saya membawakan interaksi romantik dan teman-tapi-bukan-musuh-juga-hampir-bukan antara Harry dengan Hendric dan Dragon.

Saya rasa saya tidak perlu menjelaskan maksud dari judul chapter ini. :D Memang tak pernah diketahui apa Patronus Cedric (Hendric) secara canon (jika dia mampu), tapi hewan tersebut saya rasa cukup mewakili.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Harry dan Dragon ribut-ribut. Kali ini bahkan lebih serius dari chapter lalu. Secara literal memang ada _man on man action_. XD Tapi sudah terlihat, 'kan? Dragon, walau punya kesempatan dan kemampuan untuk menyakiti Harry seperti yang diinginkan instingnya—yang diperparah kutukannya, tapi rasa afeksinya terhadap Harry – walau tak diakuinya terang-terangan – bisa menang.

Terima kasih kepada **HanariaBlack, maniac. manga, bcde, Ren Aoquesth, Sun-T, arklark,** **Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto, monyet gelantungan, dmhp. drarry. lover, ChaaChulie247, KyunieMinie, Phantomhive Black Lupin, Ghina, Shin Jii Hyun, Leonhart, crossalf, harry-fans, drarry, ArthuriaMariePendragon, Lady clarissa ming, Vrea, AnindyaCahya, Guest, Kagamiyo Neko, dan Guest** yang telah sudi meninggalkan sejumlah kata-kata. ^^ Kalian membantu memotivasi saya keluar dari krisis, jadi terima kasih ya sudah repot-repot bersedia me-review.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
